


The Moonscented Princess

by Kacia16



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Blood/ Violence, F/M, Mid-Point of Kanketsu-hen, Romance, Sexual Content, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 71,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kacia16/pseuds/Kacia16
Summary: In The Northern lands of ancient Japan, Emimaru a women born of a Demon lord, Hebi and Inu decent has to face many challenges as she learns to control her immense power.Due to her father's death Emimaru broke the seal forced upon her. Lady Aiko, Emimaru's mother had her stripped of the questionable power and it was infused into a small sapphire gem necklace that Emimaru wore. Upon the disappearance of Sesshomaru, as well as the death of his father, Emimaru's marriage was nulled. Centuries later Emimaru became a lady of the court, traveling to different lands of Japan along with her mother. A foreign man kidnaps the young Hime only to be stopped by Sesshomaru when the man crosses his path. Emimaru joins Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Kohaku, and Ah-Un. Emimaru stays since Sesshomaru refuses to return her home until Naraku is defeated. Why is he letting her stay since the woman is not a warrior? Is she safer in his company or is it for a greater reason? What of the girl's power? Seems like something Naraku would want.





	1. Chapter 1

Staring up into the star lit sky Emimaru was awed by all of the colors the sky bore down on her emerald green eyes. She heard a small whimper from the small child that lay curled up next to the two headed dragon, who in return wrapped around her small body. Emimaru smiled at the sight, a quiet giggle escaped her pink lips as she returned her gaze to the sky before being interrupted by the return of Sesshomaru. She watched the man intently examining every feature on his face. She wondered how he does not have scars, he has been on an endless conquest as he would say. Emimaru always thought it was quite idiotic to go around looking to fight a demon that could possibly kill you. A gust of wind passed through the young girl blowing her white-brown hair back behind her shoulders. She looked at the sky seeing dark clouds slowly make their way towards their location.

“Rain clouds? Shouldn’t we find shelter somewhere?”. Kohaku spoke with a hush, hoping not to wake the others. Emimaru watched the boy as he stared at the demon Lord, and glanced back to Sesshomaru only to meet his gaze. She inaudibly gasped shocked that he was watching her. Hard amber eyes burning into her soft green ones caused her to cast her gaze downward away from his. 

“No need, I do not smell the rain. We will be fine.” With a nod from the young boy, Kohaku rested on his side on the grass using his arm to prop up his head as he watched the fire. He closed his eyes only to open them again turning his gaze as Emimaru addressed him.

“Your shard it’s tainted.”. The boy sat up with a questioning look at the woman.

“But Lady Kagome purified it.” Kohaku touched the back of his neck, rubbing his fingers over it. Emimaru took note of his worry and gestured the boy sit next to her. She turned the boy around before hovering her hand over the boys neck. The act caught Sesshomaru’s attention as he watched intently of her movements. Emimaru chanted softly as her hair became completely white, a small orb of white light touched Kohaku’s neck. He gasped as his mind was flooded with memories of his memories of his home. Playing with his sister, Sango, the cherished moments the two spent together. The boy smiled as he whispered out for his elder sister. Emimaru removed her hand with a small smile on her lips.

“Seems like you think very highly of your sister, Kohaku.” The boy nodded. 

“What did you do to him?” Emimaru’s attention was switched over towards Sesshomaru. She gave him a smile before answering.

“I filled it with purity, Sesshomaru-sama. The evil that within the shard is gone, it should be very hard for Naraku to defile his shard now.” The boy spun around, shocked a demon woman was capable of purifying anything.

“Are you really a demon, Emimaru-hime? I didn’t know demons were able of purity.” Emimaru chuckled at the boy’s question, she shook her head before speaking.  
“My mother is not even sure where my power comes from. She’s an Inu demon, while my father is a Hebi demon. It’s obvious where my other powers come from but the purity, hair color changes, I cannot explain.” She gestured to her white hair with streaks of brown retreating from her scalp down to the edges. Kohaku stared amazed as though her hair change was entertaining. 

“It’s late, you two need to sleep.” Sesshomaru’s deep voice broke the ongoing silence. Emimaru glared at him ready to speak only to be cut off by Kohaku rising to his feet to rest next to Rin. She watched how the boy immediately obeyed him, shocked at how quickly he responded she looked over to Sesshomaru only to see the demon’s eyes were closed. She questioned the act and had half a mind to throw something at him to see if it was all a ruse, but stopped herself. She looked around to see the whole camp blissfully taken away to their dreams. Her eyes fell upon Sesshomaru again, his face seemed so calm and serene. She could clearly make out his markings along with their color, she wondered if he was born with them or were they painted on. Emimaru thought of how she was born with strange markings on her her upper arm that looked like symbols but she was not aware of what they all meant. Without thinking she rubbed it with her hand looking up at the sky again. 

“Do you wish for my company?” Emimaru jumped as she genuinely thought the man was asleep. Their eyes met as Emimaru struggled to speak

“Huh? Oh, no I’m fine. Ah defy? Oh, you did say two. Um, I’m used to staying up all night I will be al-.” Sesshomaru became irritated with her stutters and Emimaru could see it in his face, she looked down at her lap and stopped her sentence short.

“Speak clearly, do not stumble over your words, Emimaru.” She gasped as he said her name, a small pink tint covering her cheeks. She hid behind her hair before turning her back to him and laying down curled up in the fetal position. He has never said her name since her saved her two weeks ago. She even wondered if he still remembered her before she told him her identity. She shook away her thoughts and closed her eyes trying to rest and she did. She felt the warmth of sleep cover her thoughts as she was whisked into her dreams.

 

Emimaru awoke to the small voice calling for her. She sat up to see Rin smiling at her along with Kohaku. She wondered why they were smiling so widely, she heard Jaken ranting about something most likely caused by Rin’s teasing and turned her gaze towards the little imp. Emimaru was so confused at the events upon her awakening, she looked around for Sesshomaru but found the man has wandered off again. For someone who keeps humans in his company he sure leaves them alot. Thoughts went through Emimaru’s head before Rin caught her attention.

“Kohaku said you purified his shard! Now Naraku will never get his hands on Kohaku he’d be walking into a huge trap! Emimaru-hime you are really amazing! No wonder Sesshomaru-sama kept you with us!”

“Come on, Rin he probably did it because she’s his wife or something.” The statement brought joy to the girl’s face, while Emimaru blushed and tripped over her words trying to explain they are not married. She kept away the fact that the two are betrothed but that would only fuel Rin’s excitement. 

“Ah! Sesshomaru-sama you’ve returned! Emimaru-hime has just awaken as well. We are ready to travel.” Jaken alerting the group Sesshomaru has returned triggered Rin to practically fly over towards him. Her excitement bellowing over, she tugged at the sleeve of his haori as she spoke a mile a second.

“Sesshomaru-sama, is Emimaru-hime really your wife?! Do you have children Sesshomaru-sama?! Why di-.” Rin was cut off by Sesshomaru demanding her to calm herself.

“What brought this on?” He looked at the small girl who pointed at Kohaku.

“Kohaku said it’s why you saved her and tended to her when she was unconscious.” 

“I only suggested that, I wasn’t sure if it was true or not. It was only a suggestion.” The young boy stood beside Emimaru who was already on her feet watching the boy as if he’s done something wrong. She rested her arm on his shoulder reassuring him there’s no reason to feel upset.

“We are not married, he only saved me because he knew who I was and my social status. He knew I’d be of help so that’s why I haven’t gone home immediately. Rin only blew the situation out of proportion making it seem like we truly are wedded. Besides I would constantly be at his side even when he is absent from the group.” Kohaku’s face turned red after a moment of Emimaru speaking. She took notice and popped the boy on the head scolding him for having such lewd thoughts and Rin then asked what lewd meant to Emimaru who quickly disarmed the girl of her question. In the current events Emimaru noticed Sesshomaru watching her once again silently commending her for quickly thinking of a lie. He turned to walk and Jaken was soon to follow as were the rest of the group. 

The walk was quiet only shuffling could be heard as the others glided through the grass. Emimaru sat on the back of Ah-Un as she has done countless times since being with the group. Emimaru caught the smell of miasma as did Sesshomaru, seeing that he had stopped in his tracks and was now looking around.

“A woman? Oh! A demon woman at that, she looks like royalty. A demon Lord and a Lady traveling together, what a romantic love story.” The hanyo Naraku appeared above them glaring at Emimaru who only stared with boredom. Before he could speak again Emimaru beat him.  
“You’re weak.” Rin, Kohaku, and Jaken all audibly gasped at her words, while Sesshomaru looked at her over his shoulder. She must have not known what the hanyou has down. Bringing down daiyoukai as if they were lesser demons, ancient daiyoukai also fell to by his hand. 

“You underestimate me, woman. I am Naraku, the emb-” Naraku was cut off again by Emimaru.

“I can see through you. All you are is a spurned lover of the late priestess Kikyo. You take the flesh of demons all because you were rejected. You. Are. Weak.” Her words cut through Naraku angering the hanyou further. He cursed the woman and attacked, only to miss entirely as Sesshomaru grabbed Emimaru. Emimaru looked up at Sesshomaru a bit shock he reacted per Naraku’s attack.

“Seems you can’t keep that woman in her place, so I will for you.” Byakuya chimed appearing near Naraku. Emimaru remember the first time she saw him Kohaku nearly tried ripping his head off when he spoke ill of Sango. She admired the boy for his perseverance since he did unwillingly slaughter his clan and still fights to live so that he may be with his sister again. “Tell me Sesshomaru, is she Kagura’s replacement? Would be a shame you forgot about her so quickly, I’m sur-”

“Shut up. You are irritating as well.” Emimaru spoke again, getting irritated with their palaver. “You hurt my head, so you have to go disappear. Now before I hurt you both to the point you will regret crossing my path.” Emimaru’s words grabbed everyone’s attention as they stared at what her next move would be. The duo laughed at her words, saying they do not know who she speaks to.

“My, my, she sure is a fiesty one Sesshomaru.”

“She will die all the quicker. I only wanted to get a look at her, she may be royalty but she’s all talk and no bite. Come Byakuya.” The two left in a cloud of miasma that quickly disappeared into the distance. Emimaru rubbed her temples and let out a sigh of relief at their absence. The group stared at her with interest.

“Emimaru-hime, were they really giving you a headache? But you’re a demon, common ailments like that shouldn’t affect you.” Kohaku spoke up with a soft voice. Rin and Jaken nodded in agreement while Sesshomaru watched her waiting for an explanation as to what she felt.”

“The voices I heard made it hurt. I could hear them. The constant wails of the demons he’s consumed. With Byakuya accompanying only made the screams sound louder and it hurt.” They all were shocked by her words.

“You are a demon, Emimaru. You also have another power within you. Power which you did not inherit from your parents.” Emimaru was shocked by Sesshomaru’s words, she looked at him then grabbed the sapphire gem that was tucked away in her kimono. She presented it to Sesshomaru who examined it.  
“When I was younger and I found out father died, I almost destroyed our castle. I blacked out from it, but I remember releasing an enormous wave of energy that blew away the shoji and everyone in that room with me. I screamed and according to my mother my eyes turned black as did my hair and I threw a tantrum that nearly killed them Mother told me most of my power was put into this gem.” Emimaru looked back up at Sesshomaru who was shocked at her story. He looked at the gem then back to her. 

“Why?” Sesshomaru questioned her, but Emimaru struggled to speak again.

“Oh, mother, um, she said it was because I was too weak to harbour such power. She said my body was too fragile, and it was best I live without it.” At the Sesshomaru grabbed the necklace by the gem, Emimaru unpinned the necklace as he took it from her examining it closer. The others stepped closer hoping to see the gem she has kept hidden for weeks.

“I break it and your power returns. Do you believe your mother?” Emimaru opened her mouth to speak but was at a loss. She never thought if her mother lied to her, she thought that maybe she was weak and should just become a lady of the court just as her mother wished. She also thought if her mother was right and the power it held would be too much for her body to handle. Emimaru held out her hand as Sesshomaru returned the necklace to her. 

 

“I’m sorry, mother.” With that Emimaru broke the gem between her palms. She felt a sudden surge of energy rush through her body. She grit her teeth and the brown strands of her hair became black and her one eye flashes white and the other black. A mark appeared on her forehead similar to the one on her arm. The black symbol was not one that was readable, just like the one on her arm. Emimaru sighed prompting the end, she opened her eyes. The audible gasp could be hard from the group caused Emimaru to grow tense. She glanced at the group then to Sesshomaru with a questioning look. 

“Emimaru-hime, your eyes. They’re not green anymore, they’re a pale white now.” Jaken said amazed at the woman’s transformation. She looked shocked and then to disbelief.

“Pale? They were never pale before. They’ve always been green.”

“Even though you did not wield your power, it still grew. Shadowing over your demonic aura.” Her eyes snapped to Sesshomaru, her eyes filled with disbelief. “You are like him. The embodiment of life and death. Father spoke of a man who was like you, he existed over 1,000 years ago. The only being who could give life and take it just the same.”

“Amazing. Emimaru-hime, you really can kill Naraku?” Kohaku asked the woman, only to have her shrug her shoulders. 

“I don’t even know how, first of all.” Emimaru said glancing at the boy.

“Emimaru, your weapon of choice what is it?” Asked Sesshomaru with narrowed eyes, she met his gaze with a perplexed expression. She felt as if she was being tested but she answered none the less.

“I’d choose a dual scythe.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Emimaru walked beside Kohaku and Rin, she stared into Sesshomaru’s back wondering where their next destination was. The group walked in silence, Emimaru noticed the constant glances from Rin and Kohaku watching for the woman’s sudden movements. The way the two watched her she began to assume they were fond of the woman. Emimaru stopped in her tracks as she felt a sudden pull at her body. The entity seemed to pull her to the right of direction they were heading, whispers soon filled her head the more she focused on her direction. Rin and Kohaku stopped watching Emimaru closely, as Jaken alerted Sesshomaru of her halt. Emimaru hands trembled the more she focused the more powerful the entity pulled at her being. Without thinking she ran off further into the forest, Kohaku yelled after her as did Jaken, but the woman wouldn’t listen. She dodged every tree, and branch; leaping over roots the broke the earth finally reaching a clearing. She saw a staircase leading to a shrine, stopping at the its base she stared at the shrine seeing the barrier that protected its innards. The sun's rays reflected off the barrier’s surface giving off it soft purple hue, Emimaru took a step the barrier dimmed. She climbed the stairs until she was at the very top, she examined her surroundings seeing no sign of any life just her and the shrine. Emimaru turned around realizing she doesn’t sense anyone of the group anymore, she was met with the a view of a purple-blue sky, no clouds in sight. The sun was replaced by the moon, even though it seemed to be night there were no stars in the sky. The woman looked around for any signs of life but was disappointed as she is the only being alive in this land.

“Where the hell am I?” Emimaru spoke to herself only to get a response.

“Ah, you’ve finally come, young Emimaru. I was beginning to give up on your return here.” A woman appeared in front of her seemingly out of thin air. Her hair was a light grey, while her skin was a pale white, her eyes a vibrant sky blue . Emimaru stared at the woman with caution taking a slight step back. The woman shunned her movement reassuring her she is safe. “Still yourself, Emimaru-hime. I was the one who summoned you, I am glad to see you were able to hear them. Please do not run, there is something you must know.” Emimaru did not move from her position, her eyes narrowed suspiciously at the other woman.

“Who are you, first of all. I do not recall being her before, If you don’t mind I’m returning.” Before Emimaru could turn around the woman called after her sounding desperate.

“Please Emimaru-hime, you mustn't leave without knowing who you are! I know I seem suspicious. I do not have a name, but I am the woman who cared for you while you were an infant. During your infancy your mind drifted into different dimensions and when you slept your consciousness would traverse here. I understand if you do not remember such events as an infant, but I assure you I have no ill intentions. I could never harm my lord’s daughter.” Emimaru listened to the woman’s words, astonished at the mention of her father.

“My father? Lord Yuuto, how do you know him? Tell me, please.” The pale woman looked at her head pushed slightly to kiss her shoulder.

“No, Emimaru-hime. While pregnant with you, Lady Aiko was blessed with the protection of my lord, Lord Hitsuki. He bestowed his remaining spiritual energy to you, it’s why you’re so much more powerful. Wielding his power he once held, in a sense makes you his child. You Emimiaru-hime are a Mūnchairudo, a child of the moon. You spiritual energy is siphoned from the moon, you are most powerful on the days of full moon. You were right to break that gem, Emimaru-hime, it inhibited you from learning how to properly use your spiritual power. If you wish to learn, I will join you and teach you along the way.” The woman gave a small smile while waiting for Emimaru to respond. In awe, the young woman found it hard to find her words and just simply nodded. The pale woman practically squealed, catching Emimaru completely off guard. The woman grabbed Emimaru by the shoulders praising the young woman for making a great decision.

“How do we get out of here by the way?” 

“Ah, yes of course. You must tear open a portal with the celestial blade. I will retrieve it, please stay here.” In almost an instant the woman disappeared into the small shrine. Upon her exit Emimaru was met with the celestial blade, a long scythe taller than her, its blade gleamed in the moonlight of the odd dimension. The woman handed the blade and instructed her to focus on the location she wishes to be and simply swipe the air with the blade. Emimaru tried her best to focus on the shrine she approached before being taken to this dimension. She began to feel a breeze on her face as the shrine and stairs came into view, she swiped the air cutting it. She opened one eye, afraid of seeing a failed result only to be amazed at seeing she was wrong. 

“Wonderfully done, my lady.” She approached Emimaru smiling at her as the two walked through, the scythe disappearing from her fingers upon arrival at the base of the shrine.

“Exactly, how long was I gone?” While examining her surroundings, and noticing it was now night. She was only gone a few minutes maybe half an hour. It was high noon when she was with Sesshomaru and the others.

“Certain dimensions do not have the same concept of time. Mere minutes in the Lunarium could be hours here.”

“We have to find everyone. I’m sure Rin is hysterical right about now.” Emimaru began walking in the direction she remember Sesshomaru leading them in. She was stopped by the woman calling her name.

“Emimaru-hime, I should say this now before we reach your group, please refrain from speaking to me. People of this world won’t be able to see me.” Emimaru spun around so quick her hair nearly slapped her in the face. 

“Pardon? So you’re apart of my imagination or something? I must be asleep then, this is all a dream. What exactly do you mean they won’t see you.” 

“I am a being from another dimension, the only reason you can see me is because of your blood. I was born in the Lunarium and it was made for the Mūnchairudo. You Emimaru are a Lunar Child, which is why you are able to see me. This is not a dream, and I am not a figment of your mind.”

“If you were me, you’d see how I have a hard time believing that.”

“I found her! Over here!” Emimaru jumped at Rin screaming away her hidden location. Rin? She thought to herself how she did not sense the small child or even Sesshomaru. She met the small child greeting her before kneeling to her height.

“Rin, please forgive me for running off so suddenly and being gone for so long.” The small child hugged her tightly and Emimaru hugged her back gently holding her small frame. The two were soon interrupted by Jaken, the imp scolded Emimaru’s actions claiming she worried Sesshomaru, and that he still hasn’t returned since she disappeared.

“I see, so should I tell Sesshomaru you left Rin unprotected? I am sure he’d love to hear that. You hold no authority to lecture me as if I am your lesser. You should be on your knees begging for my forgiveness. Don’t you ever speak to me like that ever again, understand?” Her firm words sent chills down the imp’s spine as he regretted his sudden outburst. She was just like Sesshomaru in this field he murmured, but Emimaru ignored Jaken’s weak comeback. 

“Emimaru-hime? You’re alright! Sesshomaru-sama went looking for you, I wonder how far he got. We set up a camp not too far from here, we can go back until he returns.” Kohaku looked to Emimaru then Rin who nodded in agreement. Emimaru followed the children, but was far back so no one could hear her speak.

“Ikumi, that’s your name now.” The woman gasped and looked over to Emimaru, she returned the gesture and smiled at the woman, who blushed slightly before turning back to watch the children walking.

“Thank you, Emimaru-hime. You are too kind to this old woman.”

 

Emimaru sat on a rock that sat in the river further down from their camp. The glow of the fire still visible, but she herself could not be seen, low hanging trees hid her from their eyes, the privacy that was well needed for her to bathe in silence. She asked Ikumi to watch over the group since Sesshomaru still has not returned, she wondered if he’d be gone until morning, which is what it seemed like. The moon hung high in the sky, the first quarter moon, the full moon would be tomorrow. She thought of what Ikumi said, she looked down at her hands. She didn’t feel any different since breaking the gem, everything felt the same. She shook her head and climbed back into the cool water submerging herself completely. Her body went limp as she let the water hold her weightlessly. She heard mumbling and opened her eyes looking right into Sesshomaru’s eyes. She panicked resurfacing and gasping for air, turning her back and covering herself gasping between words.

“What are you doing?! I’m not dead if that what you were thinking, you can go now I’ll be over in a minute. Wait, how long were you there?!”

“As long as it took you to realize I was here.”

“How long is that exactly? Why are you here?”

She looked to Sesshomaru for answers, but his eyes never met hers. The golden spheres trailed down her back, examining her curves. Emimaru felt his eyes burn into her she turned around still covering her bust. To her surprise he still stared at her naked frame, his stares heating her body wherever they landed. She became nervous with each passing moment until she broke his trance.

“Sesshomaru! Please do not stare at me like that, it… it is embarrassing. Please just go back to the camp, I am done here so I’ll be back.” 

“That mark. How did you get it?”

“If you are referring to the seal, it was placed upon me as a child, but it broken so it’s nothing but a scar now.”

“Scar?”. Emimaru gave a long sigh before answering the question again. The seal was something she never really like talking about, it was a mistake and she paid the price of it. The burning sensation rolled over the symbol on her back, and she remembered the events of that night. A new moon. Seeing her father’s corpse. Black lines trailing her veins. The feeling of the seal burning into her skin no longer just ink on her back, now a scar that stained her pale white skin.

“Secrets, are secrets for a reason, Sesshomaru. It is best if you do not pry into the unknown.”. With that said Emimaru stood covering her lower half as well as her bust, wading to the shore where her clothes laid on the trunk of a fallen tree. Once dressed Emimaru plopped down in front of the fire, wringing the excess water from her snowy white hair. She leaned close to dry the strands faster than leaving the air to do so for her, which was not going as planned.

“Lean close enough and your hair will catch fire.” Emimaru huffed at Sesshomaru’s warning, she knew her hair would most likely burn. The heat made her skin warm, reminding her of her mother, she was always warm and rarely did she complain about being cold unlike Emimaru. The woman always had hard times staying warm, often receiving complaints from her mother how her fingers were as cold as ice. Unconsciously, she began leaning closer to the flames, only to be yanked back by her upper arm. 

“Do you not hear me?” Sesshomaru glared down at her, eyes narrowed, his hair flew over one shoulder mixing with hers. Emimaru looked back to the fire and back at Sesshomaru, before she could speak he walked away sitting down and leaning against a tree. She pouted at not being able to explain herself, and turned to Sesshomaru, but was cut short when she saw his eyes were closed. She wondered if he was sleep, and thought to test that theory. Slowly, she walked closer to the sleeping demon, stooping to his height once in front of him. She looked at him puffing out her lips. With her hand resting on her knee, she poked Sesshomaru’s cheek, but yielded no response. She attempted it once more, unfortunately she was caught by Sesshomaru nonetheless. She had no idea how to react, she didn’t even know why she did it to begin with.

“I-I…”

“You are a bothersome woman.”

Emimaru bowed her head slightly regretting her decision. She apologized, and stood up, going towards Ah-Un and resting against the dragon just as Rin and Kohaku have done. She stared at the sky and watched the moon as everyone else except Sesshomaru slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super late update. Work has been murdering me AND the semester stared back up. But enjoy anyways! 
> 
> PS: Put a small overwatch reference in there see if you can get it!!


	3. Chapter 3

_ Thee are a Mūnchairudo, powerful beings born of the moon. Come the rise of the black moon and strip thee of thine weakness. Only shall thee be a being of pure celestial power. _

  


Emimaru’s eyes shot open, as the mantra repeated itself once more in her head. These thoughts were not her own, something else was telling her this. She looked up at the star littered sky, thinking on the word’s origin. She sighed deeply, wondering what exactly that meant, stripped of what weakness? The moon was slowly beginning it’s decent, but still dark enough for her to see some stars. She sat up pulling her knees to her chest, wondering about every odd trait she had. Demons rarely needed sleep, unless they used a large amount of energy, nor did they need to eat often, along with the wide range of abilities depending what breed  they were. Emimaru was Inu and Hebi, it seems all she inherited was: the healing factor, acidic venom, elongated fangs, heightened sense of smell, extreme flexibility, as well as claws. Everything else seemed of a different origin until she got the seal, as a child her cousins would tease her for lacking in what they did not. They were also mixed with Hebi, somehow she got the short end of the stick. Every other child had a vast assortment of abilities, while Emimaru struggled. She remembered hearing the rumors of her mother being a whore, and Emimaru a bastard child. Rumors that her father, Lord Yuuto, was not her father. When she was told she would be getting married Emimaru seemed a bit nervous about the idea of sharing her life with someone after the ridicule she received as a child. The day she met Sesshomaru. Lord Yuuto brought her along when traveling to the western castle. She recalled becoming afraid of Inukimi, Sesshomaru’s mother, the woman was blunt and harsh. Upon their arrival her eyes immediately fell onto Emimaru, the curious raise of her brow suggested she knew the outcome before anything happened.  With her father’s hand on her shoulder, he introduced her and Emimaru bowed to the demon woman. Inukimi lead the two to Sesshomaru who sat at the base of a tree, eyes closed, but still aware of his surroundings, letting Emimaru admire him further without repercussion. Her father and Inukimi left the girl telling her to introduce herself. Before she could protest to her father he was gone, slowly she turned around to find Sesshomaru still hasn’t acknowledged her presence. She was not sure if he was asleep, or just pretending so he doesn’t have to deal with his fire breathing mother. Kneeling down, Emimaru whispered his name and giving him hers, without a response she poked his cheek, his skin was smooth and soft. Still no answer from him, she began to debate if he was dead, so she stared intently at his chest, seeing it smoothly rise and fall, with a sigh of relief she poked him again. 

  


“Repeat that and regret it.” 

  


With a yelp she fell on her backside, she heard him speak, yet he still didn’t move, at least he opened his eyes. 

  


“Oh, my apologies. You wouldn’t answer me so,”

  


“You antagonize me?”. His eyes met hers and she froze in place. His golden stare bore into her soul, she saw his eyes widen slightly just before they narrowed. 

  


“Emimaru. My name is Emimaru...my father told me you and I are supposed to marry.”

  


“Your eyes...are bright.”

  


“My eyes? What about them? They’ve always been...bright,”. She looked at him with a questioning look and his eyes narrowed further, perhaps in frustration, but she could hardly tell his face did not hold an expression long enough for her to decipher.

  


“You are surprised? Seems you lack commendable suitors.” 

  


“Not many men want to marry a girl rumored to be a bastard. Stains the blood, as they say. I don’t know why I am here, but my father said yours would believe him.”. She said with her head still bowed, she twirled her finger in a blade of grass avoiding eye contact. She looked around the garden noting every flower that lay around them, as well as the koi pond that seemed to have caught her eye long enough for Sesshomaru to take note of. He glanced over to the pond and back at her only to see that she had disappeared. Looking over to the pond again he saw her stooped over the edge with her fingers in the water. 

  


“Entertained?”. He asked with slight amusement in his tone.

  


“Of course, I am! I love water.”. Her sudden outburst of excitement caught him by surprise. She swirled her finger around in the water and she giggled when the koi swam to nip her claws. She was so immersed in playing with the water she barely heard her father calling for her.

  


“Ah, I forgot about the pond. I’m sure you barely spoke to her, Sesshomaru. She may be quiet, but she is a remarkable girl, she would make a wonderful wife just give her a thought. Emimaru, come we must leave now.”

  


“Now? She..”. Sesshomaru cut himself off and looked off into the distance, but could feel the smile Lord Yuuto gave him. 

  


“Yes, father. When can I come back?”

  


“For Sesshomaru or the pond?”. She looked from the pond and then to Sesshomaru. She wanted to say the pond, but she also wanted to know him more since she’s supposed to marry him. 

  


“Both.”. As simple as her answer was it held a deeper meaning to their budding relationship.

  
  
  
  


Brought out of her memories by Ah-Un’s yawning growl, Emimaru looked at the dragon whose eyes met hers.

  


“Well, good morning Ah-Un. Sleep well?”. The two-headed dragon gave a low growl which she took as an approval. 

  


She smiled at the dragon as it laid its head down, resting just a bit more before he was called to continue their journey again. She glanced over to Sesshomaru who was watching the sky, completely lost in his thoughts. Emimaru felt a pang of heartache as she wondered why the two never married. Over time the two became close, some may even say they were lovers. After her father’s death, everything seemed to fall apart. Their relationship became strained and finally Sesshomaru broke off ties with her entirely. She always wondered if she did something wrong to cause him to lose interest in her. Had he ever had an interest in her to begin with, or was he just obeying his father’s wishes? Sesshomaru caught her gaze, and she gasped quietly apologizing and looking elsewhere. Even though the two were inseparable in their younger years, being around him always caused Emimaru to become flustered, and stutter. Desperate for a change she stood and walked to the river dipping her feet into the cool water. Her eyes watched the stream of water pool into the lake further down. She sat on the river bank, and looking around for Ikumi, who seemed to have noticed the stiff atmosphere. She kneeled on the bank next to Emimaru.

  


“What is your relation, Emimaru-hime?” Emimaru glanced at her from the corner of her eye knowing if she spoke Sesshomaru would definitely hear her. She wrote  _ betrothed _ into the air hoping the woman could translate. Emimaru heard a gasp revealing she understood, she gave a small chuckle before looking at Ikumi. “My lady, I had no idea. You two should be close, should you not?”. Emimaru sighed heavily, hinting the pair’s strained relationship. Ikumi caught wind of her melancholy expression and refrained from asking anymore questions about their relationship.

  


“Emi? Is that really you?”. A familiar voice assaulted her ears as she turned to see Inuyasha and a group of humans with him. His presence seemed to wake Kohaku and Rin. The young boy ran into the arms of a woman with matching brown hair. Emimaru assumed she was Sango, Kohaku’s beloved elder sister. Emimaru stood turning to face Inuyasha and everyone else. 

  


“Inuyasha, you know this woman?”. Said the girl holding a bow hooked on her shoulder. She wore strange yet revealing clothing. Was that normal attire among humans?

  


“Are you sure she’s the one you sensed?”. This time the monk spoke up. His eyes focused intently on Emimaru. 

  


“What’dya mean about that, Miroku? I know what I sensed and it was her.”

  


“I can see how you picked up on her scent, she is a beautiful woman.”. The monk commented only to receive a death glare from Sango. Emimaru wondered if the two have...history with one another. 

  


“Emi, what happened? You look so different now.”

  


“No warm welcome for your elder brother? How rude of you.”.  Sesshomaru spoke giving Emimaru a reprieve from Inuyasha’s comment. 

  


“Like hell! I have nothin’ to say to you, Sesshomaru.”. Inuyasha quipped, not even looking in Sesshomaru’s direction. Emimaru was amazed at the brothers’ interaction, she thought Inuyasha and Sesshomaru’s relationship was chaotic. For him to snap back with such venom behind his words the two must not be on good terms.

  


“If your father could see how the two of you treated each other, I’m sure both of you would be scolded despite your age. You’re siblings, love each other.”. Emimaru’s words caught everyone’s attention as well as Jaken and Rin who were talking with one another. A silence fell upon the group until Inuyasha broke the silence.

  


“You...Emimaru why are you with Sesshomaru? You got an attachment to her now? ”. Inuyasha’s tone began to deepen as his eyes narrowed.

  


“Inuyasha?”. The archer took a step closer her hand resting on his shoulder, trying to console his rising anger.

  


“Will you kill me, Inuyasha? Your evil elder brother stealing your love away? You abandoned her, no? My matters should not concern you. She is mine, if you were not aware.”

  


“Like hell she is! You don’t deserve her!”

  


Inuyasha had enough of Sesshomaru’s forwardness and drew tessaiga attacking his brother. Sesshomaru returned the favor drawing bakusaiga and blocking his attack. Everyone stood in silence as the two fought. Emimaru couldn’t take the brother’s malice for each other any longer. She felt a warm sensation in her hands before she realized a deep purple glow emanated from her hands. 

  


“Enough!”. She threw her hands as if she were holding the two back from each other. “You two are a disappointment to your father! Will you never learn?”. She looked in their direction noticing she stopped them in their tracks, both were restrained by the purple light that glowed in her hands. Everyone stared at her with shock on every face she looked at. She relaxed and the purple energy dissipated. She felt her chest tighten as tears threatened to break free.

  


“Emi? Hey, ya alright?”

  


“A question with an obvious answer. The two of you…are a mystery.”. Emimaru looked at Inuyasha then to Sesshomaru, and laughed. Everyone was puzzled at the sudden power she just displayed.

  


“What was that? Emimaru, how?”. Sesshomaru questioned. Emimaru couldn’t explain what she was let alone what she did.

  


“Seeing you two fight, it hurts. I wanted it to stop so I did. I don’t know how.” 

  


“Lady Emimaru, may I see your hand?”. Asked Miroku and Emimaru raised a brow. He quickly approached her and she held out her hand.

  


“Uh, Miroku, what are you doing?” A small fox demon hopped onto his shoulder attempting to examine her just as the monk was doing.

  


“This may sound odd, but may I prick your skin? Just enough to make you bleed.”. Emimaru’s eyes grew wide with the monk’s insane inquiry. 

  


“Why do you wish for me to bleed?”

  


“Yeah, what are ya getting at, anyways?”. Inuyasha was now walking over sheathing tessaiga as did Sesshomaru who watched from afar.

  


“Her blood, if I am correct the power she possess could be of the Mūnchairudo. They are a pale being, pale hair, pale eyes, pale skin. So her blood should be pale as well, just as the moon is pale.

  


“But my hair has black streaks, as well as my eyes. Also how do you know of the Mūnchairudo?”

  


“That may be so, but Lady Emimaru you have special blood nonetheless. Nothing can harm you without extreme backlash.”

  


“Miroku, what are you saying?”. Questioned the small fox child. Emimaru noticed everyone gather closer examining her features further.

  


“My father told me the Mūnchairudo were descendants of a kami. That’s why their ties with the heavens is so strong. They also have an attachment to water, saying it’s what the moon controls. It is perplexing how Lady Emimaru has white and black hair yes, Father did say the Mūnchairudo have pale features. No one has seen one since the last  Mūnchairudo, Hitsuki, he died protecting Japan from an invasion. Many who saw the battle say they recall Hitsuki summoning a mass amount of energy, which was the same shade of purple.”

  


“So you’re saying Emimaru-hime is a descendant?”. Asked Kohaku who was looking at Emimaru with even more amazement.

  


“Impossible. The Mūnchairudo were purged by cowards who feared they’re true strength.”. Everyone shifted their gaze to Sesshomaru who spoke up shedding light to the whereabouts of the Mūnchairudo.

  


“He is right. Hitsuki was the last and when he was gone the Mūnchairudo people was dead to history. Seems like history is repeating itself, Lady Emimaru you are the first Mūnchairudo in a millennia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emimaru and Sesshomaru's relationship is horrible BUT her claimed her as his? Whooa baby steps sesshy. Hope you guys don't mind my sesshy being a saracstic mofo but i love writing him as such. Emimaru is the first in a long time? Well then where the kids at Sesshy? Gotta revive the lost race. Also more light on who and what the Mūnchairudo are. Also also I'll try to keep updates around 2-4 days after each other. Also also also remember the fact about her black and white hair for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Emimaru looked at the symbol on her arm, tracing each curve. If she was the lost Mūnchairudo then why does she have such features? The monk spoke of pale features, but Emimaru had half of these pale features. She looked at her claws and noticed they were shorter, her skin seemed to become more pale, despite being in the sun everyday since her journey with Sesshomaru. It’s been hours since their group separated from Inuyasha and his friends. She didn’t think Inuyasha would throw such a fit, insisting she travel with them. The archer, Kagome, seemed worried while watching Inuyasha have his child like moment. That woman was a complete puzzle, she showed signs of having feelings towards him, but would not hesitate to scream at the hanyou. The girl did resemble Kikyo, the woman Inuyasha seemed so infatuated with. She never wanted to have such a relationship with him, but she slowly began to return the his feelings. Everything seemed fine until the day she found the two embracing one another, and sharing a kiss. Afterwards, Emimaru refused to see or speak with Inuyasha and continued focus on her work as a court lady. Her mother would… Her mother? Emimaru could hardly picture the woman’s face nor remember her name. She’s only been gone from home for about a month and memories of the woman who birthed and raised her seemed to disappear from memory. Emimaru frowned, delving further into her thoughts, desperately trying to put a face to her mother. She knows she has a mother, but she cannot remember her.

“-Maru. Emimaru. Are you deaf, woman?”. She jumped at the sound of her name and felt a hand on her shoulder and followed the trail up to Sesshomaru who stopped her from walking into him.

“Hn?”. 

“Emimaru-hime, are you alright? You were scowling again. Is it about Inuyasha?”. Kohaku said, drawing Emimaru’s attention. She turned her gaze to everyone else, then back to Sesshomaru. She shook her head walking around the daiyoukai and continuing forward ignoring the first question. The group watched her walk and followed her actions, Kohaku frowned looking at the frame of the only other woman he’s felt a motherly connection to, besides Sango and their mother. 

“Sesshomaru-sama, is she going to be okay? Emimaru-hime seems… distracted lately. Can we take her to the ocean? I don’t think it’s too far away.”. Kohaku’s request grabbed the attention of Rin and Jaken, both who turned their attention to Sesshomaru awaiting his response.

“The ocean,”. Sesshomaru repeated. “How do you know that?”. He asked looking at Kohaku.

“She looks happy when near water. So the ocean will make her very happy.”.

“Oh yeah, that’s right. Whenever we camp near a river or lake she’s always close to it. Good idea, Kohaku,”. The small girl chimed, practically jumping up and down. She smiled at Kohaku then turned her gaze to Sesshomaru. “It’s been days since she smiled or laughed. She’s so quiet now, she barely speaks to us anymore too.”. Her tone was pleading, which surprised Sesshomaru. He didn’t know the children and Emimaru grew so close in only a month.  
Sesshomaru never responded to the children, just walking ahead of them past Emimaru who was caught in her thoughts again. She seemed to have not noticed his presence while he was beside her nor when he advanced further ahead. Emimaru still was able to navigate whilst daydreaming, she snapped from her thoughts when she smelled salt water. They were at least an hour away from the shore, yet here they were standing a few meters from the ocean. Emimaru’s eyes lit up as she walked up to the shore. Water rode over her clothed feet as she went further into the water. She giggled as her kimono billowed around her legs, Emimaru walked deeper stopping until the water was at her mid-thigh. Rin and Kohaku smiled at each other, proud of their achievement. 

“Thanks, Sesshomaru-sama. Funny how attached she to water, she-. Wha-?”. Kohaku’s attention was focused on the purple glow radiate around Emimaru. The more Emimaru laughed the brighter it became. The glowing aura spanned out in all directions until it passed over the group. The aura felt serene and calm, making everyone feel protected. 

“What is this?”. Sesshomaru murmured. Kohaku and Rin walked towards the ocean joining Emimaru. The two didn’t say a word as they stood next to the still woman; the aura still emanating from her. 

“Those three, what on earth are they doing?”. Jaken spoke, eyes darting from the trio over to his lord. Emimaru went from giggling and swirling her leg around in the water to standing completely still, no sound coming from her nor the children. Sesshomaru began calling to Emimaru’s name repeatedly, as he approached her. The closer he got the stronger her aura felt, as soon as his feet touched the small wave the three snapped around. Emimaru’s eyes glowed white; her face was no longer adorned with her demonic marking nor the mysterious symbols that adorned her skin since the sapphire was destroyed. Her hair became white as well as her eyes, hair, and skin while Kohaku and Rin’s eyes were a light pink.

“My lord, their eyes! Could it be..she is controlling them.”. Jaken stared in amazement at the trio staring at Sesshomaru.

The further Sesshomaru stepped Kohaku and Rin stepped in front of Emimaru as if trying to protect her. Stopping in his tracks, Sesshomaru took note of Kohaku reaching for his weapon, narrowing his eyes he leapt forward dodging the boy’s attack and grabbing Emimaru yanking her from the water. The aura slowly dissipated and the children soon regained their bearings, seeming to not remember going into the water. Sesshomaru looked down at Emimaru who was still pressed against his breastplate, she would not move nor speak. Pulling her head up, he saw her eyes were both pale, the foreign symbol returned to her forehead while the demon markings remained absent, however, her hair still bore black and white strands. Night was approached as the sun set into the oceans depths, Kohaku and Rin made a fire and gathered food. By the time they finished it was night as the full moon began it’s ascent into the sky and the stars decorated the view. Emimaru still hasn’t awaken from her sleep, and Kohaku as well as Rin began to worry about her; the two would check her every now and again, softly calling her name and failing to gain a response. Her face and hair glowed in the moonlight as she remained serene, she rested on the furs Sesshomaru provided for her as he sat next to her glancing in her directions for any signs of her awakening. 

 

“My child, you have grown. Just a bit longer and you shall join your father,”. Deep within her subconscious, Emimaru, heard someone speaking to her. She could not deviate, whether, it was a living being speaking to her or a disembodied entity. The language was also peculiar, she heard it once before when she was very small; her father spoke it, but only on certain occasions that dealt with his studies. Who was speaking to her and what were they saying. Suddenly, a small light formed in front of Emimaru. She reached out to touch the small orb only for it to form into a silhouette and grab her arm, pulling her close. “Death shall consume the weak, Emimaru.”. With that said, it threw her back and Emimaru felt as if she were falling. With a scream she thrusted forward, panting and tears rolling down her face. Just then, it felt intimidating almost evil spirited. 

“You’re awake!”. Rin yelled jumping into Emimaru’s lap and burying her face into the woman’s neck, Kohaku kneeled beside her hugging her as well. 

“What happened?”. Sesshomaru spoke up drawing everyone’s attention. Emimaru could not answer him, just like how she could purify Kohaku’s shard. She shrugged her shoulders looking at the man who kept his eyes glued to the sky. 

“I do not remember.”.

“Do not lie. It will not end well.”.

“If I lie to you know would you know? How do you know what is true?”. Emimaru quipped closing her eyes and looking opposite of Sesshomaru. Kohaku guided Rin back to the fire telling her she should sleep. It was beyond midnight judging on the position of the moon, the pair needed their rest.

“Keep away from the ocean. Also, hold your tongue before I rip it from your mouth.”.

“We both know I will do neither. Hn? Oh, when did those two wander off. Before you try lecturing me on the matter I’ll just-,”. As she began to turn and walk away from Sesshomaru, he grabbed her arm and spun her around, pulling her close as he stared her in the eye. Emimaru frowned looking at Sesshomaru’s arm gripping her upper arm. Normally, being this close to her betrothed husband would mortify her, but now she didn’t feel anything but irritation. “Let go of me before YOU regret it.”. Emimaru thrashed trying to get out of Sesshomaru’s grip.

“What is wrong with you? You’ve been silent for a week, has Inuyasha’s presence rekindle some suppressed fervor?”. Emimaru gasped at his question, she looked at him in the eye and frowned. She felt his grip loosen and used this opportunity to rip from his hand.

“Do you really think I am lovesick? Haven’t you wondered why I’ve not left on my own? I wanted to stay, be by your side even if you do not love me. Now, it’s different. I do not need to stay.”. Emimaru coldy worded as she turned before Sesshomaru gave her an earful. She walked away and in the direction of the ocean.

Once she reached the shore, Emimaru glanced around looking for Ikumi who appeared next to her. The girl wondered how Ikumi would disappear and reappear whether she even thought of her, as if Emimaru summoned the elder woman without knowledge of doing do.

“My lady, he was your betrothed, why did you stray from his side?”. Emimaru glanced over to Ikumi chuckling at her question.

“ I do not require his company, besides I have bigger plans. I was kidnapped before I joined Sesshomaru, he killed that man. I will find his clan, see why they attempted kidnapping me, and kill whoever sent out such order.”. Ikumi audibly gasped and looked at her; Emimaru met her gaze, her expression never wavered. She meant what she said and Ikumi knew there was no deterring her.

“My lady, if I may, what do you plan on doing after such a task? Will you return home? Or to Sesshomaru-sama?”.

“Neither. Earlier I went into the ocean...it spoke to me, taught me how to control humans. I collapsed and while unconscious I was told something in a language father once spoke, it sounded threatening as well.”. Emimaru stopped talking when she saw Ikumi’s mouth gaped open.

“My lady, do you remember what it said? Please this is important!”.

“You know what I’m talking about don’t you?”. The woman nodded vigorously, her hand clasped together.

“If I am correct, it’s Magatsuhi. He must’ve tried possessing you, but your spiritual energy is enough to kill him so he refrained from doing so. My lady, you said the ocean spoke with you?”.

“Yes, why? You told me my people have a strong connection to bodies of water. Plus it is a full moon, so my spiritual energy has tripled correct?”.

“My lady, that was during the morning. Amazing, you are that much more powerful? Soon your Mūnchairudo will consume the daiyoukai blood and you will become a pure blood.”. Ikumi beckoned for Emimaru’s hand and she used her sharpened nail to prick her palm. Black and red liquid soon pooled in her palm and Emimaru blinked twice seeing if she was really looking at her blood.

“Yes, the Mūnchairudo blood is already consumed much of your daiyoukai blood. Once a full blood, your scent will change. No one will recognize it and those willing enough will try to challenge you, my lady. We must train you to control your magick as well as your celestial blade.”

“My blade? Yes, my celestial blade. How did you know what weapon I preferred.”. Emimaru remembered the blade she used to bring the two from that dimension to reality. She wondered of the blade’s origin, or maybe it was forged as soon as she told Sesshomaru. That had to be impossible. 

“There is one other thing, my lady, we must return to the the palace in within the Lunarium to begin your training. There is no approximate amount of time we will spend there, just know your training will take years in the Lunarium, so expect years to pass here. Those children may be adults by the time we return. ”. Gripping the handle of the scythe, Emimaru looked at the stars, reflected off the blade and sighed. She wanted to master her new found power, as well as learn more of her people and she turned to Ikumi nodding in affirmation. Without a word she cut a tear in the plane, looking through she did not recognize the plane. 

“Where is this?’. Emimaru glanced at Ikumi who examined the plane just as she was. She seemed entertained with the superb mistake she made. 

“This is the training grounds, my lady. This is the lower level of the palace. Please.”. The two walked through the tear and as the rip mended itself upon arrival, Emimaru glanced around taking in her surroundings. The ground the two stood on was cracked and uneven stone, there were posts with burned out lanterns attached to them. There were broken and rusted weapons, and skeletons littering the ground, the amount of skeletal remains resembled a war, or perhaps an invasion. The sky was no longer a vibrant purple-blue, but a red-orange hue fitting perfect with this scene. The moon still hung in the sky which confused her further at the way night and day worked here.

“What happened here? A war?”. Emimaru looked at the woman who sighed and gazed at the broken stone. Her saddened expression told her this is the remnants of an invasion. She remembered Sesshomaru saying her people were murdered by others who feared them. “Were you here.. I mean when this happened,”. Ikumi only nodded kneeling in front of a skeleton with an arrow lodged in the ribs and an axe extending from the skull. Emimaru stood by her side and kneeled down, she touched the skull. Memories sped through her mind and she yanked her hand away. Her actions caught Ikumi’s attention as she touched the young woman’s shoulder.

“Not war, but a purge,”. Ikumi held the severed skull towards Emimaru urging for her to touch. “The story you heard from the monk is embellished. There is more to us, we are gifted with the power over life and death, but with severe limitations. You can see the memories of the dead, as well as their death. Being a Mūnchairudo, we are heavily blessed with spiritual power and can communicate with the dead.”. Emimaru looked at her mouth agape, she looked from the skull and to Ikumi. Putting two and two together, she guessed that Ikumi was a spirit as well, lingering around waiting for her.

“Ikumi, are these your remains? You’re a spirit, that’s why you told me not to speak to you. Why not tell me in the beginning? I would’ve understood, sort of.”. She lied. Emimaru would have lost it, speaking to the dead is not a normal thing for a demon or a human. Ikumi nodded in response and gave a gentle smile, holding the skull to Emimaru, who reluctantly touched the skull.

Emimaru looked around to see a room and a woman lying down, sleeping. The sleeping woman had the exact same features as Ikumi which validated Emimaru’s assumptions that the skeleton was her body. A man soon entered the room kneeling in front of her and pushed the bangs from her face, insinuating a small grunt from her. The man turned his gaze from Ikumi up to Emimaru, green eyes met her own. Her heart dropped as the man’s eyes never wavered, Emimaru turned around to see a small child standing behind her. She exhaled as the child wandered over to the two. She was relieved to know no one could see her despite this being a memory. The boy kneeled on the blankets next to Ikumi. The boy’s white hair fell over his eyes as he leaned forwards kissing Ikumi’s cheek, his green eyes glistened with excitement. A scream took everyone’s attention and Emimaru ran to the shōji door trying to open it, her hand phased through and she went through. He beckoned the two to follow him and so they did. The trio ran through their small home and outside, as did Emimaru. Other homes were ablaze, white-haired people ran about, while some stood their ground and fought. Corpses littered the ground and screams filled her ears, the scent of blood so strong it made her sick. She caught the sight of a man cutting down a woman and her child, another forcing himself upon another while the woman’s husband was forced to watch. Not being able to watch Emimaru averted her eyes looking for Ikumi and her family. The sight of such chaotic destruction tore her heart apart as she shed tears for the people. She ran in the path she saw Ikumi go, only to stop half way when she saw the boy running off in another direction along with small girl. She followed the pair, run into the thicket of a forest, they stopped in front of a tree and a purple beam of light drew Emimaru back to the village. Once she reached the source she saw the man, she assumed to be Ikumi’s husband. His hair was black as well as his eyes as he fought an army of demons, a woman attacked Ikumi and he turned his attention to her, which was a fatal decision, before he reached her an arrow struck him, tearing through his heart. Ikumi screamed as she too was shot, a man yelled to the other demons, Emimaru saw he held the small children’s heads blood still pouring from their necks, and showed them to Ikumi. The amount of death was overbearing and had Emimaru screaming at the murderous demons, who grinned and cheered at their grim achievement. Just as she looked to Ikumi, a woman thrashed her head with an axe multiple times before beheading her. The woman laughed maniacally, and stuck the axe in Ikumi’s head. Tears flooded from her eyes as she soon felt the emotion of every one of her people, she staggered over to Ikumi’s corpse seeing the pool of white blood staining the stones beneath her. Ikumi’s face was brutally mutilated, it was hard to even make out her appearance. Emimaru cried out and jolted when she heard Ikumi calling her. Her eyes snapped open to see she Ikumi’s tear stained face. She apologized to Ikumi, shedding tears with the woman and hugging her tightly.

“Wh-why would they do such a thing? It was brutal, bloody- he tried Hitsuki he-,”. She stopped trying to talk and attempted to gather herself.

“We are beings of life and death, but only a small percentage of people actually had that ability. So instead of finding them, the demons betrayed our trust and murdered our flesh and captured all of our souls, except mine and Hitsuki.”.

“Souls? Where are their souls? Also, the blood... everyone had black blood but you and your family’s was white. I thought the Mūnchairudo had white blood, also why is mine black?”.

“Ah, story time it is then. The souls of our people is trapped within the Shikon no tama long before it fell into Lady Kikyo’s care. Emimaru,”. Ikumi grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly before speaking again. “You are the the embodiment of life and death, your blood is black because it is still tainted by your demon blood. Until you are cleansed it will become white just as mine. Blood of mixed Mūnchairudo is black, and full blooded Mūnchairudo is white.”.

“How am I going to be cleansed? I was born demon.”.

“You are Hitsuki’s reincarnation. I told you that lie, as to not overwhelm you. Once I saw your green eyes the moment you traversed here, I knew you shared his soul. I made sure you grew up and live prosperously, until the time came for our people to return to the world. To avoid a repeat in history, we must live in secrecy. The portals here must stay sealed.”.

“Ikumi...I’m ready to start my training.”. She stood and wiping the dried tears from her cheeks. Ikumi stood as well and nodded. 

“This plain, you control it. Think, and it shall appear. You will train with it.”. Emimaru snapped over to Ikumi who stared with a questioning expression in return. She shook away the confusion and prepared herself as she summoned a weak demon to start on. Once it appeared, Emimaru unconsciously fought the beast. Every dodge and strike, she wondered how she knew to do so and when. She jumped just as the beast’s claws plummeted down, running up it’s arm Emimaru with the blade cutting through its arm with ease. The beast roared in pain flinging her back, she flipped mid air landing on the ground. It charged at her and Emimaru muttered to herself before releasing a blast of dark purple energy slicing through the demon. It toppled over lifeless as it shed into a black mist. Emimaru looked from the blade to Ikumi, who was smiling at her.

“Your training will be fairly simple, my lady.”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy more lore of the star people!! Sesshy is losing his waifu ever so slowly. Just saying her purification will come at a cost guys!! Keep reading onward.


	5. Chapter 5

Emimaru stared up at the purple moonlit sky, the multicolored clouds floated aimlessly. Sitting on the blade of her scythe that was embedded in a wall of rock, she looked down at naked and burned trees. The whole place seemed to be stripped of life as nothing but the wind could be heard, no life lived in this wasteland. The ground was cracked and dry, pieces of gravel tumbled about with each rumble of thunder, she looked to the sky for any sign of rain, but the clouds bore nothing. Lightning flashed across the violet sky, brightening it to a beautiful lilac shade. The beautiful view had he eyes glued, awaiting another flash of light to change the sky’s color. She’d been here for almost three months of the ‘Lunar time’ as Ikumi would put it, her training was nearly completed and she awaited her ‘Purification’. Emimaru requested to return to reality once she became purified, wanting to build her empire among humans and demons, rather, sequestered to the world.

She looked behind her shoulder as she felt Ikumi’s presence before she spoke, “My lady, I do believe I have nothing-,”.

The woman was cut off by the hime’s overbearing words. “Where exactly do you disappear to? There can’t be many places for a spirit to traverse.”.

“P-Pardon?”. The spirited woman stuttered becoming slightly tense.

“You tend to disappear when among the living, and only resurface when I think of you. Why is that?”. The young woman stood on the handle of the blade as she turned to Ikumi, her pale white eyes holding an inquisitive gaze 

Ikumi was shocked at her question. She never thought the hime would ever think to question her absence in the living world. “My lady, where is this coming from? Do not think I am to weak to stand alongside you upon our return. I leave when I know you are not bothered by your thoughts. Once I feel you have summoned me I return to check on you, I will be with you until I can be reunited with my family.”. The woman gave a motherly smile to the young woman, who in return smiled as well.

“I will make sure you see them again, I promise.”. With that said she stepped onto solid ground and pulled the scythe from the cliff side, turning to see a surprised Ikumi.

The woman watched her intently before speaking, “You wish to return now?”.

Emimaru smiled before chuckling, “Better now than later. Besides I want to find whoever told that man to kidnap me all those months ago. My question is how did he get past the guards, my bedroom is guarded while I sleep. Now, Ikumi, let’s go.”. Emimaru wielded her scythe with elegance as she opened a rift and stepped through. 

She and Ikumi, were greeted with the blue ocean, and a brilliant blue sky. She was in the same place before she had originally left. Nothing looked different, the sky was still blue, and the grass is still green, the only difference is the amount of time she has been gone. How long was she gone?

“My lady, where should we begin to find-,”. Emimaru shushed Ikumi as she sensed someone approaching, she focused on the presence and realized there were more along with it.

“Inuyasha, and his friends, I assume. Isn’t my scent different?”. Turning to Ikumi, who stared back with confusion written on her face as well.

The ground began to quake violently, she stabbed the earth with her scythe to keep her upright. Surveying her surrounding she noticed another presence that she did not feel before, a demon, a large demon. A shadow covered Emimaru and as she looked up she saw an enormous winged demon flying above her. It landed a great distance away from her and she stared at the bleached white beast. Wings lay upon its back, it resembled a wolf but much larger, with fangs protruding from its mouth. The snow-white wolf seemed to be injured, the blade of tessaiga lodged in its jowls. Immediately, she ran to its aid, she could not explain it but she felt safe around this creature. She gently pet its face and grabbed the hilt of tessaiga, as she cooed the beast. 

“Emimaru-hime, this beast is a winter wolf. They were our companions, before the purge. You must heal him, and he will be eternally grateful to you, he may even bond with you and become your lifelong companion!”. Ikumi squealed, her hands clasped together. She went up to Emimaru and the wolf, petting the beast’s fluffy white fur. Breaking apart the scythe she attached it to the magnetic plate around her hips. It began to relax against her touch, as Emimaru tended to its wound. She held the hilt with a firm grip and yanked it from the wolf’s jowl, it gave a loud pained roar. The two women hushed the beast as it laid on the ground, giving the women a better angle to help heal its wound. With blood-covered hands, Emimaru held her hand over its wound and concentrated healing. A soft pink glow engulfed her hands as the puncture wound slowly mended.

She looked at her work and was pleased, the wolf met her gaze and closed its eyes, nuzzling Emimaru’s face with her own. Ikumi gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands. “She’s marking you, Emimaru-hime. You and her are bonded now.”

“How so? She just rubbed against me.”

Ikumi pouted at her comment. “The two of felt a strong sense of happiness. Your emotions melded together and thus the two of you are bonded.”. Emimaru looked at the wolf who had completely relaxed and seemed to be resting. She rubbed her head and felt a surge of energy as her hand grazed over its forehead. Confused, she put her hand over the same area and felt the same energy again. Its purity emanated from the wolf’s head, the Shikon no Tama? It’s completed.

Emimaru felt that Inuyasha and his group had gotten a lot closer and were nearing them. The wolf took note of his presence and leapt into an attack stance, growling and baring her teeth. Emimaru was quick to calm the wolf, gently petting her front leg that was twice her size. The wolf did not remove her eyes from Inuyasha, who glared at the beast in return. 

Kagome stepped forward gaining everyone’s attention before speaking. “ Emimaru-hime! Step away from that demon, it nearly killed Inuyasha! That demon attacked us when we tried to take the shard from its head.”.

Inuyasha was next to speak, “What are ya doin’ here anyways? I thought you were traveling with Sesshomaru and Kohaku.”.

Emimaru glanced at each member of the group, she wondered about how much time has passed, where this dire wolf originated from, and how many shards needed to be recovered. Kohaku told her there was only one, his shard, she silently gasped at the thought of Kohaku perishing. She had grown to like the young boy and his death. Wait. Kagome said shard, she looked at the wolf again and noticed it, indeed, had shard within its flesh. Were there two Shikon jewels? That had to be impossible, the legends saw Midoriko sacrificed herself creating the Shikon no Tama, one jewel, could there be a twin jewel? She pressed her palm against the wolf’s leg, and she bowed her head to Emimaru as a response. She knew what Emimaru wanted, and gladly obliged.

“My lady, the jewel must stay within her, only remove the shard.”. Ikumi inquired before she attempted anything.

She pressed her index finger on the wolf’s head and a hue of pink glowed between her finger and the shard. Slowly, she removed the shard from her head and held it in her hand, examining it. The group stared at her in awe, the demon that once tried killing them was tranquil in Emimaru’s presence. 

She walked up to Inuyasha handing him the shard, she turned to Sango and spoke, “Kohaku...where is he?”. 

Shocked Sango was delayed in speech, “He- He is alive. Kikyo’s spiritual power revived him.”

Emimaru sighed in relief and turned away from the group to gather the wolf before she pounces on Inuyasha. When she was at her side she noticed tessaiga covered in blood laying in the sand of the beach. She picked it up and tossed it to Inuyasha before turning and walking away. 

“Emi, wait.”. Inuyasha called. She looked over her shoulder, but said nothing. Prompting him to continue. “You didn’t answer me.”.

“Why do you wish to know? For someone who fights with his brother upon each meeting, you sure worry about him a lot.”. Before Inuyasha could answer, Emimaru walked away the wolf right alongside her. 

 

Emimaru sat on a boulder that lay in a bed of water. Yuki, her newly named wolf rested on the grass underneath a tree. The water calmly flowed past her naked feet, as she sighed and pulled the ribbon from her head. She looked at the thin piece of silk, embroidered with the pattern that matched the hem Sesshomaru’s haori, but blue instead of red. After so much time, the ribbon remained its pure white and soft blue. Her wavy white hair spilled over her shoulders as she leaned forward watching the fish that swam beneath her, and thought when she last connected deeply with a body of water. To let the water engulf her being as she meditated, hearing nothing but the soft gurgle of the water, feeling the occasional touch of a fish or two. She remembered when she was in the ocean and an octopus latched onto her. It seemed to be using her for faster transportation, or the time she swam with a pod of whales and befriended a calf when she protected it from being killed by a shark. 

“Emimaru. Finished with this childish game?”. Sesshomaru called to the meditating woman.

She stood and turned to see him staring at Yuki, who had took not of his presence as well. She whistled to Yuki, telling her they are in no danger. Emimaru grabbed his attention and spoke, “The man who kidnapped me, did you recognize his origin?”. 

He watched her with narrowed eyes, “If I am?”. Emimaru sighed putting her hand on her head, raking her fingers through her hair.

“I would not have asked if you were just going to be cryptic, Sesshomaru. Please tell me what you know, I intend on-,”. She stopped mid sentence to see Sesshomaru had gotten closer to her, he stared down at her examining her more closely. She stepped back too far and fell back, but he caught her and pulled her close. Emimaru was confused at this sudden affection but didn’t question the matter and melted into his embrace. 

“Why?”. For such a vague question, she knew what he meant. Why did she leave? Why did she reject him so harshly? Did she still love him, just as he loved her? 

“I-I’m not used to such affection, but in some way I felt as if I was useless. After you disappeared, I thought it was because of me. I am not the wife you needed me to be. Same with Inuyasha, he found something in Kikyo that I lacked. I am not angry with him anymore, I applaud him for loving a human woman despite their fragile lives. I left to become stronger and embrace what I truly am. I will birth the new generation, and revive the lost Mūnchairudo.”. She gasped when Sesshomaru grabbed her chin and brought his lips to hers. The passionate kiss the two shared brought tears to her eyes, she felt as he could not love her because she was weak, the rumors that were spread about her and her mother. Emimaru broke the kiss, and looked at Sesshomaru, before speaking again, “My mother! I remember her now. I forgot she even existed before, but now I can. I should go back home before she sends the remainder of the army out looking for me.”

“Are you confident enough to not be scolded by her. You disobeyed her and broke the gem.”.

“That may be true, but I can control it now. I must go now.”. Before she could walk back to the bank, Sesshomaru grabbed her arm. When she turned to him he avoided her gaze, which alarmed her, “Did something happen?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the late and short chapter. I wanted to dedicate one whole chapter for the good stuff. Also CLIFF HANGER!!! Emi's got a watchdog!!! (hint-hint) Yuki, is tied to Emi and the two are 'one' so to speak (hint-hint). Sesshy and Emi are slowly mending their relationship, which is good, right? Too bad I love angst! Next time people. Read on!


	6. Chapter 6

Burying her hands into her hands, Emimaru silently wept only the sound of the wind billowing around her could be heard. She looked up at the orange-painted sky, letting out a long sigh, wiping her tear stained cheeks. The girl’s mother has been taken, her twin cousins, Hayato and Tsuyu, were there to defend their aunt, but the two were overpowered by powerful demon. Hayato blamed Emimaru, while Tsuyu reprimanded her brother, saying, “Emimaru’s the weakest of us, what would she be able to do, other than get in the way?”. Though, her Tsuyu did not know of what happened to her in those long five months. It also appears the two were not aware of Emimaru’s kidnapping. Had her mother kept it secret in an attempt to not involve the whole family? She noticed Sesshomaru had vanished once again, but this time Emimaru knew why. Tsuyu had feelings for him, but he was never fond of her and her blunt personality. Tsuyu is a beautiful, fair skinned woman, her black hair pulled back into a braid similar to Emimaru’s, but Tsuyu’s bangs cluttered her forehead while Emimaru’s did not. Tsuyu’s icy blue eyes and bright smile was the first thing any person would see. 

 

“Emimaru, where’s Sesshomaru? I can still sense him, he isn’t far away is he?”

“And, here I thought she was cured. How long before you realize he doesn’t want you”. Hayato laughed, nudging his sister who pulled her arm away. Emimaru laughed as well, hiding her smile behind her fingers.

 

“Well, I he doesn’t want you either, Hayato. I’m sure we’ve all heard you call for him at night.”. Tsuyu crossed her arms and turned her head to the sky. Hayato’s face burned crimson, as he tried to frantically make a comeback. Emimaru laughed even more at the twins, doubled over and trying not to fall over. The three of them were on the same page when it came to their opinions on Sesshomaru. Finding out Hayato prefered men, was a shock. He was so popular among women, he and Tsuyu shared the exact same features, though Hayato was more masculine. Whenever, he would spar with uncle, he’d attract the servant girls watching his chiseled body twist and turn as her dodged and attacked. 

 

Desperate for a subject change, he turned to Emimaru, “So, do you see anyone acting strange before auntie’s kidnapping?”. 

 

Emimaru gave a questioning look, “Hayato, I was not here for five months, I was kidnapped as well, but Sesshomaru found me and killed the prowler. I’ve been training to control my spiritual powers.” . 

 

The two stared at Emimaru, no sound could be heard not even the servants bustling through the halls or through the garden, where the trio chose to speak. Tsuyu lunged towards Emimaru shoving her kimono off her shoulders and bringing her chest into view. The twins were greeted with a silver chain and a dull, shattered sapphire. Emimaru kept the necklace, never having the courage to discard of it. Tsuyu stepped back, joining her brother as Emimaru readjusted her kimono.

 

“You broke it? Why?! Do you not remember what happened when we were kids?!”. Tsuyu yelled as Hayato patted her shoulder, attempting to calm his sister.

“I remember very well, Tsuyu. I am more powerful now than ever, I can control it now. Believe me, I would not want to relive that moment again. It was beyond painful.”. 

 

The air grew quiet, as the twins awkwardly watched their cousin, until the trio sensed Sesshomaru’s return and Hayato grew flustered. Tsuyu raised a brow at her brother, who seemed to be drifting into his mind. 

 

“Dirty mind, Hayato.”. Tsuyu whispered, and received a punch on the arm as a response. The twins looked over to Emimaru who was already standing with Sesshomaru and quickly walked over.

 

“Sesshomaru seems to still love her, but why did he leave to begin with?”. Said Hayato, glancing from the pair over to his sister for a response.

 

“No one really knows, but some speculate it was because he blames her for his father’s death. Emimaru was the first to meet Izayoi, remember? She saved her from a wolf demon. After that, the two became friends, and eventually she introduced her to Sesshomaru when he and his father visited the castle and then, their relationship just fell apart.”. Tsuyu softly spoke, glancing to make sure the two weren’t watching or listening. She saw Sesshomaru lean forward, kissing Emimaru’s forehead, causing the girl to hide her face. Tsuyu chuckled before turning back to her brother.

Hayato frowned, before glancing over to the couple. “Yeah, but it’s not Emi’s fault that they fell in love with each other. He broke her heart and that’s unforgivable. Emi only has us and Auntie, everyone else doesn’t like her.”.

 

“Everyone seemed to be afraid of her,”. Tsuyu’s eyes widened with realization. “Didn’t Emi say that she’s a reincarnation of Hitsuki? Well, whoever took Auntie knows that, and just don’t know whether it’s Emi or Auntie.”. Hayato gasped as his eyes darted to Emimaru, who was playing with the fur draped over Sesshomaru’s shoulder. 

 

“If that’s true then they’re going to kill Auntie and Emi, to make sure the bloodline is completely gone. We should test that theory, have Emi out here, no guards, no protection. Let’s see if someone will attack.”. The twins wandered closer to Emimaru, ready to announce their newly formed plan. 

 

Suddenly, the girl turned her attention to the servant girl walking past. Emimaru’s gaze fixated on her causing the rest of the group to turn their attention to her. Tsuyu waved her hand in front of Emimaru’s face and yielded no reaction until moments later.

 

“Emi, what are you looking at?”. Hayato asked.

 

The girl ripped her eyes from the servant and fixed them on her elder cousin. “You don’t see her? That service girl?”. The group looked from her and to where she pointed. A strong wind blew past the four, and the girl was gone before Emimaru’s eyes. A lost soul. Emimaru’s was starting to see the dead. What exactly were the Mūnchairudo meant to do? Were they heralds for the dead? Or just being blessed with Kami blood and set out to do their bidding.

 

“What girl? Emi, are you feeling well?”. Hayato stepped closer putting his palm against her head and feeling his own. 

 

“It is getting colder, it might be taking a toll on you. The cold was always harsh on you, Emi.”. Tsuyu said softly.

 

“She is not ill. She sees someone.”. Sesshomaru’s statement caught the attention of the twins as they both looked at him. 

 

Emimaru turned to Sesshomaru and spoke, “Do you see her too?”. Her eyes widened with a flicker of hope only to be snuffed out when Sesshomaru shook his head. “How do you know, then?”.

 

Sesshomaru glanced down at tenseiga as a low hum vibrated through the sword. “Tenseiga.”. Emimaru gave a soft gasp in realization. She remembered the resurrecting properties Tenseiga  had. 

 

“Emi, have you seen Uncle?”. Hayato said quietly, and  Emimaru shook her head. She could see the dead, yes, but can she see specific people? Could she see her father again? Before anyone could speak, the group was approached by, Chizuru, Emimaru’s grandmother.

 

“Emimaru-hime, there is something you must know. Your mother has been found, but her captors won’t release her, not without getting you in return. The lunatics believe you a reborn Mūnchairudo...my lady your eyes.”. The elderly woman leaned closer getting a better look at her eyes. Chizuru rubbed her eyes making sure she was certain of what she was seeing, and indeed she was. Her eyes were pale white no longer that vibrant emerald green she inherited from her father as opposed to her mother’s aquamarine blue. 

 

“Those lunatics, are correct. Obaasan, I am being trained and soon I’ll no longer have my demonic attributes. What they do not know is you shouldn’t anger one, things will not end well.”. She spoke with venom in each word. Swearing to cut down every person that got in her way. A sudden sting of pain erupted in her eyes causing her to cover them. Chizuru coddled the girl, moving her hands. “Come child, let me see. Come on, Emi, let Obaasan see.”.

She removed her fingers, but kept them shut waiting for the pain to subside. Slowly, Emimaru opened her eyes and gasps compelled her to open them. Tsuyu was the first to speak as she pointed her finger and Emimaru. “Your eyes are different again. Another transformation?”. 

 

Emimaru touched her eyes and looked at her grandmother, who nodded that the color has indeed changed. There wasn’t a full moon tonight, that’s when it hit her, tonight is the red moon. Ikumi told her of certain moon phases influencing her appearance and power. Ikumi told her the full moon was typically the phase of purity, and love while the new moon would be more a phase of rebirth, and resurrection. Depending on the phase of the moon, Emimaru’s body would adapt and change as such.  The sclera of her eyes were red along with her beaming white iris and black pupils. Though, her hair stayed white she looked more menacing and dangerous, different from the usual soft-hearted woman everyone has come to love. Just as quick as they changed the sclera returned to their normal white. The sudden changed shocked everyone more than when they first changed. She never told her about the emotion that she felt. Emimaru had a sudden bloodlust and she tried her damn best to suppress the urge to take someone’s life

 

“What was that? Emi, how do you feel?”. Hayato asked. The two closing in on their younger cousin only to be stopped by their grandmother.

 

“What has he done to you?”. Obaasan whispered but silenced herself when she had seen Emimaru has heard.

 

“What do you mean? Do you know why that happened.”. Questions plagued her mind. What does she know that Emimaru doesn’t. Who does she mean by  _ He _ ? Was it her father? Does she know about Hitsuki?

 

There was a sudden rise in clamor as the people of the castle was in a panic. Everyone ran towards the yelling and screaming. Sesshomaru, Hayato, and Tsuyu drew their weapons ready to attack. 

 

Yuki was being attacked by the servants who attempted to shoo her away, but Yuki was stubborn and determined to be by Emimaru’s side. She ran to the crowd and yelled for them to calm down, she received retorts on the matter. Emimaru raised her hand and touched Yuki’s nose causing the wolf to lean into her touch and stop her growling. Emimaru whispered, “It’s alright, they won’t hurt you. I won’t allow it. Promise”. With that Yuki plopped down on the grass and pawed Emimaru forcing her into a hug. The crowd of servants and nobility gasped and ran to her aid. Emimaru popped her head out from Yuki’s fur and returned the hug, everyone was astonished. 

 

“This is Yuki. I saved her from…. a group of people trying to kill her. She must’ve appreciate it because she has not left my side for the past few hours. Please do not harm her.”

The servants stared at Emimaru then to her Obaasan, who walked up to Yuki, examining her. The old woman touched Yuki’s head right where the jewel sat in her skull, the movement caused an inaudible gasp from Emimaru. Does she know? Chizuru pet the giant canine and Yuki leaning into her touch, growled softly in response. Her eyes scanned from the wings lying on her back to the purple glow of her eyes. Chizuru examined Yuki as if she were her own.

 

“Luna…”. With a soft gasp, Chizuru wrapped her arms around the wolf’s snout and kissed her nose. She turned to the rest and spoke, “Everyone, do not harm this wolf, she is a known member of the family. Do not provoke her and she will harm none.”

 

“Family? Since when? I’ve never seen this thing before.”.

 

“Yeah, neither have I.”. 

 

“How do you know about Yuki?”. Emimaru questioned, earning a confused stare from her.

 

“Oh yes, you’ve renamed her. I had her in my company during my travels, and I named her Luna.”

 

“Luna? After the moon?”.

Chizuru chuckled softly, “Ah, I love how observant you are.”

 

Emimaru stared at her grandmother’s smiling face as she spoke and pet Yuki, or rather Luna. Ikumi said she was companions of our people; how did she find and befriend such a creature? The group was guided inside for dinner and Yuki was fed as well as she stayed in the garden curled into a ball. Emimaru skipped a meal since she had little of an appetite and sat in her room watching the sun set into the horizon. Any other time, her grandmother would chastise her for skipping meals, she always said ‘how will you feed a child, if you don’t feed yourself’. Emimaru laughed to herself and thanked her grandmother for not reprimanding her. The elderly woman knew what the young girl was going through and understood how she did not have an appetite. The crisp wind engulfed her and she pulled her haori tighter around herself. 

 

“Why does cold weather affect me so? During heat waves I’ll be fine, but let there be a cold breeze and it is impossible for me to warm myself,”. She blew hot air into her hands as she rose to her feet to shut the doors, “I should take a bath; that will warm me up.”

 

“You’re doing it again.”. Emimaru froze in place upon hearing Sesshomaru’s voice. She turned around only to gaze up to see he stood right behind her. Her face level to-. She snapped around trying to hide her pink cheeks. She heard a slight chuckle erupt from him and he sat down pulling her into his lap.

 

“What are you doing,” She tried moving only to feel his arms tighten around her. She whined when she felt him nuzzle closer to her, burying his nose into the crook of her neck. “You may be the only person whom I cannot specify,”  She heard a quiet grunt which she deducted to be a protest to her comment, she smiled before continuing. “You are more...intricate than most I have come across. You’re affectionate one moment then adamant the next, I can never tell.”. 

 

Emimaru looked over at him to see closed eyes and a soft expression. He looked to be asleep, his bangs spilled over his eyelids and the strands slowly falling as his head dipped further into her neck. Had he really fallen asleep so quickly? Emimaru pressed the pad of her index finger against his nose and stifled a laugh as she watched his face frown and bat away her finger. With her now stuck in the position she was in, Emimaru began to sing and play with Sesshomaru’s nails. Soon she was stopped when she felt her weight shifting to the side, looking down meeting his stare. He was craning his neck to better look at her and examine her features further, eyes tracing over every marking that graced her pale skin. Numerous black patterned dots on her cheeks, the symbol on her forehead, a marking that looked like a full circle with crescents on either side of the circle. Sesshomaru pulled up her sleeve examining the three swirls connecting into a triangle. He grunted in frustration and Emimaru narrowed her eye.

 

“What do these mean?”. 

 

Emimaru reexamined the marking and shrugged her shoulders, “The symbols look familiar, unfortunately, I do not know their meanings. I’ve seen this symbol while in my father's study, but never when I traveled around. Maybe Obaasan would know. Also, where are Rin and Kohaku? You didn’t leave them somewhere in the forest did you?”.

 

“With Inuyasha.”. She gave a soft ‘oh’ and watched for a scowl to appear, but it did not. She never thought he’d trust Inuyasha with their lives, especially Rin. 

 

She chuckled softly at the thought of Inuyasha as a caregiver, her thoughts cause Sesshomaru to glare at her awaiting an explanation, “Hm? What?”.

 

“What is funny?”.

 

“Oh, Inuyasha being a nanny. It’s amusing to think about, considering how crude he is with children. Once he hit a kid who was insulting him, the poor boy ran home crying, wailing about a red robed demon trying to kill him. That boy had the whole village looking for Inuyasha.”. Emimaru giggled to herself again.  
  


* * *

 

_ Emimaru’s eyes popped open, scanning her surroundings. Her dark room illuminated by only the moonlight that bled through the doors. A small whine shoved her attention towards the door which was now open. She stood and walked over to the opening ready to step out, but before she could her gaze locked onto the black sky. The moon was larger than normal, and a crisp white that cast a blue aura, no stars in the sky, no cloud could be seen. As Emimaru stepped out she saw a small girl of about five, laying on the floor crying over another body. She stepped closer to examine but could not make out the face, the girl gasped and turned around and Emimaru nearly jumped out of her skin. The child’s face had been heavily shadowed, revealing nothing to note of her identity. _

 

_ “Mommy? Where’s my mommy?” _

 

_ Emimaru stepped away and ran away from the child. She ran into the garden and saw the outline of Sesshomaru. Relieved she ran towards him, but was stopped when she saw a flash of light and he disappeared. What was going on? She prayed she was dreaming, and began hitting her head and shouting for herself to wake up. _

 

_ “ Not yet.” She jumped at the booming voice that surrounded her every being. Frozen in her tracks she noticed a plume of fog approaching her, not being able to run it took the moment and enveloped itself around her and into her body. She began coughing and her skin began to feel cold, her nails became longer, and her fingers turned black. Emimaru began crying out of total fear, and the tears dried and turned into white stains. Her fangs elongated themselves, as the sclera of her eyes settled black and her iris bled into a piercing yellow-green.  _

 

_ A figure appeared before her and formed into a man. His features  were dark and hard to make out. He seemed to be staring at her without a word until Emimaru spoke. _

 

_ “Who are you?”. _

 

_ She went a few moments without an answer, and when he finally spoke it was not from his mouth, but all around, “You are finally complete. Go. Ravage the world and make them know who we are. _

 

_ Emimaru gasped softly in realization, “Hitsuki?”. As her answer she was shoved back and as the ground disappeared she began screaming as she fell into oblivion. _

* * *

 

  
  


Tsuyu and Hayato shook Emimaru violently, as the girl screamed to the top of her lungs. The pair were on the verge of tears as they watched new markings bless the girl’s face and body. Black fingers, black tear-stained cheeks, and pale, almost dead looking skin. Chizuru urged for the two to back away from her as she approached Emimaru with a book. The style was obviously foreign, as it was read left to right and the strange symbols that was written on the cover. She opened it and a serving girl set up candles around Emimaru. 

 

“Obaasan...what are you doing?”. Hayato said quietly, watching Chizuru with a questionable expression.

 

“A purification. Something is corrupting her.” 

 

Before Chizuru could begin the incantation Emimaru awoke, and stared around. Her gaze terrified her, and the small gathering surrounding her. Emimaru stood and walked to tried walking out of the circle of candles, only to be punished with a surge of electricity that held the barrier together. 

 

She turned and looked at Chizuru before throwing her hand towards her and a force of energy knocked her back, “Get in my way again. I may just still that heart of yours.” With that Emimaru walked out of the room and into the garden leaping into the air as she flew away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am like WEEKS late but here's another one my people. I personally love this chapter cause evil Emi is here! Also where is she going? Seems to be some family history about Emi's power. Guess it's inherited. Soooo what of Ikumi? Pretty sure you guys already know but the italics is a dream sequence and it'll be like that from now on as to not conflict with the current.


	7. Chapter 7

“My, my, abandoning your family in such a cruel way. So what of Sesshomaru-sama? Will you go find him?”

“Ikumi, still yourself. If I wanted your input I would have asked for it. Also, why do you speak about him so much? If I wanted to be with him I’d have found him by now. Didn’t I tell you already, I will murder those who killed us. I will make them regret their birth.”

“Ah, yes and what of this Naraku and his lapdog, Byakuya. They may become a threat.”

Emimaru giggled coldly, “A threat? He’s only a threat to Inuyasha and everyone else is because they fear what he’ll do with the ‘Shikon no Tama’. I, however, do not care about Naraku. He may think he is a demon, but little does he know, I will put him in his place. Hm, he may be entertaining,”. Emimaru turned to Ikumi and smiled, “Come, Naraku is nearby.”

“And Inuyasha.”

“Yes, him and his crowd.” 

Emimaru walked by Ikumi and the woman’s eyes followed as she turned into a black mist. She leapt into the sky and flew into their direction. She sniffed the air, catching a lingering scent of miasma. Lowering herself below the clouds, she spotted Inuyasha and his friends, as well as a cloud of miasma, which she assumed hid Naraku. Was he damaged? Her presence caught everyone’s attention. Everyone’s face filled with shock, ignoring a possessed Kohaku. Their eyes trailed every feature of her face and the detail of her twisted markings. She looked completely different from her previous for, excluding her pale iris, that gave away her identity. Upon seeing her new form, Inuyasha audibly gasped drawing Kagome’s attention.

“Inuyasha, do you know her?”

He looked at Kagome then to Emimaru, “It’s Emimaru.”. 

She gasped as well as the group, who all stared at Emimaru in awe as she landed. She stared at Kohaku and frowned. 

“What happened to him?”. She turned to Sango as she asked.

“Ma-Magatsuhi. He’s taken Kohaku’s body hostage to get his shard.”

She looked back over to Kohaku, studying his form, then over to the cloud of miasma. She took her scythe, that was separated and attached to her hips, and flipped the blade, inserting it into the handle of the other end making the scythe whole again. The thick blade began to glow a green hue as she threw the blade into the cloud, it ricocheted off a newly formed barrier surrounding Naraku, and Emimaru watched the blade imbed itself into the cliffside. Without changing expressions, she looked back to Naraku. 

He chuckled darkly before speaking, “Do you think a weak blade can penetrate my barrier.”

Looking at the scythe again, she gestured to Naraku with a finger and the blade detached itself from the wall, hovering in the air before spinning towards Naraku as if she threw it. The blade broke through the barrier and sliced through Naraku’s floating head. The shocked look on his face alarmed everyone present. Magatsuhi growled and lunged towards her, attempting to sever her head. The blade hit the back of her neck and the force he used reverberated and sent him flying back. Slowly, she turned to him, she did not attack him- not wanting to harm Kohaku. Returning her attention to Naraku, she leapt up and floated over to him. 

“When the time's right, I will come for you,” With a wave of her hand a hourglass appeared in her hand with Naraku’s name on it. “Your time is fading. Day by day, minute by minute, you come closer to belonging to me and when that moment comes, you will wish to be in hell, rather, my company. Though you were born human, the demon’s-no murderers..you have consumed are ancient. Just as my people, those demons have the blood of my people on their hands and I will have my revenge. You, however, are just an accessory. I have no real quarrel with you, but you are in my way.”. She turned and drifted back to the ground retrieving her scythe and looked back to Magatsuhi, who stared menacingly at her. Death lingered in his eyes as she approached, holding her hand out in a motherly manner. When his expression did not fade she smirked and disappeared and reappeared behind him.

She placed her hand behind his head, and he froze in place. Eyes wide and pupils retracted, Emimaru hand began glow a soft pink hue. She forced Magatsuhi from the boy much to his Magatsuhi’s dismay. Kohaku returned to his normal self and looked back at Emimaru, studying her new features. She looked from the boy to Magatsuhi, who was cursing her name.

“You fear Sesshomaru, don’t you? You send him following a scent of yours and took over Kohaku. I admit it is clever, but I am not so dense. Magatsuhi, your time is close as well, but not by my hand.”. Emimaru pressed her hand on the back of kohaku’s neck and took his shard, the boy gasped and collapsed. Sango ran to his side as did the others, yelling at him to wake up. Emimaru threw the shard to Naraku and he disappeared with a dark maniacal laugh.

“What the hell! Why did you give him the shard? Emi, answer me now!” . Inuyasha barked at her, teeth spreading apart his lips. Her expression remained a scowl, “Look at you. Have you forgotten how to smile? Dammit, your acting just like Sesshomaru.”. His comment was met quickly with a slap across the face. 

“Idiot, I wouldn’t have done it if I did not know the outcome.”. She knelt on the opposite side of a grieving Sango and gestured for him. When she did not comply she looked Sango in the eye and her pupils dilated, she handed him to her with no conflict. Emimaru sighed, closing her eyes as tears soon fell down her cheeks, streams of soft white light emanate from her breast and tethered themselves to Kohaku. When she reopened them her eyes were a glowing white, the markings on her face turned white and the tears she cried abandoned their transparent color to a brilliant pink. The tether between the two grew brighter and broke apart forming into a sphere that she pushed into Kohaku’s still body. As she settled and the light faded, Kohaku was returned to Sango as his eyes fluttered open as his gaze landed on her. Inuyasha turned back to Emimaru to speak, but she had already left. He looked for her scythe and found her retrieving the blade and walked towards her.

“Do not. I only restored him, because he is too important. Though he has escaped death twice now, I may not be so generous next time around, same with Rin. Also, think about it more before you ask me. Your mother is dead for a reason, Inuyasha.” Returning her separated blades to her hips once more, she walked away in Sesshomaru’s direction. She could sense him approaching. He must have found out he was being tricked. She laughed to herself, knowing for a fact he is livid. 

“Emimaru-hime, wait!”. She turned her head to see Kohaku running towards her. Her buried his face into her belly, thanking her profusely. Shocked, Emimaru’s eyes grew wide and mild tears ran down her cheeks. Her vision flashed to a small girl with white hair, and green eyes. She stared up in Emimaru’s face with a wide grin and bright eyes. The false memory was gone just as it appeared and Kohaku replaced the face she saw. She smiled at the boy as he turned and went back over to his sister, he expected Emimaru to follow but she did not. Jumping off a cliff and soaring through the clouds.

 

“My lady, there he is.”. Ikumi chimed as the two saw Sesshomaru walking along a trail. He stopped and glanced up to her as she lowered herself onto the ground. His eyes narrowed as she began to approach her. 

“What happened?”. She stopped and glanced down at herself innocently, ignoring the fact that she is a completely different person.

“I am pure now. No demon blood, nor human blood, just Mūnchairudo. Ikumi has informed me that I am now the reaper of souls. Only then, can I resurrect my people. She’s taught me so much. I finally know who I am, and what I am meant to do. Father, was supposed to be the one, but he could not make that sacrifice.”

“Speak plainly, Emimaru.”

“But, of course. Father failed to prove he could wield this blade,” She gestured to her scythe that had been formed, “The sacrifice: rid yourself of your blood. Father was too proud of his blood as all Hebi demon are. However, I do not care. I have renounced my demon blood, and had been reborn as the true Mūnchairudo. Not the beings that time has told, but one who is much greater. I now know of every death and birth. Which is why I came to find you. You are too dear to me, and your death will come. But I am going to prevent that.” Emimaru walked to Sesshomaru and held her hand over his chest. A eerie green light radiated from her fingertips, “With this light, I bind you forever. My force, you shall receive. Only until my death, should this break.”. The light faded as she looked to Sesshomaru, seeing a faint glint of the same green light and she smiled. She took a step back, and held her hands together, “ I cannot stay, but soon I will return.”

“Where?”

Emimaru gave a soft groan, not wanting to explain that she has to leave Japan for a short amount of time. Not knowing how to approach the topic she lied, “I require more training, so I will be leaving and secluding myself from civilization for some time.” She tried her best to look him in the eye, but his intense gaze kept her from holding eye contact.

“Lie.” She snapped her head up ready to defend herself, but was cut off again, “Where?”. She sighed once more and let her eyes fall closed.

“I’m leaving the mainland. I won’t return for months. I won’t be going to another country or anything just to Okinawa.”. She watched him for any hint of a reaction and grew uncomfortable, casting her gaze to the grass when he said nothing. When he sighed her eyes shot up, and to his hand that gently pressed against her cheek. He nodded and she smiled gently, confirming Sesshomaru understood. 

She turned around to leave, but was whipped around as her lips were caught by his. The kiss was short, but passionate. She was left in a small daze causing him to laugh, “I will return before Naraku is defeated, I can assure that.”. With that she was gone, flying away towards the reflecting lake.

As she approached the lake, she felt a presence behind her. Spinning around only to see nothing, “Hm.”. She grabbed her scythe, snapping the two parts together and threw them into the trees seeing Byakuya emerge.

“Oh dear, nearly taking off my head. Now, now, there will be none of that. I am only here to make a proposition,”. Emimaru stayed silent only eyeing the incarnation still wielding her scythe and he continued, “You know, there’s no need for such hostility, Emimaru-hime.”

“Would you get to the point before I end your life prematurely.”.

He raised his sleeve up to his mouth, making an insulted expression, “Very well, Naraku sent me. He knows how powerful you are and offers the Shikon no Tama, for your compliance with aiding him.”  
Emimaru scoffed and returned her scythe to their separate state. Without a word she strided past Byakuya and stood at the bank of the lake. She took a deep breath and walked onto the water’s surface. Byakuya stared stunned as the water surrounded her and drew her underneath its surface. She looked up and swam to the top, breaking through the water. She waded to the shore of the lake and examined her new surroundings. The new area she stood in was no longer surrounded by lush trees, and green grass, but rather it was replaced by stone flooring and shattered walls of what was a room. She looked around and saw Ikumi standing among the ruins.

“My lady, I see you have restored young Kohaku’s life. Human lives are easier to restore only if they’re needed in the future, but for demons, and us things are different.”. She held a soft expression but her eyebrows furrowed with sadness.

“Ikumi, what are you getting at?”

She sighed softly and looked Emimaru in the eye, “My lady, if in any circumstance should Sesshomaru-sama loses his life, you can only revive him if you give up your own,”. Emimaru furrowed her brow as her lips fell from a tight purse to a loose gape of confusion.

“But I tied his soul to mine. How-”.

Ikumi cut her off and continued on, “Yes, you connected your souls. That means he can still be killed, but his soul will never rest since he is tied to you.” 

“What!?”. Emimaru’s pink lips curled down into a frown as she fought back her tears. “So you’re telling me I did that for nothing, right?”.

“My lady, please listen carefully. There can be no life without death and vice versa. People die for a reason, remember? Just because you are a reaper of souls does not allow you to exempt those you wish from death. The can be no death without life, my lady.”

“There can be no death without life,” She gasped in realization and continued, “I’d have to give my life as reaper to give life to another?”

Ikumi nodded slowly and stayed quiet as she let Emimaru take in all of the information, “Ikumi, I will not lose him.”

“Listen to yourself, and what of your family?”

Emimaru scoffed and turned away, “They tried to hide me from my own spiritual power and they never cared for me. My childhood was not the greatest, Sesshomaru was the only light in my life.”

“And your fath-”

Emimaru spun around pointing at her in warning, “Do not bring up my father.”. She punctuated her sentence and turned back around, walking away. While her back was turned Ikumi smiled menacingly, as her eyes flashed yellow, and the markings that were on Emimaru appeared on Ikumi. She stared at the soft light that shined off Emimaru’s bare back as she shed her kimono, a snake formed on the top of her back as its body coiled around her torso and down to her left leg, its tail ending at her ankle. Emimaru examined the new feature as Ikumi watched in surprise, the woman stammered over her words and Emimaru turned to look at her not caring to cover herself.

“Corruption. You’ve become impure, Emimaru-hime. That’s no ordinary snake. It is as ancient as you and I combined. I do not know it’s name, but it is from lore of foreign lands. I know it as the world serpent. I do not know how, but you bear its mark and now it will find you. Have you heard voices speak to you?”. 

Is that what Obaasan meant? She recalled the threats she made to her grandmother and her venomous comments to Ikumi. She didn’t feel in control until she revived Kohaku.

“Jörmungandr, that’s the world serpent’s name. It spoke to me in a dream before I awoke in the circle Obaasan made. She said the same thing you did, Ikumi; corrupted.”

“Circle? What did it look like?

“A circle with a star in the middle. Each point of the star touched the circle.”

“A pentagram. Your Obaasan, what is her origin?

“She’s Japanese, of course. Wha-”

“Interesting. She must’ve been taught, but where would she get that material. Ah.”

“Did she have a book,” Emimaru nodded and Ikumi rested her chin on her hand, “Witch? Maybe, Wiccan. So many people want you.” She muttered the last comment to herself as she gazed up to Emimaru who was redressed. Rather than her kimono she now wore loose black pants that two large openings along the side of them bringing her thighs and hips into view. A silver metal plate that sat on her hips and an ocean blue shawl that covered her torso, hiding what she wore underneath. Finally black knee high boots with a medium heel, and her hair was now tied up into a bun and her bangs sat against her forehead. Her eyes finally changed from the well-known white to a piercing yellow. Though her sclera stayed black, the pupils abandoned their circular form and adopted a new diamond state, just like a snake, “My lady?”

“You cannot steal her from us. She is one of us, a goddess. The one born with the scent of the moonlight. A child born light and dark. Emimaru is the goddess of life, she must return to us now. You are not doing anything to aid her,” Ikumi was insulted and opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by the foreign voice that possessed the young woman, “I know who you are. You fed her lies and trained her just so you can steal her body. You do not deserve the name she branded you with, Belial. Far away from home aren’t we?” Ikumi stood shocked, her identity has been revealed, she said nothing and the voice continued, “ Spreading the lie about who killed the Mūnchairudo, it’s a rather impressive lie and she did fall for it. I didn’t take you for a compulsive liar. What do you want with her? Her power? Going after a Goddess now?”

“Listen to me, you overgrown worm, get in my way and you will rue the day you intervened. Yes, I do want her for her power and you will not stop me. Once she is ready, I will consume her. You must be the reason she transports around via water. I assumed it was in her blood until-.” She stopped mid-sentence and hit a breakthrough, “Her beloved Obaasan, is she one of you?”

“Obaasan? You must mean her grandmother, Ase. She is not a goddess, no. Kamaria is not a goddess by birth. She is the spirit of the moon, a giver and taker of life.”

Belial cut in before it could continue, “How exactly do you know my Emi is your beloved moon goddess?”

“Kamaria was born with a distinct scent, that one can only smell during a lunar eclipse. Most beings cannot smell this scent. A moon scent. We’ve been awaiting her arrival into this world and have been teaching her how to tap into her strength, until you came along. Your interference has caused us to act accordingly and bring her home.”

Belial chuckled and shook her head, “Once she finds out you ripped her away from Sesshomaru, she’ll try to kill you.” 

“That is nothing of your concern. Enough has been said, she is returning immediately.”

Belial lunged forward grabbing Emimaru’s arm and held her by the shoulder. She stared into her eyes as her own turned a horrid black and Emimaru’s eyes copied, “Abi hinc!” 

Emimaru’s eyes returned to their normal state: white sclera and white iris. She rubbed her head and examined herself, “What happened? Ikumi, are you alright?”

Belial resumed her farce and faked a wholehearted smile, “You fainted, my lady. I believe the news about Sesshomaru-sama was too much for you.”. She knew she’d gotten to Emimaru when the girl lowered her head. Come, you should return to him. Hold off on your training for a while now. Since you know his death is approaching, spend time with him.” Emimaru nodded and turned back to the lake.

Before going in she turned around, “Ikumi, when he dies,” She took a deep breath before speaking again, “Do not stop me when I try to revive him. If you interfere...I will never forgive you.”. She walked into the water abandoning the ruins and a seething Belial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely loved writing this chapter cause finally moving forward with it. I really don't have much to say this time but keep on reading people. A special thanks to those who left a kudos, you have warmed my little heart!!


	8. Chapter 8

Upon resurfacing she looked around and examined the position of the sun. A few hours after noon. She closed her eyes and saw Rin, she snapped her eyes open and looked around. Confused she did it again, and Rin was aided by Jaken. As the view glanced over her head turned in the same direction, then she saw Inuyasha, grass and trees. What is she seeing? A gust of wind blew, from what she could tell as she saw white hair. She screamed Sesshomaru in her head and she freaked out when she got a response. Her eyes popped open as she held her hands on her heart as a small green ribbon of light formed seeping through her fingers and trailed into the distance. She whispered his name again and the light grew brighter and more defined. She stared at the light as is soon faded and when she looked up she saw Sesshomaru. That was quick, he must’ve been close by to arrive so quickly, she thought to herself.

 

“I’ve changed my mind. I’m staying..uhm with you. To help with Naraku, alright?” Emimaru looked at her feet and curled a loose stray hair behind her ear. She blushed when Sesshomaru cupped her cheek and slid his finger down to her chin lifting her gaze to him. 

 

“I will never understand your shyness, Emimaru. We’ve spent much time together and -” Emimaru gasped and covered his mouth, her cheeks burning a dark crimson. She knew exactly what he was about to say. 

 

“I know what we did, you don’t have to repeat it.”. Emimaru’s voice gradually got quieter as she shifted her gaze from a shocked Sesshomaru to the grass they stood on. He chuckled and grabbed her hands drawing her attention.

 

“Your clothing.” Emimaru was confused for a split second before realizing she was no longer in a kimono. His hands landed on her shoulders and turned her to the side staring at her bare thigh. She looked too and saw the body of the serpent. She giggled and turned back towards him.

 

“It formed a while ago before I initially left. It’s a being of foreign origin. Norse to be specific. Just like Jörmungandr, or the world serpent. It wraps around my body, just like Jörmungandr wraps around the world.” 

 

Sesshomaru just stared at her without saying a word. She knew she’d lost him after Norse and she couldn’t help but laugh, “Why do you have such markings?”

 

“Hn?” Emimaru couldn’t fathom such a response as she stood there her face wrinkled into a frown as she tried to think, “I- -don’t know. Ikumi hasn’t said anything about it either.” She looked at her clothing and raised up her overcoat showing her bare belly, with the body of the serpent coiling around her torso. Her fingers traced the scales of the serpent and prodded her belly with her nail, “I’m not sure.” She whispered to herself with a slight dejected tone, without looking up she asked, “Sesshomaru, how did you know where I was and who I was with just by gazing into the lake?”

 

Without a beat he answered, “I followed your scent to the lake and it showed you. As well as, who you are.”

 

Her eyes widened with shock, “What do you mean? Do you know why I have this?”. She stepped closer to him ready for an answer.

 

He stared into her eyes pale white eyes remembering the vibrant green ones he’d come to adore. Every aspect of her was slowly changing: her scent, her skin tone, her eyes, and her flawless skin was stained by these markings. “You’re a goddess and your name is Kamaria, goddess of life.”. She stood there in shock. He knew everything, but how? The lake showed him all of that before she even knew? She remembered the encounter she had with Ikumi, or rather Belial and how hostile she got. It’s the reason she played dense when she regained herself. Belial is an obvious threat and until she can find her weak point she will remain ‘close’ to her. She needed to know more about her and until then she stays a threat to her existence. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her head, looking up with a questioning look. “I will die? How do you know?” 

 

She realized the two have telepathic powers and she thought about the whole scenario between her and Belial. Her eyes grew wide meeting his narrowed ones, looking down she held one hand over her breast and the other over Sesshomaru’s as the same small teather of light grew. “I didn’t want you to even know, but this,”. She gestured her fingers to the small green and blue light, “ Nothing will happen to you as long as I am here. If someone has the audacity to harm you, the regeneration rate will act quicker than it normally does. For example, when you first fought Inuyasha at your father’s grave, the period of time it took you to heal would happen in a matter of seconds. Not even beheading you will work. You said it yourself, I am a goddess of life. I can revive others and spare them from death as well as send them to death.”

 

“Emi!”. She jumped at the scream of her name and drew her hands to her side as if she were in trouble. She looked above to see Inuyasha with Kagome on his back and Yuki, who carried Rin and Kohaku on her back. When Yuki landed and the children dismounted she leapt towards Emimaru, nuzzling her face with her nose. She giggled and pet the giant wolf kissing her nose. 

 

“Emimaru-hime, you’re alright. When Sesshomaru left without a word we got worried about you.” The young priestess held her hand over her chest as she walked a bit closer examining her familiar features, other than her clothing.

 

“Emi, what the hell are you wearing?”. Inuyasha commented and Kagome hit his arm and whispered how rude he was being. Emimaru looked down at her new clothing style, even though it is foreign she felt comfortable with it. Her scythe attached to the metal belt, the white half cut top she wore, black baggy bottoms that tightened around her knees where her heeled boots began, and the blue overcoat that shielded her skin.

 

“Just a clothes change, nothing serious anyways.”. She heard a smack and looked over to Sango and a now bruised Miroku. He must’ve made another comment that she overheard. Yuki looked into the distance and her stiffness got Emimaru’s attention.

 

She watched her closely and saw a small glow emanate from her head where the jewel laid. She wondered since everything Belial told her was a lie, what does this jewel mean. With a click of her tongue, Yuki turned to her and bowed her head allowing her better access. She placed her palm on her head and began to try and pull it from her head. A sudden force pushed her to her knees and backwards, keeping her hand glued to Yuki’s head and with a pained scream, her eyes glowed white. Everyone around her were pushed back as a barrier formed around her and Yuki. Mouth agape, Emimaru made no sound as she saw glimpses into the future. Small children, her shielding someone, another woman with a sun on the back of her neck, Belial sinking her blade into Emimaru, red blood, and the ocean. Once the force of energy pushed her hand away she shot up with a loud gasp. She held her hand over her mouth and leaning forward curling into a ball as she shivered and whimpered the barrier still stood and everyone called to her, Sesshomaru who stood next to it knelt to her level calmly calling her name. Once his words reached her she slowly rose her head and looked at him, eyes still glowing and cheeks stained with tears. She stood and wobbled over to where he was now standing. She fell forward into his arms and the barrier she used to protect herself shattered and her mind went blank. Yuki began to whimper pat Emimaru with her paw attempting to wake her.

 

“What did it do to her? I told her that thing was dangerous! Should've killed it when I had the chance.”. Kagome pat Inuyasha’s shoulder trying to console him. “Hey, is- is she going to be alright?” He asked Sesshomaru when he stood just on the other side of a collapsed Emimaru.

 

He looked a her face and saw the markings that originally appeared on her were gone. He lifted her overcoat and looked at her shoulder, seeing it was gone as well. Sesshomaru pulled her up and sat her up leaning her body against his as he looked at her back. Seeing the tattoo of the world serpent was now in full color instead of black lines. She also had more as well, a symbols that trailed down the middle of her back no one could not decipher. Letting her clothing fall back into place her grabbed her by the shoulders and held her away to see her face once more. The change shocked him; black sclera and piercing yellow iris. She looked at him and when she blinked they were their normal emerald green. As she looked around everyone stared at her in awe at seeing her eyes changing once more. For Sesshomaru, Rin, Inuyasha and Kohaku those green eyes were all to familiar. Finally, seeing something familiar about her made them feel like she was becoming herself again and whoever had their control over her had lost is completely. She rubbed her head and closed her eyes, she seemed exhausted and significantly weaker than normal. Sesshomaru picked her up and walked away while Kohaku, Rin, and Jaken took the hint and followed behind him.

 

“Sesshomaru, wait! Is she going to be ok?” Inuyasha took a small step forward looking at her sleeping face when he turned around to face his younger brother.

 

“She’s weakened. She’ll be fine.” He looked at her face and spun around on his heel, causing his hair to spin along with him as he continued forward.

 

After leaving Inuyasha and his group, Rin bombarded Sesshomaru with countless questions about Emimaru’s state and where they were going. Jaken repeatedly shushed the child, and Kohaku just observed the two while riding on Yuki’s back. He didn’t say much and occasionally looked in Sesshomaru’s direction trying to take not of any minor change, which undoubtedly did not happen. Rin’s questions stopped when they arrived to the castle of the North, Emimaru’s home. With the girl’s awespired expression and Jaken’s quiet criticism, they drew the attention of the servants as they whispered to one another and others gasped upon seeing their princess unconscious. Word spread fast as Sesshomaru was approached by Aiko, she seemed to be in good health despite being taken and used as ransom to get her daughter. The woman examined Emimaru’s face squeezing her cheeks lightly and patting her face attempting to awaken her.

 

“What happened to her?”

 

“She touched the wolf and collapsed.” Sesshomaru glanced over to Yuki who was standing next to him with Kohaku still present on her back.

 

Aiko furrowed her brow, “How? We must find mother. She can help. Come”. She gestured to the group and walked into the castle, leaving Kohaku, Rin, and Jaken behind leaving them in a servant woman’s care. She stopped in front of the door that was cut off from the rest of the castle. It was an area where the two had never been, Aiko had forbade them of entry. She slowly opened the door revealing a meditating Chizuru, the room had a soft purple glow, blue-flamed candles circled her. When she opened her eyes, her face went pale upon seeing Emimaru.

 

She stood up, her grey hair billowing behind her as she walked towards Sesshomaru, who was looking around examining everything in the large room that is big enough for a circular pool of large enough for four people.

 

“Sesshomaru says she’s been like this since she touched Luna.”

 

Chizuru gasped and told Aiko to fetch the gem within Luna’s skull. She had Sesshomaru put Emimaru in the water, which he seemed reluctant to do, “Come now, she won’t drown. Her weight is evenly distributed so she’ll float. So adorable how much you care for her after all these years. So, my dear, will Aiko and I finally be able to marry her off?”. Chizuru giggled as she looked to Sesshomaru seeing him avoid eye contact with her, which caused her to laugh. He grunted and continued to look elsewhere but Chizuru, he stared at Emimaru’s still form, “Sesshomaru, listen to me. You love her, that is obvious and you cannot deny that. To afraid of marriage?” She giggled to herself again. “I told Aiko the two of you are destined to be together, but she thinks you’ll do the same as your father, but I know you won’t. Emimaru isn’t like other demons, she-”

 

“She is not a demon.”. Sesshomaru’s comment caused Chizuru to stare at him with shock.

 

“So you do know. Who told you?” Sesshomaru nodded and she looked at her still granddaughter.

 

He hesitated before speaking, “The reflecting lake showed me. Her being a goddess, her training with Belial and-”

 

“What did you just say? Belial?”. He nodded and she narrowed her eyes.

 

“I knew this would happen.” She sighed and rubbed her head. 

 

“What?”

 

She looked into Sesshomaru’s golden eyes, “Emimaru is a goddess, yes, but she is in no relation to others of Asgard. Emimaru was born with a birthmark only the Goddess of Life has,” She waded into the water lifting Emimaru and pulling her hair up revealing the back of her neck. It was a crescent moon with stars creating an invisible triangle around the moon, “This is why we stored her true power away. I knew someone would come for her, as soon as she broke the gem, Belial must have tracked her down by her scent.”

 

“Moon scented.” She nodded and he continued, “Why the name?”

 

Chizuru looked in slight confusion, “Oh, well, the Goddess of life is passed down unlike other title in Asgard, such as Thor, whom is the God of Thunder, or Hela,Loki’s child, she is Goddess of death. There is always a woman as the Goddess, and even though they are not born a god, this mark is their birthright as the Goddess title. I am from a country named Scandinavia, Ase, is my birth name. I fled my home upon meeting my late husband, Rishiru, and moved to Japan with him. Years later I gave birth to my son, Yuuto. Japan is not too keen on having foreigners within their borders, so I used magic to hid my features until my hair began to grey. I also used it to extend my life. When Emimaru was born, she had the scent of the moon, meaning her scent is so foreign it is correlated with the moon. When I saw her birthmark, I convinced Yuuto to hide her God-like powers as well as most of her spiritual power. It was excruciating to see the amount of pain she was in. That seal did work and when Yuuto,”. She paused, inhaling deeply before speaking, “After he passed away, the seal began to weaken and she almost brought down this castle, remember. That’s when Aiko, and I realized she’s more powerful than we anticipated. I apologize for saying this, but your disappearance made things worse for her. She began to think you hated her because she was not normal. Years later, she became numb and just followed along with her mother with her court duties. Now that you two are speaking again, I can see how powerful of an impact you are on her.”

 

Sesshomaru was stunned, he had gotten an origin story and Chizuru confirmed Emimaru was indeed a half breed demon. He genuinely cared deeply about Emimaru, even if she asked why he left he could never tell her, his pride would not allow it.  With her being a Goddess, she would have more duties than just motherhood. No matter how much the two wanted to be with each other, it was more unlikely that a marriage would not work. 

 

The air grew still as Aiko quietly slid the door open stepping inside with the jewel in hand. She looked around noticing the awkward atmosphere and she sighed dramatically, “Mother, you didn’t ask him about having children again, did you?” Chizuru laughed noticing a red tint gracing Sesshomaru’s cheeks as he looked away, and Aiko put her hand on his shoulder, “Come now Sesshomaru, no need to be shy. You are practically my son.” She held her hands together as she giggled to herself. 

 

“Aiko, the jewel.” Chizuru gestured to Aiko, who handed her the purple jewel. She held it up and examined the small stone making small noises a few times a minute. Finally, she lowered her hand and walked over to Emimaru floating in the pool. She held her hand in the water with the jewel clasped under her thumb. The water turned purple as a blue mist formed above her body, suddenly images appeared within the mist.

 

“Her memories?” Aiko asked.

 

Chizuru shook her head, “This jewel gives glimpses into the future of the last being who merged with it. Emimaru was the last to open the jewel and it took her into it. She’s unconscious here and her consciousness is within this jewel. That’s why she is like this. I will expel her from the jewel and she will return to her body.” As she let go of the jewel it turned from its purple color to white. The water grew brighter and Emimaru’s eyes snapped open as she lurched forward gasping. Chizuru tilted her head up with a finger examining Emimaru’s eyes, seeing they’re normal emerald color, “Emimaru, how do you feel?”

 

She blinked and opened her mouth to speak, but the words did not form. Her eyes were wide as tears threatened to break free. She lowered her head and Aiko stepped forward kneeling on the edge of the pool, “What did it show you?”

 

She finally spoke, but her voice was just a whisper, “Everything. The death of everyone I know, as well as the birth or future generations. I-I become something I don’t want to be.”

 

“You’re the Goddess of Life, Emimaru. I know you do not want to bare such title.” Aiko spoke softly.

 

Emimaru shook her head, “I will be more than that, mother,” She looked up at the ceiling then to the water she sat in. “I am the first Goddess and demon breed to exist. The amount of power I wield is astonishing. I saw what should happen if I ever suffer great heartache, like when father died.” 

 

Chizuru grabbed her by the shoulders looking into her eyes, “Emimaru, what did you see?”

 

Tears fell down her cheeks as she tried desperately not to answer, but failed, “I destroyed everything,” She looked at Sesshomaru who stood next to her mother, “You were killed, protecting me. I killed everything and everyone that stood in my wake. I don’t want to hurt anyone. The world would be better off if I was dead.”

 

Everyone’s eyes widened at her comment and Chizuru pouted, “Do not say such things. You can change your future, Emimaru. For a goddess it is not so hard to accomplish. Everything will be alright Emimaru, I promise.” 

 

‘You said that too, in the future I was shown. It didn’t go well.”

 

Aiko sighed and took Emimaru’s hand taking her from the pool, “Come, go get some rest. Sesshomaru would you mind looking after her, and make sure she sleeps.” He nodded and turned to Emimaru who walked up to him, her head on his breastplate not saying a word. It was a silent request to be carried. After the two left, Aiko looked to her mother, “I don’t know much about your home, but I am sure the Gods will want for her to return and live with them in Asgard, right?”

 

Chizuru sighed, “Unfortunately, Jörmungandr has already made contact with her and he branded her so others may find her. Other Gods may seek her power and try to kill her. Emimaru is a rare Goddess, one born with spiritual, demon, and god powers, she is more powerful than Odin and Thor combined. That future she was telling us about,” She paused and grabbed Aiko’s hands, “She didn’t say all, Emimaru destroyed the planet. Her angry brought destruction to all life on the world, Aiko. I do not know how she became so powerful to begin with.”

 

“Should we do try the seal? Maybe, have Sesshomaru perform it?”

 

Chizuru shook her head, “He wouldn’t be able to stand to see her in pain. There may not be a way. Emimaru may very well be the end of this world.”

Emimaru stood in her bedroom staring at the wall. She was still soaking wet, drips or water occasionally falling from the ends of her hair, “I left you alone to change, not stare at the wall.”. Sesshomaru scolded her as she stared blankly at him and down to her wet clothes that clung tightly to her body. She took of her overcoat, revealing her half cover upper body. She took the ribbon from her hair letting it fall to her thighs. She looked at Sesshomaru again, “You know, there is nothing I haven’t seen, right?”

 

“If you recall, that was some time ago. A very long time ago, Sesshomaru.” She stood still grabbing her arm and hanging her head. Sesshomaru took a step closer to her.

 

“Look at me.” Yet it was a simple command it was complicated for her to commit. She lifted her head but closed her eyes. She opened then when her action earned an irritated sigh from him. Their eyes held each other for an uncomfortable amount of time and when she turned her head away he grabbed her chin bringing her face towards his, “You- Emimaru, you mean a lot to me. I need you to care for yourself when I cannot.”

 

His words tore her apart, she never heard him sound so soft-hearted. He has only been mildly affectionate, but this time she could see tears threatening to fall. She was silent, no words to say as she dropped her head and fell into his arms, “Alright, Alright, I will rest, but could you stay? Just until I fall asleep?” He nodded and she changed into her undergarments and climbed under the thick blankets snuggling herself tightly in her made cocoon and closed her eyes. It lasted seconds when her shot open, when she felt Sesshomaru wrap his arm around her and started rubbing the back of her head. Wiggling her arms free she slid her arms underneath his and buried her nose into his chest and his warmth. Laying such a way made her greet sleep faster than expected.

  
  
  


_ “Emimaru, my daughter.”  _

 

_ Her eyes snapped open as she stood in a black void, nothing in front or behind her. The voice she heard was familiar. Extremely familiar. Father. She called out to him hoping for an answer. When she didn’t hear anything she began pinching herself so she would wake up. She hoped Sesshomaru was still with her so if she was talking aloud he would hear and wake her up. Being in the void bothered her as fear grew.  _

 

_ “You can try to save him, but it won’t work. Just give yourself to me, Kamaria. Give up your burdened title of Goddess.”  _

 

_ That sounded like Belial. She kept to herself and a light appeared before her. I approached her fast and turned into scenery. Grass and a stone altar, with someone lying on top. She walked up to the body cautiously and poked its shrouded face. Slowly it raised up and turned towards her, the white cloth falling and revealing her father’s face. She gasped and held back tears, until she remember she was dreaming.  _

 

_ “My child, you’ve gotten so big. Well of course you have, it has been centuries. Emimaru, I do not have long, but Taisho and I need to be resurrected. Some unknown force threatens the world and we need to be there to help.”  _

 

_ “But, you’ve been dead for years. There is nothing but bone left, I cannot do that.” _

 

_ Yuuto smirked and put his hand on her shoulder, “You are my daughter, Emimaru. I know you can. Now , hurry.” She tried to protest but something was pulling her away. She snapped awake with a gasp. _


	9. Chapter 9

She looked around at what she could but only saw, Sesshomaru’s bare skin. Had he fallen asleep too? She tried squirming her way out of his limp grasp and made it part way only to be snatched back down. With a yelp she fell back into his arms in the same position she fell asleep in. Whining, she tried to sit up but failed. She tried turning around, and failed once again.

 

“Stop moving, before I give you a reason to whine.”

 

She stiffened and stilled her ministrations. A part of her wanted to continue, but she couldn’t help but obey him and stopped so he could sleep. Not being able to sleep she began humming to herself and occasionally poking at Sesshomaru’s exposed collar bone. She remembered when she once bit him during sex and that caused him to return the favor. The pair had to figure out ways to hide their love bites from their parents and others. She smiled to herself and hardly noticed she was getting closer to him. Reminiscing of the time they spent privately clouded her mind as she repeated her previous movements and tried leaving again. Being such a light sleeper he always woke up at the slightest of her movements. A sudden bang of thunder rumbled through her room and made Emimaru shoot up and screamed. She looked to Sesshomaru who was watching her with an annoyed expression.

 

“Thunder. Are you a child?”. She chuckled nervously as she pressed her index fingers together and he sighed for the thousandth time today, running his fingers through his bangs. She watched as they fell back into place, she always loved Sesshomaru’s hair, soft and longs was how she remembered it, “Enjoy what you see?”. Her face popped red when she realized she was caught. She flipped over and curled into a ball, pulling the blankets over her head. She felt the weight of Sesshomaru’s body as he sat up and watched her, the blanket occasionally shaking along with her. She was shivering. He tapped where her nose would be through the blanket, “Here”. She peeked out and saw him handing her his haori.

 

She popped from underneath and practically snatched it away from him, “Really? I can wear it?”. She beamed at him and he avoided eye contact.

  
“Stop, before I rethink my kindness.”. She smiled and slid the haori over her small arms. She always loved his haori mainly because of how big it was on her and the scent of him that was burned into the fabric. She sat in between her legs and leaned forward into Sesshomaru’s peripheral vision with her signature pearly white grin plastered on her face.

 

“Don’t want to see me like this,” She held her arms out, “Or would you prefer I go bare.” She began laughing hysterically at her own quips and looked at Sesshomaru whose emotion did not waver. She saw his eyes fall and she covered herself quickly, “I do not mean literally. Besides, it’ll be weird.”   
  


“How?”. 

 

She whined and shook her head, “I don’t know.” She began mumbling to herself, desperately trying to make up an answer.

 

Sesshomaru chuckled to himself, “Never, will I understand your timidity.”

 

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, “I am not timid, just-”.

 

“Timid.”. She dramatically sighed in agreement. 

 

Emimaru heard the soft pattern of raindrops and soft rumbles of thunder. Flashes of lightning as its light filled the room for a moment drawing their attention towards the outside. The two sat in silence for a while, Emimaru who played with her hair and Sesshomaru drifted into his thoughts taking the occasional glance to see what occupied her time.

 

“Sesshomaru, will- hn?” She looked at him, mindlessly braiding her hair. When she finished she tied the ends with her ribbon, and threw the braid behind her. He stared at the wall not moving. She walked over to him while still on her knees and sat down in front him, his eyes glossed and unwavering. She waved her hand in front of him and he did not respond, “Hng. Please forgive me, Sesshomaru.”. She raised her hand trying to work up the guts to slap sense into him. When her hand came down Sesshomaru caught her by the wrist and she yelped. She sighed to herself and mentally thanked him for moving.  He looked at her wrist and then to her, his piercing eyes unnerved her and she leaned away trying to take her wrist away, “Sesshomaru? Answer me, please.”. She leaned into his grasp, bringing her free hand to his ear. Sliding her fingernail down the curve of his neck and received an immediate response. He snapped his head away from her touch and she noticed the pink dust covering his cheeks.

 

“I recall telling you not to do that.”He pushed her hand away that hung in the air close to his ear.

 

Emimaru giggled, “I assumed you liked it besides it was the only thing I could think of that you always respond to. Are you alright, just staring absentmindedly at the wall like usual,”. She noticed he turned away from her and Emimaru propped herself on his broad shoulders looking into his face with her hair blocking most of vision, “You’re a mute that quickly? Come,”. She sat down and pulled him with her resting his head on her lap. She placed her hand over his eyes when he looked at her, “Just sleep, alright?” He didn’t answer but she felt his eyelashes fall down and she began singing. She knew he had something to say, but she decided not to pester on the subject. Peering down at his face she looked for any scratches or scars from battle and found none. Emimaru made a dejected sigh and pushed his bangs back. She wondered what he was thinking to act so distant when the two were just asleep in eachothers arms. After singing for almost an hour, Emimaru decided to bathe. She was able to move him from her lap with little protest and tiptoed to the door, slowly opening it and slipping outside. She turned to look at him before closing the door, keeping her eye on him to watch for any sign of waking. She wandered to the edge of the walkway and sat down, looking up at the sky. A quarter moon hung low, and the horizon bore the light of morning. The door behind her opened and she smiled to herself and turned her head to Sesshomaru who sat cross-legged next to her. A gust of wind blew her bangs back and she curled the haori tighter around her body. When she looked over she saw Sesshomaru watching her once again.

 

He gestured for her hand and she felt the heat emanate from his skin, “So warm.”. She whispered and squeezed tighter. Without realizing he pulled her towards him kissing her lips before moving her to his lap. Her feet hung over the edge and she curled her arms up to her chest looking up at him. She caught the end of what was a smile and her mouth dropped open, “You smiled?”

 

He looked at her with his famous stoic expression, “I am not emotionless.”.

She puffed out her cheeks and whined, “Yes, but usually a deviant one. This one looked loving.” Upon hearing her opinion he blinked at her and looked elsewhere, “See, you cannot deny. You love me.” She said in a teasing tone.

 

“You doubted that?” She stopped laughing and her face heated up with a flare of crimson lining her face. She looked forward avoiding eye contact but he already lifted her face up catching her lips again. The two looked at eachother and Emimaru leaned against his chest as he curled his arms around her, “I disliked the fact that you were more powerful than me.” Emimaru’s head shot up looking at Sesshomaru whose gaze stayed fixed on the rising sun. She held her head down staring at the grass gently waving in the wind.

 

“Still feel the same?”. She asked staring off into the distance as well. She heard him exhale and looked up again, “It’s alright, you don’t have to answer me. No matter how you feel about it, I will love you, otherwise.” She maneuvered around in his lap letting her legs sit on the wooden floor. She poked his cheek with her nail and smiled, admiring his confusion she watched him until his normal scowl resumed. She rolled off and sat on her knees, “Can I braid your hair?”  Her question attained a viable response as she saw him slide over opposite of where she sat and she followed, “Please?”. He sighed and nodded which earned an excited squeal from Emimaru. She raked her fingers through his hair before breaking it into three sections as she began braiding. Once she finished she held the ends looking for her own ribbon to tie it with, she stared at the open doors and saw the red and blue ribbon lying on the floor. She then checked her wrist for the small red braided string Sesshomaru had tied to his breastplate, and tied it to the end of the braid. She clapped and smiled to herself.

 

Sesshomaru grabbed the braid and reached for the string until Emimaru smacked his hand away, “I will not keep this style, Emimaru.”. He looked at the braid then to Emimaru.

 

“Then undo it another time. Besides, I think Rin will love it.”. Emimaru laughed when he immediately took down the braid. She knew if Rin saw his hair, Rin herself would beg to play with his hair. The two sat in silence watching the sun slowly rise. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps echoed through the halls as servants busted through cleaning and preparing for the day. Emimaru thought to herself that she should bathe and get an early start on her day, she stood and told Sesshomaru where she was going. When he stood to follow she nearly screeched to a stop, “What are you doing?”. He smirked and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. She squealed at him to let her down and he ignored her, even when she began hitting his back hoping for a sort of reprieve. As he reached for the door, it slid open on its own revealing one of Emimaru’s close servants, Rumi. Her face went red and an even darker shade when she saw Emimaru over his shoulder. She quickly stepped out of the way and watched as he carried her away. Emimaru went pale when she saw Rumi’s shocked expression fade into a smile, “Rumi, please don’t tell.”. She nodded and waved back, keeping her sweet, innocent smile.

 

“Her appearance remains the same.”. Sesshomaru finally spoke after reaching the entrance to the bath and set Emimaru on her own feet.

 

Emimaru looked up with a scowl on her face, dusty pink cheeks, and arms crossed over her chest, “That was unnecessary, Sesshomaru. Also, yes, Rumi still has her child-like face, many of the other girls are envious.”

 

Sesshomaru looked at her with a detached expression, “You would not have moved if I did not interfere.” He walked past her entering the changing area and she tiptoed behind looking around nervously. She looked over and her face went red  upon seeing his bare back. Her eyes scanned over every line of muscle that accented his back. She watched with fascination as he whipped his hair into a bun. Emimaru spun around and began to undress herself, she grabbed a towel wrapping it around herself, but stopped when Sesshomaru slid his hands around her hips and pulled her close nuzzling into her neck and Emimaru practically screamed. She held the towel tightly over her breasts as her heart began racing and her face became an even darker crimson. His hands slid underneath the towel and up her body, she flinched under his soft but exploring touch as his finger flicked over her nipples, instantly making the soft nubs hard. A soft moan escaped her lips and she clasped her hands over her mouth once she realized what noise came from her mouth, and Sesshomaru chuckled as he watched her, “Not funny. Ambushing me in such a way.”. She pouted once again.

 

Sesshomaru chuckled again before speaking, “You complain, but you haven’t moved.”. Emimaru was speechless as she sank into his body covering her face and whimpering. He leaned close to her ear whispering, “Wish to continue?”. Emimaru gasped and jolted up and out of his grip.

 

She wrapped the towel around herself and turned around, “Didn’t we come here to bathe? Not- hn? Would you cover up!?”. Emimaru covered her eyes and turned around avoiding all contact with Sesshomaru. She walked past him, holding her hand up covering her view of him as she slid open the door and walked inside the bath and sat on a stool using the present basin of water to wash herself.  Beginning to sing her childhood lullaby, Emimaru poured water on her head letting the water engulf her head and drizzle down her body. She was so immersed in her singing she barely noticed Sesshomaru quietly humming. She stopped and looked at him and he immediately followed, “Were you just singing with me?”

 

Sesshomaru ran his fingers through his wet hair and scoffed, “I’ll never do such a thing.”. Emimaru narrowed her eyes and stared at him. With a sigh she stood and walked to the bath, stepping in the steaming water.  With hesitation she removed the towel and folded the large cloth and set it at the base of the bath. She turned around to sit on the ledge as a way to let her body slowly adjust to the waters temperature. Sesshomaru glanced over to her and saw the serpent marking on her back as well as the crescent moon on the back of her neck. He stood and walked over to her poking her back which caused her to yelp. Such a noise surprised him as the yelp sounded like a moan. She had covered her mouth and turned around glaring at thin air. She looked around and found him relaxed in the water, pouting she flicked his head and slid down sitting next to him. 

 

She held her breath and submerged herself in the water holding her knees and hands to her chest. Her actions drew Sesshomaru’s attention and he waited for her to pop up gasping for air but she held under for a while. He tapped her head and she looked up, white hair billowing around her face as she resurfaced with a questioning face. The watched each other for a moment before voices soon could be heard and not long after the sound of the door sliding open. The door opened slightly and a voice echoed through, “Emimaru-hime, your mother is looking for you, ah, and Sesshomaru-sama, there are two children asking for you as well.”. Rumi called in and Emimaru silently resurfaced and stood readying herself to exit the bath. 

 

Stepping out she grabbed the towel and wrapped it around herself, “Thank you, Rumi. Tell mother I’ll see her as soon as I dress myself.” She opened the door and met Rumi’s gaze. Once she turned to leave, Emimaru quickly walked over to Sesshomaru and kissed his cheek and left before he could snatch her for a proper kiss. She dressed herself and folded Sesshomaru’s haori and left it with his clothes before walking out. Once in her room, Rumi stood inside waiting for her along with Emimaru’s kimono and hair accessories. She sat on the decorated stool in front of her vanity and Rumi began combing one half of Emimaru’s hair while she combed the other half.

 

“Emi, did anything happen in the bath?”. Rumi whispered as she leaned in ready to receive interesting gossip.

 

Emimaru giggled and shook her head, “Nothing, Rumi. We just bathed together, until you came. It’s like when we were small children again, Rumi.”. Rumi giggled and patted her hair dry with a smaller towel.

 

“Emimaru-hime, you are a very patient woman. Many women fawn over Sesshomaru-sama, but you’ve seen him nude, my lady. I am surprised he has not had you pinned against the floor.”

 

Emimaru’s face burned red and she laughed at Rumi, “You are a lewd woman, Rumi. We both know you would jump at the opportunity to lay with him.”

 

The two laughed and Emimaru continued combing her now dry hair as Rumi began styling her hair, wrapping the bulk into a bun and holding it together with a pin and accentuating it with a bejeweled hairstick. She turned to Rumi who began applying soft  rouge to her lips and light blue shadow on her eyes. Afterwards, Rumi helped Emimaru into each layer of her  jūnihitoe and she slid on her tabi. She thanked Rumi for her help and walked out into the hall heading towards the room that Kohaku, Rin, and Jaken shared. She assumed everyone were awake as she slowly opened the door and was greeted by Sesshomaru dressed in his armor. Rin sprung forward, greeting Emimaru with a lively smile. She was soon reprimanded by Jaken and the child turned her attention towards him. Emimaru used the distraction to approach Sesshomaru, “You’re leaving?”. She tried to hide the saddened tone of her voice but it became obvious to him. 

 

He looked down at her, his eyes stayed glued to her rosy lips and Emimaru blushed as she used her sleeve to hide her face, “Will you await my return, then?”. His thumb rubbed circles on her red cheek as she leaned into his touch and nodded holding his hand with both of hers. The three stopped their conversation as their attention was drawn to Emimaru and Sesshomaru. 

 

Rin was the first to speak as her excitement could not be contained, “Sesshomaru-sama and Emimaru-hime, really are married! I told you, Kohaku! You too, Jaken.”. Jaken glared at the small child and turned his head away. 

 

Emimaru turned her attention back to Sesshomaru, “Can-Can I come with you? I promise, I will not be in the way.”. She looked at her.

 

“Yeah! Sesshomaru-sama, can she? She can look after us while you are away. Jaken lets me wander off and he runs away when there’s trouble.”. Rin chimed in with her enthusiastic opinion.  Jaken chastised the girl for diminishing his reputation. Emimaru laughed behind her sleeve and turned to Sesshomaru.

 

“Well, that should be convincing enough, right?”. She smiled as her eyes closed and her head tilted to one side.

 

“Your mother. She should know.”. Her eyes lit up as she bolted out of the room and through the hallway to find her mother.

 

She found her mother strolling the palace grounds greeting every servant. Once the woman saw Emimaru she gestured for her to come closer, “Emimaru, good that you’ve come. There is something I must speak with you about,” She turned to lead the way and they retraced Emimaru’s steps as they wound up in the hall she ran through initially. She looked into the garden and saw Rin running i circles with Jaken’s staff raised above her head as he chased her, Kohaku watching and trying to speak sense into Rin, Sesshomaru sitting on a boulder watching, and Totosai sitting on top of an ox cross-legged, “I am sure you remember Totosai, he said he has something for you.”

 

The ox stepped towards Emimaru as Totosai leaned forward, “Of course she should, everytime I saw Yuuto she was with him attached to his leg. He could not tell you of the weapon he had me forge for you, his death was too soon. But, I have been told of your recent discovery of your god-like abilities, which means you are ready to receive the proper blade forged entirely for you,”. He pulled a sheathed sword from thin air and handed the blue and gold sheath. She grabbed sword and examined it. She pulled the sword from its sheath and another sword fell to the ground. She hurried and picked the second one and placed the sheath underneath her arm. She looked at the two and joined the ends of the swords and with a small flash of light the two were sealed together. Symbols formed on the blades and once again Emimaru could not read it.

 

Aiko gasped and stepped closer to her examining the symbols, “That’s Runic! Yuuto taught me some of it, but it has so many uses I couldn’t keep up with it all.”

 

“What’s Runic? It’s like the one on my shoulder,” She looked at the glowing blade and the Runic symbols, “Mother, do you know what it says then?”

 

“Shoulder? When did that appear? Ah, yes Runic is the language of Scandinavia, where Mother is from,” Aiko saw her child’s eyes widen and continued, “Her real name is Ase, and she left her home to be with her love. We had no idea you’d be born a goddess, it was unheard of, with Mother being a human woman. But in Scandinavian myths, it is told about a birth of Gods being more powerful than any others. No matter what country they would go to, there would be no one to defeat them. The only way to tell, the markings on the back of their necks. A crescent moon on one infant and the sun on the other. This weapon was made to channel your power into powerful strikes. The power you possess, Emimaru, is amazing. We sealed it because it was growing to fast and with the death of your father we- we believed it would be the best course of action until you’d be able to full control it. But now, it seems you’re getting better with it and I have heard your eyes have been changing quite often. That could’ve been because you have been near your other half, I could be wrong though. Your eyes changed when you broke the gem, right?”

 

She looked to Emimaru and she nodded, “I was told it became black and the other was white, and there were black streaks in my hair.”

 

Her mother’s eyes widened and she stepped closer, “Emimaru, are you certain?” 

 

“That’s what everyone else told me. Sesshomaru said I was the being of life and death, just like Hitsuki.”

 

Aiko placed her hand on her cheek, “Hitsuki,” She smirked, “He was most powerful to influence life and death, but never could complete the act of resurrection. Hitsuki was a powerful being but nothing compared to you, Emimaru. It is only a guess but, I do believe that you have both markings of the gods and the second is within you, the power marking that should have gone to your sister.”

 

Everyone gathered closer to Aiko in surprise about a sister, “Erumi?  Now that you mentioned it, I have never seen her soul nor have I felt her presence. Could it be that our souls have merged?” Emimaru remembered the sister she lost as an infant. The two had been inseperable just as all twins all. Though they were only infants the two cried when separated, but just before their first birthday Erumi mysteriously fell ill and died. Emimaru was told strange markings scarred her body and she vomited blood. Erumi died a violent death and the child’s soul must’ve merged with Emimaru’s and two had become one soul, granting Emimaru the power of both mythical beings. 

 

“Emimaru, come here.”.  Emimaru looked at her mother and leaned closer to her as she placed her fingers in Emimaru’s hair. She undid the bun and removed the hair sticks nad began parting her hair searching.

 

“Mother what are-”

 

“Here it is. The second mark, it’s on your scalp right at the base of your skull.”. She puffed her hair as she laughed, “It seems my hunch was correct. I birthed the feared Goddess of life and death, Kamaria. Soon everyone will know your name and once you have children they will behold the power of a God and demon. Rebirthing the  Mūnchairudo,” Aiko received a puzzled look from everyone and she used this to pursue further on the topic, “The Mūnchairudo are children of the Norse goddess, Freya. Freya traveled her once and fell for a man, the two had a child together, but she could not stay so she begrudgingly abandoned her family to return to her home where she belonged. The God-like blood is not bred out as it overpowers the blood of humans and demons, the child could be a half demon and human with half power of a god. It is why, Hitsuki could not resurrect, but he could predict death and tell a pregnant woman whether her baby is healthy and also the gender of the infant. It also affects your scent as well, it is why the Mūnchairudo have such a distinct scent. There’s a reason for the name Mūnchairudo, Emimaru.”. Emimaru combed her fingers through her hair and touched the spot where the second marking should be and sighed. 

 

“This weapon. What is it called?”. She looked to Totosai for an answer and the old man answered.

 

“They are the blades of the sun and moon. The moon blade can rise turn water to ice, control and influence water and the coldness of death, while the sun influences fire, and the flames of life. Emimaru, with you possessing both, you were blessed with influence of life and death making you an exponentially powerful being.”. 

 

“Amazing,” Emimaru looked at her sheathed swords and turned to her mother, “Mother, I planned on joining Sesshomaru with destroying Naraku.”

 

“Emimaru, you’d abandon your position in the court?”.

 

She nodded and spoke, “I do not think a court lady is the right thing for me.”.

 

Aiko chuckled and grabbed her child’s face brining it level to her own, “Whatever is best for you. Promise you’ll return home, alright?”. She nodded and Aiko kissed her forehead, and Emimaru left the group to change from her  jūnihitoe. She rejoined everyone and saw her mother had gone deeper into the palace tending to her duties and to relay the message to Chizuru.

 

The journey has been filled with Rin taunting Jaken and Kohaku acting as the disciplinary older brother. The scene made Emimaru laugh on many occasions and every time she laughed or even giggled it drew Sesshomaru’s attention, but Emimaru pretended not to notice as she walked alongside him, the loose strands of her ponytail swaying in rhythm of her steps. Just as she looked at him, Sesshomaru turned his head leaving Emimaru watching. After Rin grew bored with Jaken the journey became silent. Moments later Emimaru could not hear footfalls, she turned her head to see Sesshomaru had disappeared as did the rest, even Ah-Un. She called out to them sniffing the air for any clue. When her sniffing resulted in a dead end, she cautiously continued onward looking for an open field. She didn’t find a field, but the ocean shore. Walking to the water she felt a sudden appearance and spun around putting her right hand on the hilt of her sword. She was greeted by a demon woman wearing a white kimono decorated with maroon stripes and tied with a yellow obi around her hips. The short haired woman held a wicked smile partly hidden behind her fan.

 

“Who are-”

 

“There is no need for that. Just know that you are in the way. If you truly wish to know who I am, just ask Sesshomaru. He should tell you seeing as you’re his wife.”. Kagura said as her eyes scrunched closed in anger. Emimaru narrowed her eyes as she heard the spite in her words. 

 

The ocean began to become unsettled as the ground they stood on began to quiver. With shock Kagura opened her eyes to see Emimaru seething with rage and with a swipe of her hand a burst of wind knocked Kagura from her feet too quickly for her to react to. Emimaru was on top of her in a blink and grabbed Kagura by her kimono, lifting the woman into the air, “Jealousy is one hell of an emotion, Kagura. I would advise you not to anger me, unless you wish to die.”. Dropping Kagura she turned around walking away as she calmed herself. Kagura summoned a feather and flew away and Sesshomaru suddenly emerged from the thicket of the forest. He must’ve seen Kagura as his eyes were glued to the sky and his eyes wide.

 

“There he is! Sesshomaru-sama! Oh, he found Emimaru-hime too.” . Rin bolted to Emimaru’s side and tried talking over her gasps of air, “You. Disappeared. Vanished into thin air.”

 

“Vanished? One moment I’m walking with you and the next everyone was gone. As I kept walking some woman named Kagura shows up, threatens me then leaves. I have no idea what happened.”. Rin gasped as did Jaken and Kohaku, “From the sound of it, she’s a familiar woman.”

 

Kohaku nodded, “ She was an incarnation of Naraku, but he killed her. Are you sure it was her, Emimaru-hime?”. She nodded affirmingly and the boy shook his head, “Impossible. The only explanation would be you resurrected her, but you didn’t even know her.”

 

Emimaru narrowed her eyes and practically growled, “Belial.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry my loves. I could have sworn I posted this, but it never uploaded. The time stamp still has Nov. 28. But hey you're getting two chapters within the same week. Chapter 10 will be up either tomorrow or sometime this weekend. Finals are here and things are coming in at once. But here you go and sorry for the delay


	10. Chapter 10

Emimaru wandered around the shores of the ocean, but stayed kept the glow of the fire in sight. She turned around to see Rin and Kohaku’s sleeping figure and Jaken who watched the dancing flames. Turning back to the shore, she stepped into the water, however, she did not step into it rather on top of the water. Walking past the reef she looked down and saw an enormous figure beneath her

“Kamaria.”. A deep voice called from under the water. Her eyes widened when another larger pair met her own.

“Jörmungandr.”. With a gasp she crouched down pressing her fingers into the water as she sank below its surface. She swam towards the serpent, despite misjudging the distance between the two. She managed to meet the serpent in quick time and with enough air supply to spare. 

“Look into my eyes and breathe.”. Emimaru gave a confusing look and gasped. She was surprised when she breathed, and continued breathing. 

“I can breathe? Jörmungandr what did you do? How can I breathe?” She looked at her hands and felt her body for any newly formed gills, but found nothing.”

“The water filled your lungs but your body can now separate the oxygen from it rather than drowning. Now you must listen. Have you seen the spirit of your father? He has called out to us and you, he begs for rebirth as does the great dog demon, whom you understand to be Lord Toga.”

“Rebirth? Father? He came into my dream and said something about rebirth. I can feel something ominous, worse than Naraku, the hanyou that plagues these lands and yearns for the Shikon no Tama. Belial is here and she tried stealing my mind to use as her puppet, yet I do not know her intentions.”. She stared into Jörmungandr large eyes as she informed the serpent of what’s been happening.

“I know not of her intentions either, but this Naraku may be powerful enough to use as her pawn. If she wants power, she will absorb whoever fits that description even if it mean going down the line of powerful beings.”

“Wait a second, if she couldn’t get to me, her best bet is either Sesshomaru, Naraku, or Inuya-. Sesshomaru. She’ll try to take him, because she knows I won’t fight him. I have to go now!” 

“Kamaria, heed my words. Belial is not to be taken lightly, she is cunning and persistent. Come closer and I shall imbue you with the knowledge of our people. In time this will be crucial.”. Emimaru nodded and swam closer to him placing a palm right between its eyes and closed her own. Both markings on her neck began to glow and the marking of Jörmungandr began to fade, “I will be departing and returning home now. The tie between us is now faded, I no longer will have influence over you. Go.”. Emimaru removed her hand and thanked the serpent for his help as she turned and sped through the water, bursting the surface of the water apart. She landed softly on the water’s surface and noticed the larger form of Jörmungandr began moving away. She looked at the moon and felt a sensation fill her. She flicked her hands of the water dripping from her and all of the water was thrown from her body, rendering herself dry.

“Can I control water?”. She looked at the water and swirled her hand in a circle making a small whirlpool, “Amazing. Hn?”. She screamed in pain and grabbed her shoulder. There was no blood or scarring, but felt as if she had been stabbed. She raised into the air as the familiar transparent tether formed. She flew as fast as she could as she quickly scanned the ground below. She caught a glimpse of white as well as red, she saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fighting off Kagura and another woman while Belial and Naraku who watched from them sky. Snarling Emimaru made a loud entrance by thrusting herself into the earth where Kagura stood. The woman was quick on her feet as she dodged Emimaru.

“Emimaru-hime!” Kagome called out to her as a greeting and Emimaru acknowledged her.

“Out of the way, Emi. Kagura’s more powerful now and faster.”. Just as Inuyasha said, Kagura threw an attack at Emimaru in which she disappeared from, “Where’d she go?”.

Emimaru drew her swords and reappeared behind Kagura thrusting the two swords into her back. Blood covered the silver blades and she threw the woman to the ground. Emimaru landed beside her, “I told you to not anger me.”. She joined the two blades and attempted to finish her but Belial stopped her blocking her attack with the scythe Emimaru once wielded. Jumping back she split the blades holding them at her side. 

“Now, Emimaru-hime, don’t you know it is rude to interrupt? Run on home, little one.”. Emimaru growled and split the blades while still trying to attack. Belial put two fingers on Emimaru’s forehead and a small light formed as well as a sigil. She shoved the second blade into Belial as her grip loosened she shoved her back and blocked another bladed attack from Kagura, “Come, Kagura. Naraku. It is time to leave. Enjoy my gift to you, Kamaria. We will meet again.”. On her word they all vanished into a summoned portal. 

She looked to Sesshomaru as sheathed her blades and ran over to his side, “Are you alright? Your shoulder is going to fine, right?”

“How did you know?”. She examined his shoulder without touching him and noticed there was no blood but a burn. 

“How did you get here so fast? I couldn’t sense you, so you weren’t close.”

Emimaru looked to Inuyasha who had Kagome at his side worrying over his well being. She turned to Sesshomaru, “I felt it.”. She held her shoulder and looked at her unharmed skin. “It appeared out of nowhere and once I felt it something told me to find you then I was shown the way.” Emimaru stepped back a bit and held her hand out making the tether glow and seconds later it diminished. She looked at him, tilted her head to the side and smiled. Sesshomaru kissed her forehead and turned to walk away. She followed and walked beside him as the two left everyone to watch the two walk away.  
“I never thought it would be possible.”. Kagome smiled as she turned to Miroku who commented. Emimaru stopped when Inuyasha called out to her and everyone else turned their attention to him.  
“There is something..different about you now. How do you feel? I mean, your eyes are normal again, but your scent is completely different.”. He asked doing his best to avoid all eye contact with her. 

She walked up to him and smiled as she patted his head, “Do you worry for me? How sweet of you, but you need not worry yourself. My health should be little concern to you. You have her to watch over, she is human and her life is more fragile than mine, remember that.”. She turned and walked away along with Sesshomaru.

“ So wise, she is. There was that woman who loved him, but Sesshomaru seemed to not care. This woman, Emimaru-hime, she’s different.”

Sango nodded in agreement, “Yes. She appeared so quickly after Sesshomaru was injured. Could it be possible she’s his wife?”

Shippo hopped onto Sango’s shoulder, “Wife? Him? As if he’s so mean and scary. I don’t know how Rin and Kohaku can be around him.” . Sango laughed as she joined Kagome and Inuyasha, however just as she arrived he walked away leaving Kagome behind, “Hn? What’s the matter with him?”. She looked to Kagome for an answer who shrugged her shoulders.

“She was right. Sesshomaru is the reason she joined the court. She didn’t want to marry anyone else and she said she would wait for him. She said when he realizes he truly loves her, he would return to her and he has.”. He looked down at the ground and thought about what Emimaru had said.

 

Emimaru stopped when the two reached an open field of spider lilies flowers. She crouched down and touched the dying flower. The dull red of the lily suddenly became bright and healthy as the flower’s petals filled out. Sesshomaru stood next to her watching closely of her tending to the plant. She plucked the flower and looked for another to pick, soon enough she had a small bushel. Sesshomaru stared at her and she laughed, “For Rin.”. She held them in her arm and watched him stare at her. She grew nervous and side stepped to walk away, and he continued to walk alongside her. Emimaru looked at the trees and scenery appreciating the lavish change in seasons she didn’t notice Sesshomaru fly above her, “Hey, wait! Give someone warning before you do that!”. He stopped and turned to look at her as she jumped into the air, clutching the flowers tight to her chest. She flew up above the clouds and observed the night sky, “So beautiful. Hm? I can see a constellation! Sesshomaru, look. Can you see it? Those six stars, I think it’s called ‘Asar Bardagi’. Well if the information that Jörmungandr gave me is true. Oh, and that one there-huh? What is it?”

Sesshomaru frowned at her and she stared back in confusion, “What six stars?”. She blinked in total shock and looked back to the constellation. To her each constellation had a certain brightness that stood out to her, perhaps a constellation of a different country could not easily be seen by him. 

“Oh, well I guess it would be more difficult for you to see, right? Ah, Kohaku is awake, look?”. The two arrived back at the camp. She landed to see Rin awake as well, “Rin? Why are you awake? It’s very late and you’re a small child who needs their sleep. Oh, and you as well, Kohaku.”. The two children bowed in apology and protested that they were no longer sleepy. She sighed and shook her head, “Well, I suppose. Oh, Rin these are for you. I know how much you like to make flower crowns.”. She handed the bunch of lilies to the beaming child and sat down using Ah-Un as back support. The dragon, now aware of her presence nuzzles her face and Emimaru kisses its head in response. Rin sat next to her as did Kohaku.

“Emimaru-hime, could you play for us? Your mother, she gave me this to give to you.”. Rin pulled a shinobue from a piece of cloth she had in her kimono and handed it to Emimaru. The glossy black, blue and purple flute with speckles of white resembling the night sky. It was a gift from her parents when they couple realized their child’s fondness of music. She was given several instruments and Emimaru took the time to master all of them, but the shinobue had to be her favorite.

She chuckled and looked at the instrument, “Leave it to my mother to give up my secrets to a small child. I guess that’s her motherly ways. I’ll play for you.”. Emimaru held the flute to her lips and blew softly creating a low but high pitched whistle. The song she played was captivating yet somber. Rin watched her fingers move along the flute and each inhale she took. Emimaru looked at Kohaku and Rin who began to look tired once more. The two children leaned on Emimaru for support and as her song finished the two were asleep. Jaken marveled how a simple song could lull the children so quickly, even though three minutes have passed since she started. Emimaru smiled at the two not realizing she was being watched by Sesshomaru. She gave him a questioning look, but he turned his head looking at the quiet movement of the ocean.

“Emimaru-hime, if I may ask, why did you join us? Sesshomaru-sama is not so weak to need a woman to come to his aid.”. Jaken questioned. The imp sitting cross-legged with the staff resting in the crook of his arm. Emimaru giggled at his question, but not of amusement. Jaken heard the menacing tone and immediately straightened up with a more nervous look.

“Jaken,”. Sesshomaru called his servant and he ran to his lord’s side, ready to complete any task he wishes. Sesshomaru grabbed the staff at whacked the imp across the face, sending him flying, “Ask again and I’ll allow her to punish you. She won’t be as merciful as I.”. Jaken peered at Emimaru over his shoulder and could see the flames in her green eyes. She turned her nose to the air when Jaken tried apologizing.

“I will accept your apology, Jaken. Just don’t be so rude when asking simple questions. There are ways to properly ask a question, do I need to teach you manners?”. She laughed as she began moving the children to rest on Ah-Un instead of her. When she stood Jaken began bowing profusely and apologizing to the woman. He stopped when she walked past him and went to the shores of the ocean, peeling off her knee-high shoes and walking into the water. 

When she walked in further she fell back into the water sinking to the sea floor. She could hear Jaken panicking as he ran to the shore to watch for movement, “She cannot hold her breath for long, can she?”. He turned to Sesshomaru who waited for her movements.

“Worried? Go see if she’s alive, then.”. Jaken looked back to where he’d seen her plop down and instead of going in he shouted.

Emimaru flicked her wrist and a stream of water formed and snapped onto Jaken’s mouth. He tried pulling it off and failed. The sudden silence drew Sesshomaru’s attention and he stood when he saw the water wrapped around his mouth. Emimaru felt the disturbance as Sesshomaru stepped closer to her. The two watched each other until Emimaru smiled and swam further out. The water fell from his mouth and Emimaru pulled the ribbon from her hair, wrapping it around her wrist and her overcoat letting it float to the surface. She swam deeper and found a small coral reef with an abundance of fish and plants. She let her body float to the bottom as she closed her eyes and began meditating. She let go of all tension in her limbs as she let the water hold her weight. She concentrated and a barrier formed around her allowing sea life to pas through, but nothing else. She began to see a small light form and form into a silhouette. Moving itself forward and wrapping its arms around Emimaru. She’d seen this before countless times, but the being never came close to her. Confused she tried pushing it away, but her hands went right through its shoulders.

Emimaru felt a sudden warmness and familiarity as the being stayed attached to her. Emimaru felt a sting in her eyes as she began to cry. “Sister…”. She held close and she when she opened her eyes she saw that she could now be seen. The two were completely identical both sharing green eyes and white hair, however, Erumi’s was a lot shorter. The sisters separated and watched each other’s tears fall down their faces, “Erumi, I can bring you back! You, and father! We’ll finally be together again.”.

“I do not know about the both of us, sister. Father, is not sure about bringing us both back. You have to go Netherworld, sister. Once you’re there I will be able to find you and guide you to the temple. Hn?”. Emimaru and Erumi felt a sort of disturbance and Emimaru’s conscience began to waver as she was becoming aware of her surroundings again. 

“Sesshomaru.”. Emimaru looked to Erumi and the two giggled, “I promise, I’ll bring you back.” The two grabbed each others hands and pressed their foreheads together, “Promise.”. Emimaru’s eyes fluttered open and she swam to the surface. She walked through the water and to the shore where Sesshomaru waited. He silently scolded her and Emimaru laughed, “Thought I was dead?”. She laughed again and stopped abruptly when her overcoat was put on her. 

She looked at herself then to Sesshomaru who had slid his hands into the sleeves of his haori, “Your clothing is too revealing. And wet.”. Emimaru was confused for a split second when she realized her erect nipples through the tight black half cut.

She rid herself of the water that lingered in her clothes and slid her boots back on, “Um, thank you?”. She gave a weak and confused smile and began to walk to the fire, but she stopped. She turned around, “Sesshomaru. Erumi, I’ve told you about her, right?”. He simply nodded and she continued, “I saw her while I was meditating. I am going to bring her back, but I am not sure how. She won’t be a walking corpse made from the grave dirt or bones. I do not know for sure, but I think I will be a main part of her resurrection. I think that since we are twins, she will be reborn from by body. Kind of like an incarnation, but I will not have any influence over her. I’d give my life to see her again, even though we were only infants when we last spent time together, before...her death. I will be going to the Netherworld to find her and only there can I resurrect her. I do not know if you wish to join in light of Rin and being human, but I can protect them.”. She moved her hands in a circular motion as her hands were engulfed in a white light and two crescent moon shaped pendants bejeweled with a small white diamond formed in her palms, “I’ll put these on their foreheads and they will remain unharmed.”. She put the pendants in Sesshomaru’s hand and stepped back, “I will give you the choice, however, I am leaving now.”.

“How will you get there, exactly?”. Emimaru turned around and raised her finger to her chin. 

She hadn’t answered for awhile now and plopped down onto the sand, putting her hands on her head, “I have no idea! Erumi just said go to the temple in the Netherworld. She didn’t explain how to get there.

“Inuyasha.”. Emimaru looked up at him and stood up wiping sand from her bottom.

“What about him? Does he know how to get there?”.

Sesshomaru nodded, “Meido.”. Emimaru tilted her head to the side with a questioning look on her face, “The Meido or the black pearl in his eye. Either will take you to the Netherworld.”

Emimaru slowly nodded, “Well this Meido sounds like it will kill me. So I prefer the black pearl...in his eye? Who put it there?”.

Sesshomaru sighed, “Of course, you would not know, however, Father hid the way to his tomb inside the black pearl hidden in Inuyasha’s right eye.”.

Shocked, Emimaru stared with her mouth agape, “Who was he trying to keep away? My, my, going through such elaborates to hide where you’re buried? Are there traps there too?”. She giggled to herself and looked to Sesshomaru who had a small frown and immediately she apologized, “Well, if we’re going to get there it looks like you’ll have to be nice to your baby brother. How else are you going to get close enough to take the pearl from his eye.”. She laughed and he stared at her until she stopped. Her smile was replaced with a concerning look as she knew he’d forcefully take it rather than ask, “Can’t you at least pretend to like him?”. Rather than answering her question, he walked away sitting in the small field where they camped, but further away from the group. Watching him, Emimaru decided to leave him be and sat with everyone else lying down on Ah-Un deciding to sleep just to kill time. She felt something nudge her arm and when she opened her arms she saw Rin inching closer to her, the child’s eyes were closed but Emimaru had a feeling she was awake, considering Emimaru just came over. She ignored it, assuming the child sought out warmth and let herself fall asleep.

 

Emimaru opened her eyes feeling a sharp pain in her belly. Snapping upright she gripped her swollen belly and pushed the pain aside to examine her bloated form and new surroundings. The bedroom she was in did not resemble her own nor her mother’s and grandmother’s. She saw that she was lying on a platform bed along with many blankets on top of her. She felt a wetness under herself and moved to stand, but collapsed under her weight. She looked at the large wet stain and small drops of blood.   
“I’m pregnant, but the blood. Something’s wrong.”. She crawled to the door and as she reached for it the doors slid open by themselves. Emimaru cautiously peeked into the deserted halls and used the frame to stand. She called for Sesshomaru, but was greeted by silence and a dark hallway only lit by two lanterns. She painstakingly walked down the hall using the wall as a support until a contraction stopped her and brought her to her knees. She fell on her side as she cried for Sesshomaru again as well as her mother.

“In labor? Well, that’s good. You can call his name all you want, but he’s dead. He won’t be coming anytime soon, unless, I send you to meet him. Would you like that?”. The dark voice cackled at her screams of pain as she looked around to find the source. 

Emimaru grew agitated and slammed her fist into the floor, crushing the wood as she rose to her feet. She held her hand over her chest creating a beam of light that connected her and Sesshomaru. She followed the glowing light outside and through a newly appeared wooded area. She reached a barrier and tried pushing through, but was shocked by the electricity protecting it. 

“No matter what you try, you will not escape. Besides, the two of you were never meant to be. A demon Lord and a Goddess? You both are destined to kill one another, remember, he must fulfill his quest of power, Emimaru. Remember that? A quest to fight the most powerful beings. You, a Goddess, are a powerful being. Though he father’s your child, it will not digress from the fact that you stand in his way.”. Anger began to well up inside her as she fought back tear and spun around on her heels ready to attack whoever stood behind her, but she froze. It was Sesshomaru, or at least whatever it was took his form, “What’s the matter? Can’t attack me?”. Another contraction hit her as she slowly fell to her knees clutching her belly. 

“You know that I can’t hurt him.”. She whispered through gritted teeth.

The fake kneeled to her height and pulled her face up by her chin, “Why?”.

Emimaru turned her head away and was snatched back. She closed her eyes as tears fell from her eyes, “The same reason I never married. I love him. I love you, Sesshomaru. I’d die first before I harm you, and I’ll kill anyone who tries to hurt you.”. Emimaru was now sobbing into her hands as she was released. The pain of her contractions settled as she herself regained her composure and felt movement in her belly. She rested her hand on her belly and began rubbing soothingly. 

“Such a disappointment,”. Emimaru looked up frowning and looked up, glaring, “Wake up. You’re dreaming.”. Emimaru gasped as the voice was now more familiar and recognizable as Sesshomaru’s, but he was gone. 

 

Emimaru opened her eyes and winced at the brightness of the sunlight. Sitting up she rubbed her eyes and let them adjust to the light. She looked at Sesshomaru who kneeled next to her staring into her eyes. She felt as if he stared into her very soul and she laughed nervously and shifted to lean on Ah-Un, who was now awake.  
“You were crying,”. Emimaru gasped and covered her mouth, staring at the grass fluttering in a gust of wind, “What happened?”. She shook her head and she heard him sigh, “You were saying my name, Emimaru. What happened?”.

She sighed and looked around to see where Rin and Kohaku were and she leaned to see past Sesshomaru and saw the two watching them and she sighed again, “It was nothing. Just a nightmare. I promise, it’s nothing to worry about.”. She smiled and rose to her feet, “We must get going. For Erumi.”. She turned and walked towards Jaken, Rin, and Kohaku.

Emimaru explained how their new destination and that they’d be finding her sister in the Netherworld. Kohaku, like always was the first to pop up with elaborate questions. She looked to Sesshomaru who had just walked over, she held out her hand and he set the pendants in her hand. Emimaru kneeled to Kohaku’s height as she placed the small pendant on his head. She chanted a spell and the pendant’s gem glowed purple as a barrier covered him then disappeared. She turned to Rin and repeated the same spell as she smiled at the two who were prodding and poking the pendant.

“Don’t worry, they won’t come off unless I remove it and it will protect you by warding away the wandering souls of the dead.”. Emimaru said watching the two continue to poke their pendants. 

“What makes you think, Sesshomaru-sama, will cooperate with such a lowly demon such as Inuyasha. The great Sesshomaru-sama holds back the urge to kill that boy where he stands because of their father’s blood in his veins.”. Jaken began his assault on Emimaru’s ear and she grabbed the staff from his grip and smacked him with the end of it.

“I do not care. One way or another the two will have to set aside their quarrel and work with each other. Though I do not know if he’d ever forgive him for severing his arm and nearly killing him,” Emimaru place her finger on her chin, contemplating, “Oh well, let’s see what happens. Knowing Inuyasha he’d want to join.”. Sesshomaru began walking and Jaken ran after his Lord to catch up while Emimaru followed behind with Kohaku, Rin, and Ah-Un. Emimaru figured the group did not get far, seeing as it was late when Belial attacked and they most likely walked a few meters away from where they originally were.

While walking Rin began asking Emimaru questions about her life in the palace. Emimaru told her about learning several instruments to pass time a well as playing uta karuta with her mother and grandmother. She explained the matching game to the child and promised to show her how to play once everything was over.

“Emimaru-hime, how are we going to find Erumi-hime once we get there?”. Kohaku asked looking from Rin then to Emimaru.

Emimaru turned her head and pulled her ponytail to the side, showing the two the birthmarks of her and her sister on the back of her neck. Though I was an infant I remember feeling a warmness on the back of my neck when we were close to each other. I always felt- complete around Erumi. We were almost a year old when she died. Every day after that felt cold and distant, and when I lost my father; it was the turning point of my life. It’s when my parents realized the amount of power I wielded because I had Erumi’s power. I still do not know how I acquired it, but my theory is that Erumi unknowingly gave it to me. When she died we were holding hands, that I definitely remember.”. Emimaru looked at the two who had solemn expressions and she began to panic, “Ah. But she’ll come back, I will restore her life just as I had done for you, Kohaku.”. She looked to him and he nodded as did Rin and the two smiled brightly at her. Emimaru stared confused as the two stepped in front of her and bowed. Shocked, Emimaru held her hand to her chest as the two thanked her for her company, and motherly tenderness. Rin ran to Ah-Un’s side and pulled a flower crown from a pack attached to the saddle. She gave the bundle of flowers to Emimaru and the woman accepted the child’s gift, thanking her while trying to hide her blushing face. The children continued walking and Emimaru sighed and fought back tears as she clutched her belly. When she looked forward she caught Sesshomaru watching her and Emimaru cursed herself for letting her emotion waver. She resumed her infamous smile and turned her attention elsewhere.

Hours went by quicker than expected as Rin kept things entertaining. The child antagonized Jaken’s logic and Emimaru began to teach the girl to play her flute. Emimaru saw that Sesshomaru had stopped walking and looked to the sky as did Emimaru. Inuyasha was close, but something else was closer and Sesshomaru could sense it. He continued walking, ignoring whatever it was and an irritated Byakuya appeared floating above on a giant paper crane. 

“Ignoring me? How rude of you, Sesshomaru-sama,”. He turned his attention to Emimaru, “Sadly, I am not here for you, but her.”. A circle formed underneath her feet as a portal opened and chained wrapped around her body. Emimaru tried fighting to break the chains, making Byakuya chastise her, “Don’t move so much, darling. Those chains will grow tighter the more you struggle. That Belial does want you alive and these chains are a gift from her. You can try, but I doubt you’ll break-.”. Byakuya was cut off when Sesshomaru attacked the monologuing demon, “You are a rude man, Sesshomaru. I was talking. Oh, that reminds me. Looks like we know your secret, Emimaru-hime. The true reason you never married. Now, tell me is Sesshomaru aware.”. He simply laughed as Emimaru started hyperventilating as she began to pull the chains. Though they grew tighter she continued pulling, eventually, breaking the link to one and the spell on them broke as they became simple chains. She made a circle with her own hands and a hand made from bone grabbed Byakuya and Emimaru walked up to him.

“You are troublesome.”. She saw the surprise plastered on his face as she put her hand on his forehead and a white light blasted from her hand. The light engulfed his body as he began screaming in pain. The longer her hand stayed on his forehead the louder and painful his screams grew. Light began striking through his body and exploded into shimmers of light. She turned around to Sesshomaru, “Can we go now? He’s dead.”

“What did you do? What secret did he speak of?”. Jaken asked stepping away from her. 

She looked down at the imp, “Is it not obvious? I purified him. ”. She walked away without answering the second question. The atmosphere felt tense as everyone walked in silence and Rin caught up to Emimaru.

“Emimaru-hime, will you tell us?”. She just shook her head and continued on speeding up and the child turned to Kohaku, “Do you think she’ll be alright?”. The boy nodded, saying that she will be better if she’s left alone for a while. At, least that’s how it worked with his sister. 

Eventually, Emimaru stopped in her tracks as Erumi and two small girls appeared in front of her. She knew the other’s could not see them and she began to follow the trio, but Sesshomaru stopped her from walking when he grabbed her shoulder. Can he see them? Emimaru looked up to him and saw he stared directly at them.

“Sesshomaru, do you see something?”. He pulled her back and stepped in front of her examining their surroundings in detail. Emimaru looked at Erumi and then the two girls. She saw the girl’s were twins and both with white hair and gold eyes. Emimaru’s eyes widened when she saw their eyes, they were golden embers, just like Sesshomaru’s eyes. The two girls even had his non-emotional face as they watched her, “Emiko? Ayomaru?”. She stepped past him and up to the girls and Erumi. She kneeled down and held her hand out, the twins placed their hand in hers and Emimaru covered their small hands with her opposite. Tears fell from her eyes as Emimaru realized the two girls were her stillborn daughters. The twins wiped the tears from their mother’s eyes and Emimaru couldn’t help but laugh.

“Emimaru.”. She jumped when Sesshomaru called her. She looked over her shoulder not hearing nor sensing him approach her. “Who is Emiko and Ayomaru?”. She turned to face her daughter’s and back to Sesshomaru. She wasn’t sure if he could see them, but he sensed their presence. 

“So you cannot see them? But, you know they’re here,”. Emimaru sighed trying to work up the nerve to tell Sesshomaru the truth about her mothering his children, but instead she pushed it back and stood to continue following Erumi.

“Sister, we can’t stay long. Our spiritual power is fading. Once you’re there find the Guardian Tree. Just look for an enormous tree that sits in a pond. Find the Test”. Emimaru nodded as the two disappeared. She continued on the path her sister started and prayed Sesshomaru wouldn’t ask her anymore questions. She had hoped the children had passed on and gone to heaven seeing as she hasn’t seen the Soul Piper in a very long time. It took her years to accept the death of her children. Those years were extremely difficult for her, dealing with Sesshomaru’s disappearance and her children’s death, she always hoped he’d return some day, but a lot sooner. The same with Erumi, she wondered if the three were really meant to be resurrected rather than reborn. It also seems they have aged especially her twins. The two died six years ago and they appear as if they’re two years old. Erumi, seemed to have aged right alongside Emimaru. Through all of this time, Emimaru was shocked to see she had not moved on after many years.

“Emimaru. Who was here?”. Emimaru jumped, not realizing Sesshomaru was near her and she sighed when he questioned their presence. 

Without looking in his direction she spoke quietly, “Women have secrets for a reason, Sesshomaru. This in particular will be hard to say with the given circumstances. Just know, someday I will tell you, unless you figure it out on your own.”. She hoped he’d be able to figure it out without her outright saying. When he said nothing she assumed her quandary caused him to drop the subject and she was grateful for it. She never wanted him to know she about the children after she had lost them. After their deaths’ she grieved for them and the cried for the man she would never have. Emimaru became depressed as she rarely went outside, ate, or spoken to anyone her mother included. Everyone in the palace grew worried for her as she became more and more distant. She remembered the day she tried taking her own life, but was found and saved. Stabbing herself in the stomach. Slicing her wrists, and she tried hanging herself, but each time she was caught before it became life threatening or she was found just before she let go of life. Her mother once visited Inukimi, Sesshomaru’s mother, to find out if she knew of his whereabouts. The demon woman did not make things easier by harshly stating he would rather pursue his life’s goal than marry Emimaru. 

“-hime? Emimaru-hime.”. That voice sounded like Kagome’s. Emimaru surveyed her surroundings and saw Kagome, Rin, and Kohaku standing right in front of her while Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku stood behind them.

“What?”. 

“The hell you mean ‘what?’. You wouldn’t answer anyone. You walked when Sesshomaru does and stop when he stops. It’s like you were aware, but non-responsive. Everyone got worried, well except for Sesshomaru. He says you do it alot.”.

Emimaru tilted her head to the side and looked at Sesshomaru who met her gaze, “I guess he is right. I tend to drift off a lot, though I did not know I mimicked his movements. I am fine so you all can disperse,”. She stepped back and crossed her arms underneath her overcoat. She looked at Inuyasha, “Can you open a gateway to the Netherworld?”. Everyone in Inuyasha’s group stared at her with shock and confusion.

“Emimaru-hime, Kohaku and Rin just told us about your goal. I don’t know if Inuyasha can help though.”. Kagome spoke on his behalf as her soft eyes became somber.

“Of course, he can. Master Inuyasha’s Meido can send you there. Though I do not think it is such a wise decision to resurrect a lost sibling. It has been a long while, Lady Emimaru.”. 

Emimaru looked at the flea perched on her nose and had her hand ready for when he attempted to take her blood, “You must not have seen what she can do, Myoga. Emimaru-hime purified Byakuya to death.”. Kohaku said as he stepped closer to Emimaru speaking to Myoga. 

“Purified? What exactly do you mean by purified? Was there a white glow?”. The boy nodded at Myoga and the flea turned his attention to Emimaru, “It seems your father was correct. He spoke of you being something more than what your appearance had perceived. Your father’s brethren did not believe him, only their father did. It is why, you and Sesshomaru-sama were betrothed. A Goddess and an immensely powerful demon would produce greatly powerful children. Resurrecting the lost race that were murdered by gaijin demons. What perplexes me is how you yourself are a Goddess and yet your family are not of such being. Though your grandmother is from Scandinavia, she was never a Goddess herself.”. During the fleas speech he had sat on Inuyasha’s shoulder.  
“ I was told I am the Goddess of life, but I have certain powers that Hela should have. I was able to summon the hourglass of a person’s lifespan. I can tell when someone is near death or have died. I am not so sure a Goddess of life can summon skeletal hands from the ground. Mother said since Erumi’s death her power became mine. I have both birthmarks identifying them. Also, how can there be a Goddess of Death if that title belongs to Hela? I wonder if she had died.”. Emimaru pondered the possibility of Hela’s death. She was not sure of the truthfulness behind it, however, she was sure she possessed power of a Goddess of death. 

“She’s doing it, again?”. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru who nodded and the two looked at Emimaru. The woman fell deeper into her own thoughts before Inuyasha snapped at her and she blinked; her pupils suddenly becoming dilated. The woman turned her head to the look into Inuyasha’s eyes and she slowly got closer walking past Kagome, Rin, and Kohaku. She leaned into his vision as she stared at him, “Alright, you’re the expert here, what’s wrong with her now?”

“Is she alright? Emimaru-hime?”. Rin pulled at Emimaru’s overcoat as she tried getting the woman’s attention.

She suddenly spoke, “That pearl in your eye. It’s strange, but it seems to be calling me? I cannot describe it. I’ll just take it if you don’t mind.”. She held a finger away from his eye and a force of energy pulled the black pearl from his pupil and she examined the small stone. She stared into the pearl and began to see something within it. Squinting to better see the image, she saw the tree and pond Erumi spoke of and with a gasp she held it in front of Inuyasha, “Well go on, open it.”. Inuyasha stared at her confused and Jaken stepped forward.

“Do you really think this hanyo was even aware of black pearl in his eye? He cannot open the portal, but I can. Please, allow me.”. Jaken held out his hand and Emimaru raised a brow to him then looked at Inuyasha.

“You didn’t know about this being in your eye? Then, how did you and Sesshomaru know?”. She pointed to Sesshomaru with the pearl in the fingertips of her opposite hand.

“Sesshomaru-sama followed the riddle that held the whereabouts of their fathers sword, and Master Inuyasha’s inheritance, Tessaiga. Their father his the sword within his grave and hid the location to said grave inside this pearl that he later put into my master’s eye as an infant. I am surprised to learn that you are not aware of these events. Have you not realized when Sesshomaru-sama lost his left arm in battle with Master Inuyasha? You are his wife, are you not?”. Myoga informed Emimaru of the siblings’ quarrel as Emimaru raised her brow in shock and looked at Sesshomaru who avoided eye contact. She couldn’t understand why he didn’t tell her, but she also realized this fight was long ago since Sesshomaru seemed to have his arm back.

“I am surprised to learn that you are not aware.”. She handed the pearl to Jaken and the imp dropped in onto the ground and jabbed it with the staff. Emimaru jumped when the head of the staff laughed. The pearl began to glow as a portal formed and the tree was in sight. She walked up to the portal and stuck her hand through and she soon walked in, with Sesshomaru following her as well as the trio. Emimaru looked around examining the lush green grass and a sky so bright it resembled white rather than blue. The tree was indeed enormous as it towered over the group, the trunk was large enough to build a home within it. The crystal blue water reflected the sky and the roots of the tree were the only thing preventing the pond from having a crystalline reflection. The leaves of this tree each had a pink hue to each one and the tree itself bore a white aura.

“It’s beautiful.”. 

“Yes, it is.”. 

Emimaru heard Sango’s voice then Miroku’s and the girl spun around to see they had followed her much to Inuyasha’s discretion as he and Kagome seemed to be arguing over the already made choice. Emimaru quickly formed three more pendants and threw them as they placed and fastened themselves onto their foreheads.

“For your protection. You are in the Netherworld, so you know.”. Emimaru returned her attention to the tree and felt a sudden calmness as she approached it. She looked into the water and despite it’s clear form the bottom could not be seen. She had no idea what to do next now that she was here and right on cue, Inuyasha chimed in asking if she knew what to do next and Emimaru shrugged her shoulders.

“What do you mean? You don’t know what to do now? You came here for your sister and have no clue how to even revive her?”. Inuyasha pointed out and Kagome became upset and yelled at him for being harsh. Emimaru took her swords from her hip and let them fall to the ground as she pulled off her overcoat as she pulled off her boots with her feet. Staring into the water she cautiously stepped into the pond and the water brightened a perfect white so bright its glow lightened Emimaru’s face. The water sat mid-calf as the glowing water slithered up her body and settled into her veins turning them white as they shone under her skin. She felt a connection with the tree as she looked around and could see a great distance. ‘Am I seeing through the roots?’ she thought to herself as she soon saw Erumi, but without the twins.

“Erumi? Where are Emiko and Ayomaru?”. She said in a whisper and Erumi looked up as she heard her sister speak. 

“Emi? Thank goodness, the two are gone and I cannot find them. I cannot even sense them. Do you know where they are? Can you see them?”. Emimaru scanned her surroundings and turned around as she saw the two standing next to Sesshomaru staring at him. The two must’ve sensed their presence as they disappeared from Erumi’s side pretty quickly. No one seemed to be able to see them, however, Kagome’s stare insinuated that she could see the two and was analyzing their features.

“I have them. Erumi, I do not know if I would be able to resurrect the three of you. Wouldn’t I have to take a soul of the living in exchange for yours? I do not have enough, just that irksome Byakuya and his would bring back you or one of the twins.”.

“Um, Emimaru-hime? These children here. Are they your daughters?”. Kagome’s question made Emimaru’s heart drop as she slowly turned around to face the group. Everyone looked around for a pair of twins and Kagome stood next to them pointing them out, but no one could see them. To everyone else the girls were invisible, not even seen as balls of light. Emimaru wondered if they were somehow hiding their presence as the two stared in shock at Kagome. The closer she got to them the further the two stepped away towards Emimaru and eventually running to her side. She sighed heavily as she stroked the girls’ hair and her touch revealed the twins. They two looked at each person staring at them and the two scowled and hid behind Emimaru’s legs.

“I guess, I should explain, huh?”. Emimaru gave a weak smile as she looked at the two and continued, “These two are Ayomaru and Emiko, mine and Sesshomaru’s children. I conceived before you left permanently and my mother had sent people to search for you, but none were able to find you and your mother didn’t know either. My pregnancy went with minimal problem, but I went into labor prematurely. There was so much blood and no crying,”. As she spoke her voice had gotten quieter as she desperately tried to hold back her tears. The two girls saw their mother on the verge of crying and pulled at her hands begging her not to cry and she couldn’t contain herself as she dropped to her knees and pulled the two into her grip, hugging them tightly. Emimaru sobbed loudly and a hum began to emanate from the tree as its aura turned from white to green. Small tendrils emerged from its trunk and wrapped around Emimaru. She looked at the transparent tendrils and heard a voice in her head. She turned to the tree and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

“Mama?”. Ayomaru called as she and Emiko began to glow. Emimaru reached out to grab them but she was told not to and she unconsciously obeyed and the light soon settled and the tendrils faded from sight leaving Emimaru confused.

“Sister, they’re alive! The tree granted your heart’s true desire.”. Erumi called as she ran to the pond, “I heard it is rare the tree grants a favor. Not many people get what they want from the Guardian Tree.”. Emimaru looked at the tree and it spoke to her once again as it called her ‘sister’ and examined the children who now had rosy cheeks, a beating heart, and warm blood coursing their veins. She nodded and picked up the twins and placed them next to Sesshomaru. The two began staring at him and he the same, while Emimaru grabbed Erumi by her hand and she told her to step into the water. Erumi stepped into the pond and the water turned black, “What?”. The two looked at each other and Emimaru looked from the tree to the water as she knelt down and placed her hands into the water causing the water to turn white and the tree created a pink aura. Streams of water took form as they gently wrapped around Emimaru lifting her into the air as wind picked up swirling around the pond. The wind grew stronger as the streams turned Emimaru around and placed two more onto her head causing her eyes to glow white as did Erumi’s. The wind pulled the ribbon from her hair and the birthmark on her neck faded, appearing on Erumi’s neck as her pale skin became flush with color. Emimaru gasped and a flash of light engulfed the tree and the pond. 

Everyone shielded her eyes and once they examined the outcome Emimaru went faint and fell, but Sesshomaru caught her and looked at Erumi who collapsed onto her back. A small light glowed on Emimaru and Erumi’s chest which was connecting by a translucent sparkling white trail of light. The two eyes snapped open with both having glowing white eyes and Erumi rose to her feet and walked to Emimaru as she left Sesshomaru’s arms met her sister half way. They held each other’s hands and placed their foreheads together. The trail of light grew brighter as the two shed tears and began to laugh. They let go of each others hands and embraced one another as they began sobbing onto one another’s shoulder. The light faded as did their glowing eyes and it rested at their normal vibrant green. 

“Amazing, Emimaru-hime returned her sister and twin children to life and she still lives. She is truly remarkable just as her father said.”. Myoga said as he watched the twin girls holding their arms out as they waited for Sesshomaru to pick them up then to Emimaru and Erumi who still hasn't separated.

“I’ll have to admit, Emimaru-hime and her sister are completely identical. If they weren’t dressed so differently it’ll be very difficult to tell who is who. Same with her and Sesshomaru’s daughters, they seem to look just like Sesshomaru more than Emimaru, but they are strangely identical as if a copy of each other.”. Kagome said as she peered at Emiko and Ayomaru who were now chasing each other and to Emimaru and Erumi who finally exited the pond and spoke while Emimaru put on her boots and picked up her overcoat holding it in her arms. Rin walked up to the girls and they stopped chasing each other and hid behind Sesshomaru’s leg peering at the smiling girl.

“They’re so cute! Hi, my name is Rin. You can call me Oneechan if you want.”. Rin crouched down to their height and waited for a response. The two looked at each other and began staring at the others who watched them. 

Emimaru and Erumi paused as they watched Ayomaru and Emiko as the two ran to their mother and latched onto her leg The two walked over an joined the rest, “Emi, how exactly do we return home?”. Emimaru pointed to the pond and everyone gave her a puzzled look.

“The tree connects to home, so we just have to walk into it and it will take us home. Simple enough.”.Emimaru said as she gestured for the twins and they latched onto her fingers as she walked to the edge of the pond. She picked up the two and stepped in, when she looked down she could see a reflection of the blue sky on the other side, “Well, aren’t you coming? Just know, those pendants will wear off.”. The water covered the three as they were pulled into the water and pulled to the surface on the other side. Emimaru tried to put to twins down, but they latched onto her, “Don’t you two want to walk on your own?”. 

“No, mama carry.”. Ayomaru said with Emiko agreeing and Emimaru sighed.

“I may have to return home. Now that you two are here. Will Erumi return as well? Wait, what will Okaasan and Obaasan say?”. She said quietly as the twins watched Sesshomaru walk towards them. He let her stay in her thoughts as he looked at Ayomaru and Emiko. He cupped Ayomaru’s cheek and she started laughing when he gently pinched her. Emiko had watched as she rested on Emimaru’s shoulder. Emimaru was pulled from her thoughts when she heard her laugh and saw the bonding moment between the two. Her face flushed red as she watched, “D-do you want to hold her?”. Without a word he grabbed Ayomaru and she wrapped her tiny arms around him and pressed her face into the crook of his neck as she closed her eyes. Emimaru gasped and began smiling uncontrollably. 

“Thank you.”. Sesshomaru whispered as he pulled Emimaru closer, kissing her forehead and she blushed.

“Aw, would you look at that. Seems she knows who you are without having met you.”. Erumi teased as she walked towards Emimaru, “We’re going home right? I want to see Okaasan.”.

“I’m pretty sure she’d be ecstatic to see you and these two.”. Emimaru said as she rubbed Emiko’s back, soothing the child while she slept, “Strange how they’re tired though.”


	11. Chapter 11

Erumi watched intently as Emimaru pulled Ayomaru’s hair into a perfect bun and held her own hair trying to attempt the same, but failed. Emimaru laughed and pulled the ribbon from Ayomaru’s hair and repeated once more, but slower. Emiko watched while gnawing on her own fingers as she sat on Sesshomaru’s lap. Saliva trailed down the child’s chin as she chewed on her fingers and each time Sesshomaru would pull her fingers away she’d look up at him and continue gnawing her finger. Emimaru watched the two and would giggle each time she put her finger into her mouth. Rin sat next to Emimaru and gently poked Ayomaru’s cheek and played with the small girl.

 

“I got it!”. Erumi flashed her perfectly made bun to her sister and Emimaru shook her head as Erumi flaunted her hair.

 

“Yes, it also took you ten tries, but you got it.”. Erumi frowned and Emimaru laughed. Emimaru gasped in realization of Ayomaru pulling her overcoat. The toddler claimed to be hungry and Emiko shouted in agreement. Emimaru looked to Emiko and to Ayomaru. The twins were two years old and had some of their teeth. She debated between breast-feeding the two or finding food for them to eat.  Rin disappeared and returned with an assortment of fruits that she offered to the twins. Ayomaru stared at the berry with confusion and Emimaru grabbed a handful and bit them in half for her. Emiko had waddled over to Emimaru and climbed next to Ayomaru, who had another berry in her hand. Ayomaru offered it to Emiko and the two stared at their mother as she bit berries in half and fed the two. 

 

“Emi, you know, I do believe that they’ll be spitting image of Sesshomaru. They’re bloodline seems to be very strong. At just two years old and they resemble him already. Especially Ayomaru, when she frowns you can see the similarity ” . Erumi said as the twins began poking each other and laughing. Emimaru looked at Sesshomaru and the twins noticing their gold and green eyes, shoulder length white hair, and pale skin. Emimaru smiled and watched the two stare intently at Rin as she made a flower crown for them. Erumi and Emimaru felt a sudden surge of power wash over them and looked to the twins. The energy emanated from the girls and Emimaru watched quietly while Erumi watched with fascination. The power of the two felt immense and suddenly subsided as if it never happened. They both gave the twins a puzzled look and turned their attention to Kagome and Shippo.

 

“Emimaru-hime, you have the ability to see the souls of the dead. So can you call on a soul and have them appear?”. Kagome asked with Shippo sitting on her shoulder. Emimaru looked at the kitsune child and to Kagome.

 

“If the soul still wanders here, I could try, but if they have moved on I cannot reach them without going to heaven or hell. Who do you wish to see,”. Shippo jumped down and landed next to Emimaru. She knew he wished to see a lost family member as a sudden wash of sadness engulfed his aura. She spoke again, “Mother or father?”. She asked and Shippo nodded not answering her question fully.

 

“It’s my father. I was just wondering how he was doing and I wanted to tell him I am alive and well. Though Inuyasha picks on me a lot.”. Shippo said then crossing his arms and sticking his tongue out at Inuyasha who scoffed. Emimaru placed a finger on Shippo’s forehead as she closed her eyes. She reopened them when nothing happened, she frowned then she heard a whisper and looked towards Sesshomaru. Her eyes widened as her mouth fell slightly open. It was Lord Toga, standing next to Sesshomaru watching Ayomaru and Emiko as they ran to him with their crowns. Emimaru rubbed her eyes in disbelief and gone, she sighed and jumped when she felt something cold touch her shoulder. She looked up to see he stood next to her, he pat her head and disappeared. Shippo and Kagome grew worried as Emimaru’s shocked expression stayed on her face. 

 

“Emi, are you alright? Did you find the boy’s father?”. Erumi asked drawing everyone’s attention. She shook her head and tried to speak but it came out as a whisper.

 

“Well, spill it already who’d you see?”. Inuyasha asked growing more impatient as he sat up and watched Emimaru.

 

“Father.”. Sesshomaru said simply and Emimaru nodded vigorously as her voice came back to her.

 

“Did you see him? Or sense him, at all? Wait a second, Kagome, your a miko, did you not see him”. Emimaru asked as the girl shook her head and she tilted her head to the side. Kagome is powerful, so sensing the dead should not be a problem.

 

“You saw Sesshomaru-sama’s father? Oh, what does he look like?”. Rin popped up from the abyss and her glowing eyes bore into Emimaru’s causing her to laugh and she pointed to Sesshomaru.

 

“That’s how he looks, but his hair is pinned up.”. Emimaru giggled as Rin’s head snapped to him as she tried to picture his appearance. Even Kagome, Sango, and Shippo turned their eyes to Sesshomaru.

 

“Told you they have a strong bloodline.”. Erumi said leaning closer to Emimaru.

 

“Emimaru-hime, please tell us of the land you originate from.”. Miroku asked with curiosity.

 

“Well, I do not know much but what I was told. That is a question for Obaasan, she came from Scandinavia. She could tell you better than I. All I know is; runic, constellations, and some details about the Gods themselves. Like, Freya, she is the mother of the  Mūnchairudo. The entire race were comprised of God and demon blood. The facts about their pale blood, and their pale features are factual. The magic used to change their appearance had effects to their body. That is all I know, forgive me.”. Emimaru said as she looked over to Ayomaru who had Tenseiga and Emiko tried taking Bakusaiga, but Sesshomaru lifted her and set her down on the opposite side of the sword. The attempt did not deter her as she climbed onto his lap and tried grabbing it again. He frowned and picked her up holding her out to Emimaru. She laughed and grabbed Emiko setting the child on her lap. Emiko stared at the blade as the sword unsheathed itself and floated towards the child who had her arms outstretched for it. 

 

“Oh, she’s telepathic. Well that’s nice to know, right Emi?”. Erumi laughed as Emimaru grabbed the sword and watched Emiko.

 

“Amazing, she’s just a child and exhibits such abilities.”. Sango commented and Kagome agreed. Emiamaru put a seal on the blade and returned it to Sesshomaru causing Emiko to begin whining. Sighing  Emimaru turned Emiko to face her but the child kept her eyes on the sword and trying to push herself away from Emimaru. The woman grew tired and snapped at Emiko, she gave the child a stern look and chided the small girl who plopped down and crossed her arms over her chest. Kagome giggled at the pouting child and Ayomaru waddled over to Emiko as she pulled her sister from Emimaru’s lap and the two began playing with each other. Watching the two play Emimaru smiled and leaned against the tree she sat in front of. 

 

Erumi scooted closer to Emimaru and pat Emiko’s head as the small girls sat on their knees propped up against Emimaru with their face pressed into her clothing. The two looked at Erumi and jumped into her lap, climbing onto her shoulder.

 

“Ah, Kagome, tell me about your clothing. Are you from another country? It is very…..revealing.”. Emimaru asked.

 

“Oh, I was wondering the same, but didn’t want to seem rude.”. Erumi added. The two leaned closer to Kagome as the twins abandoned Erumi to chase each other again. Emiko hid behind Miroku as she watched Ayomaru run past her. Emiko looked at Inuyasha, who lounged on his side propping his head up his arm. Ayomaru soon joined her and stared at the hanyo’s ears. 

 

“My clothes? Well, I should start by saying I am not from this time period at all. I am from a city called Tokyo which is future Japan. My uniform is what I wear to school, it’s, um, mandatory clothing. I never thought as to why my is so short.”.

 

“You do resemble Kikyo almost exactly. I came across her sometime ago. I do believe it was after her Urasue resurrected her. I enjoyed her company when I traveled. It was a bit strange how the two of us always crossed paths. She told me about you, Kagome. Though it was not pleasant, but as time passed her comments of you became….humble. I sense her soul has finally rested. Kikyo was a bit of a pain, though. She stole the souls of the dead rather than letting them pass. I had seen so first hand. She was a remarkable woman, a very powerful priestess for sure. I can sense that you have inherited said spiritual power from her. You have a strong purpose here, Kagome. I presume you already know this, but the fact that you are able to traverse time means you serve a purpose in this era. Same with myself, though I have not traveled through time as you did, but I cannot help but feel a certain connection with the Goshinboku and nature as a whole. Have you ever wondered why I do not speak lowly of humans? Even as a child, I have never felt higher above another human as my cousins tried teaching me. Nature somehow calls to me,”. Emimaru touched the grass and the tiny blades wrapped around her fingers, “Ah, see? Recently, my connection to nature and the sky seems stronger.”.

 

“You are a goddess, Emi. That could explain your connection.”. Erumi suggested.

 

Emimaru shrugged and looked at the orange sky. The sun would set soon and the moon would rise.

 

“Why are you staying, Inuyasha? I am pretty sure Emi didn’t bring you and Sesshomaru together that quickly.”. Erumi asked as she leaned to the side seeing the twins trying to inconspicuously touch his ears, but stopped when he turned his attention to Erumi. He ignored her question and glared at the twins before turning his head.

 

“Oh, tonight is the new moon. He’ll lose his demon powers and become human, Erumi. He won’t leave because he knows he’s safe.”. Emimaru said as she gestured for the twins to leave Inuyasha be.

 

“Emi, how do you know that? You keep track of the moon phases?”. Erumi asked as she looked at the sky searching for the moon.

 

“No, I just know. I told you, it’s strange, Erumi. I can’t explain how I know. But the new moon is a strange phases for the both of us.”. Emimaru said and looked over to Erumi.

 

“Define strange, Emi. At least you don’t turn human and have everyone hunt you down just because you are weaker than normal.”. Inuyasha asked not turning his around. 

 

Emimaru became hesitant as she pushed her bangs away from her eyes, “I cannot explain it fully, but my hair does change to a dark brown and I feel a sudden loss of certain power, however I gain more power. It is hard to explain. Okaasan says it’s because I am a mixed demon, but now that I know I am partly human everything I had been told is now- questionable.”. Emimaru looked up to the sky as the sun began to descend into the horizon and the darkness of night graced the sky and the stars glistened. She slid her fingers through the strands of her hair and watched the white strands loose its color and turn brown. She gasped and straightened when the surge of power engulfed her. Her fangs and fingernails shortened. Sighing Emimaru glanced at Erumi who had changed as well, however, Erumi’s hair was blonde and the girl marveled her hair as she combed through the strands.

 

The sisters stared at each other in awe as they examined each others features. Emimaru felt a sudden pinch and smacked her neck, revealing the flea. Irritated, she squeezed the life from Myoga until he begged for mercy. “Give me good reason why I shouldn’t squish your innards from your mouth.”. The flea apologized and bowed. 

 

“I was merely testing your blood to make sure it was not poisoned. You know, considering the sudden appearance change.”. Emimaru frowned and flicked him to the ground. 

 

“It’s not like I am cursed or anything or poisoned, you virus. This happens every new moon.”. Emimaru said as she rubbed her neck.

 

“If I may, Emimaru-hime, Erumi-hime. I have traveled far during my travels and I have seen the world your grandmother has come from. Tell me, do you know of the Norse prophecy?”. Myoga asked sitting on Kirara’s head.

 

“All I know of, is that Erumi and I are reborn Goddess’. That is all I know of it.”. Emimaru said as she watched the twins wander from Inuyasha and over to Sesshomaru. She laughed when Emiko tried placing her flower crown on Sesshomaru’s head.

 

“I see. So it seems you nor Sesshomaru-sama are aware. Ah, both of your father’s kept many secrets from the two of you,”. Myoga stated drawing everyone’s attention and Emimaru leaned closer, “Here and In Scandinavia there is a mural of the past, present, and future of your life. Your father and Lord Toga have found such mural and according to this mural it shows you returning your sister to this world as well as your children. Said mural also says who you really are, Emimaru-hime. When you were born you, though your mother is a full blood demon and your father is half, you have very little demonic powers. It seems all you inherited from your mother was her sense of smell and the flexibility from your father. This power you bear is not easily mastered and yet you have done so without trying. I heard it has only been around five to ten months since you have broken that gem and yet you have resurrected your sister and children.”. Myoga spoke and Emimaru shook her head.

 

“I restored Erumi, and the tree brought back Ayomaru and Emiko. It called me sister and told me I am still young, therefore most of my power is hard to concentrate to resurrect another. It took a lot out of me to return Erumi so the tree restored my children as a favor to me. According to  Jörmungandr, I am still a child and my immense power is harder to control. Though I am an adult woman, the other Gods and Kami refer to me as ‘child’.”. Emimaru spoke as she crossed her hands over her chest.

 

“Is that so? So all Kami recognize you as their sister? Was it just the Guardian tree? Do you feel a certain connection to nature,”. Emimaru nodded and Myoga continued, “Ah, so it is true. Your father has said you have a strange connection to this world and the stars. The mural prophesied you defeating a great foe and returning harmony to the world once again. You returned lost souls to the Netherworld and become a symbol of life and you Erumi are the symbol of death, the Goddess returned to life. Once your mother found out about this, she desperately tried to deter you from this path. It was your mother who begged for you and Sesshomaru-sama to never meet for she knew that if you two meet your fate would be set in motion. However, she later realized fate has ways around obstacles as you and Sesshomaru-sama are fated to be with one another. It was predicted so by your father.”.

 

Erumi leaned closer to Emimaru with a smile causing her to become uncomfortable so Emimaru punched her arm. “Must you be this way?”. She asked and Erumi laughed. 

 

“Oh, lighten up. Isn’t that what sisters do? No one can escape my wrath.”. Erumi laughed and Emimaru sighed and leaned back against the tree.

 

“You sound as if you’re going to end someone’s life, Erumi.”. Emimaru told her sister as she watched a butterfly flutter down and landing on her nose. She furrowed her brow and watched the little insect stare into her eyes. She slid her finger underneath its legs and lifted it from her nose. The wings bore different shades and an intricate pattern unlike any butterflies she knows. Emimaru watched as if flew away and had a sudden urge to follow it. She let the feeling pass and when she looked it still fluttered in the distance. 

She abandoned the will to stay and stood drawing Erumi’s attention. She wandered away without a sound deeper into the forest and followed the butterfly. When the insect stopped so did she and watched the sapphire blue wings flutter in the air. She stared into the distance and felt the approach of a hoard of demons. She looked to the butterfly and then to the distance. 

 

“You are warning me. Demons, huh? It must be that Naraku again. They can’t attack what they can’t see, right?”. She placed her hand on a tree and a purple light burned into the tree brandishing her handprint as a barrier surrounded them, “There. That should protect everyone until morning.”. She turned to walk back, but the butterfly followed her. Emimaru held her finger out for it to land and once it did she concentrated on the small insect. “Kikyo? No, I’m wrong. That aura though. I heard you died, do you walk this earth once more?”. She heard someone approaching and turned to see Kikyo standing behind her. The butterfly disappeared and she hardly noticed.

 

“Emimaru, I see you are well.”. Kikyo smiled.

 

“Kikyo, you’re dead. I felt when you left this world - barely- but I knew you finally passed. How have you returned?”. Emimaru asked as she approached the woman. 

 

“I cannot recall, but I awoke in the field where Inuyasha and I spent my last moments. I assumed it was Naraku’s doing.”. Kikyo informed.

 

“I do not want to seem rude, Kikyo, but you should not be here. Neither should this Kagura woman. Only my sister and children were returned to this world, that was my doing, You and Kagura, should not.”. Emimaru said trying to figure a solution to their resurrection.

 

“Children? You have children, Emimaru?”. Kikyo marveled and Emimaru giggled while nodding.

 

“Come, they’re not far if you want to meet them. Inuyasha and his group are there as well as my twin sister Erumi and Sesshomaru. If you wish to return with me.”. Emimaru asked and saw the smile turn to a slight saddened frown. She whispered Inuyasha’s name and sighed deeply causing Emimaru to feel saddened for her. Emimaru rested her hand on Kikyo’s shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze, “It is alright if you do not wish to return with me, Kikyo.”. She turned to walk away, and heard her footsteps going opposite of her own. Upon returning Erumi ran to her and began her assault of questions.

 

“Come on, Emi. Tell me. Why’d you wander off like that?”. Erumi begged.

 

“Yes, we tried following you, but a barrier prevented up from doing so.”. Kagome added walking up to the two with Ayomaru in her arms. Perplexed, Emimaru stared without a word and turned around looking where she returned from. 

 

‘Did Kikyo not want to be seen?’. Emimaru thought to herself. She wondered if Kikyo lured her out purposely to warn her of the horde of demons. She must’ve known Inuyasha was with her and wished to see him safe. Even with the knowledge of his and Kagome’s relationship, her love for him remains strong. She debated whether she was going insane or was that really her - alive and well. It was as if Kikyo’s time was reset and her life restored. She wondered if the same went for Kagura, seeing as she was informed that Kagura had been killed some time ago. However, it does not explain who or what brought them back and Emimaru wanted to know now before someone more evil returned to life. So caught up in her own thoughts, Emimaru did not notice the small girl prodding her cheek while in Kagome’s arms. She took the girl and  kissed Ayomaru’s forehead as rested her head against the girl’s. The girl grabbed Emimaru’s face and kissed her again causing Emimaru to laugh. She looked to Sesshomaru and saw Emiko asleep on his lap, so she walked over to them forgetting about Erumi and Kagome. She sat next to him pulling Ayomaru to rest her head on her breast as she leaned on Sesshomaru’s shoulder. Without a word Sesshomaru watched her and pushed her bangs from her eyes as she drifted off to sleep.

 

Erumi watched the two and smiled directing Kagome and Sango’s attention to them. Erumi relocated herself to sit closer to the fire and the rest of the group, “I have a question for you all,”. Erumi stated as she looked Sango, Kagome, and Miroku in the eye before speaking again, “tell me more about Naraku. What are his motives?”.

 

“I do not know if he even knows. Naraku wants the Shikon jewel to become a yokai and destroy the world we all know. He has no compassion and therefore will destroy anyone that gets in his way. He is the one who broke Inuyasha and Kikyo’s relationship by making the two betray one another. By doing so the jewel will become defiled and Naraku would have it to make his desires real, but Kikyo burned the jewel along with her body. For fifty years the jewel remained hidden until Kagome came to this era and Naraku resurfaced. He has done horrible things to obtain what he wants. He possessed my younger brother, Kohaku, to kill our father and friends. Even myself, but I lived. He slaughtered my entire village and tried to pin it all on Inuyasha.”. Sango informed with a look of disgust forming on her face. 

 

“What Naraku does not know is Emimaru-hime will be his downfall. Do not underestimate her, she is a powerful woman. She can level and entire mountain by using part of her full potential, thus is the power of a Goddess. However, she is a unique one I will admit, underneath her motherly and compassionate self lies a fierce and deadly counterpart. That mural explains this as well, stating that if her soul should become corrupted Emimaru-hime will become emotionally numb, losing all compassion and empathy, or anything. She would be worse than Naraku, and with the power she possess, she’d be able to decimate this entire world. Emimaru-hime would bring about the end times and she stands on top.”. Myoga said forming from thin air once again. Everyone gasped and Kagome glanced in Emimaru’s direction as she watched her innocent sleeping face. Inuyasha sat up and joined the rest, ready for answers.

 

“That won’t stop Naraku. If he finds out about her power he will try to absorb her into his body. What he doesn’t know is; he’s going to have one hell of a fight trying to do so. Sesshomaru would die before Naraku lies a finger on her. No matter how inconsiderate he may seem, Emi is important to him. Myoga, didn’t she feel pain like that before?”. Inuyasha said sliding his hands into the sleeves of his haori.

 

“Ah, yes, she did. The death of her father, Yuuto-sama. Her grandmother had the power to stop Emimaru-hime in time. I was told her features changed as a great wind surrounded her and forced everyone away as she was curled into a ball on the floor. The wind knocked the doors out and she nearly leveled the entire castle, however, her grandmother channeled her power into a sapphire gem that Emimaru-hime wore as a gift from her father. Though her power was sealed away, it still grew and now that she has embraced it she has become more powerful than you and Sesshomaru-sama combined.”.

 

“Myoga, how powerful is Emimaru-hime? If she is able to resurrect Erumi-hime with little problem, can she bring back an entire village, so to speak.”. Kagome asked.

 

“It is difficult to say exactly, but it believed that she can resurrect every soul in the Netherworld. She can purify any foul presence. Emimaru-hime is the pinnacle of light and the mother of life. She holds love for all life unless she is provoked. Once she is vexed, Emimaru-hime becomes the apex of death. The once beautiful, loving woman becomes a beautiful, ruthless woman.”. Myoga explained.

 

“Emi is beautiful, but you don’t have to keep saying it, Myoga.”. Inuyasha snapped as he turned his head to the side.

 

“So you still like Emi?”. Erumi sneered as Inuyasha began to deny her assumptions. She laughed and gestured for him to calm down, “I am only teasing, Inuyasha. It is pretty obvious you and Kagome are married.”. Erumi said.

 

“Married?! He and I aren’t-. It’s not like that.”. Kagome yelled and quickly quieted herself as she turned to make sure Emimaru hadn’t awaken, but she had as she saw her moving. 

 

“You aren’t? Huh, I was so sure that you were,”. Erumi looked over to her sister and saw that the young woman had rose to her feet and stared in the distance. Erumi tilted her head to the side, “Hm? Emi, where are you going? Emimaru.”. Erumi went to her sisters side and waved her hand trying to get her attention. 

 

Emimaru walked past her sister and stopped as tears began to fall from her eyes. She touched the tears and stared confused, turning to Erumi she asked, “Do you feel it? An overwhelming sadness and pain. Someone has died.”. 

 

“Inuyasha, I can sense the jewel in that direction. I think it’s Naraku.”. Kagome said as she rose to her feet as well.

 

“There are also a foreboding presence as well. My guess is he is accompanied by a horde of demons.” Miroku said.

 

“I sense it as well and if he’s there, then most likely there has been a slaughter.”. Sango pointed out.

 

“It’s coming toward us!”. Kagome exclaimed.

 

Emimaru clasped her hands together as she defended the barrier. Naraku had sent demons to destroy the barrier as he waited patiently. With each blow to the barrier Emimaru pressed her hands together tighter. Her eyes began to glow as a white aura surrounded her. She thrusted her hands in the direction the assault originated from and a blast of light left her hands and obliterated the demons also striking Naraku. He cursed her name and fled. 

 

“Hn? It disappeared. Emimaru-hime, what did you do?”. Kagome asked.

 

“The demonic aura is gone too. Yes, Emimaru what have you done?”. Miroku questioned.

 

“Behold the power of Emimaru. She just banished Naraku while also destroying the demons.”. Myoga added.

 

“It’s Naraku trying to get Emimaru-hime.”. Kohaku said as he joined the group.

 

“What? Why does Naraku want Emi?”. Inuyasha asked sitting back down in front of the lively fire.

 

“For being a Goddess, Inuyasha. Think about it, if Naraku absorbs Emimaru-hime into his body he’ll have all of her power making him an even more formidable foe than he is now. However, I am curious how he will attempt to get close enough to her for that to happen. Emimaru-hime, hm? Where’d she go?”. Miroku said as he looked around for Emimaru and found her leaning against Sesshomaru, most likely fast asleep.

 

“Did she wake up because of Naraku?”. Erumi wandered over to her and crouched to her height. Examining her sleeping face she looked to Sesshomaru, who sighed and looked into the distance, “She is a strange woman and yet you love her. I am proud to call you my brother.”. Erumi teased and earned a well deserved ‘death glare’ from him causing her to laugh as she left to sit at the fire.

 

Erumi passed the time by conversing with Kagome and Sango. She learned why both girls sought Naraku’s demise as well as the wolf demon, Koga, losing his jewel shards to Naraku. Erumi also learned about Kagura and how she betrayed Naraku. She wondered why a devoted incarnation of Naraku would suddenly betray her master then it clicked in her head that Kagura must’ve fallen for Inuyasha and betrayed Naraku to be with him. Erumi’s face curled up in concentration as she ran over assumptions not realizing everyone had fallen asleep. She examined their sleeping faces and her gaze landed on her sleeping sister. She noticed she had now laid down completely cuddling the twins close to her. She saw Sesshomaru caress her cheek as she slept and smoothed both Ayomaru and Emiko’s hair. She smiled and giggled which caused him to look at her. Knowing he’d been caught he slid his hand into his sleeves and turned away making her giggle again. She looked at the sky and laid down resting her head on her arm. Her eyes slowly closed as she let sleep take over.

 

When Erumi awoke she saw Inuyasha awake but everyone else still slept. Ayomaru and Emiko poked their mother’s cheek waiting for her to awake and Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken were gone. Emimaru slowly rose and rubbed her eyes as they adjusted to the sun. She kissed their heads as she greeted the two and looked around for Sesshomaru.

 

“He left while you were still asleep. Does he run off like this often?”. Inuyasha asked and Emimaru shrugged joining her sister.

 

“Inuyasha, Kikyo died didn’t she?”. Emimaru asked completely ignoring his question. 

 

“What? Uh, yeah she did. Why are you asking?”. He questioned watching Emimaru intently for an answer. Her face scrunched up in confusion as she wondered who returned Kikyo to this world. Emimaru wondered if Kikyo is meant to be alive and Naraku’s interference was a cosmic mistake.

 

“I ask because I saw her. I could sense the life in her. She has a beating heart, Inuyasha. Kikyo lives.”. Emimaru commented as she looked in the direction her and Kikyo last spoke. She saw Rin running towards them holding something in her small arms. Emimaru noticed Ayomaru and Emiko had ran off in the same direction and before she called for them she saw Sesshomaru and Jaken. The two latched onto him and laughed with each other. Emimaru looked puzzled at what exactly entertained them, but laughed it off as she turned to Rin who offered her an apple. The bright red and yellow fruit covered her vision as she took it from the small girl.

 

“I found an apple tree and tried picking them on my own, but I am too short so Sesshomaru-sama helped me. He also said these are your favorite, so I picked a bunch of them. Enjoy!”. Rin sat next to Emimaru as she watched the smiling child and looked to Sesshomaru who carried Ayomaru and Emiko. He lowered Emiko, but Ayomaru latched onto his haori and began to whine when he tried removing her and he sighed as he let her be. Emimaru laughed and held her hands out to Ayomaru, the child shook her head and rested her head against his cheek.

 

Sesshomaru tried pulling her from him again, but she pressed her face tighter against his, “No, no, no, no. I wanna stay. Stay with you.”. Ayomaru chanted causing Emimaru to laugh again. 

 

“Calm down, Sesshomaru. Try ripping her from you and I guarantee she will scream and thrash until she is returned to you. Ayomaru loves her father she cannot help it.”. She beamed at the child who replicated her expression. “Ah, Inuyasha, before we leave, I must ask. Those beads you wear, do you wish to keep them?”. Emimaru said as she rose to her feet and walked over to Inuyasha with Emiko in her arms. She sat on her knees in front of him awaiting his answer.

 

“The beads? I-I am not sure. Why do you ask?”. He asked with confusion hinted in his tone.

 

Emimaru turned to Kagome, “Tell me, you love Inuyasha, correct? Do you trust him enough to not need the beads of subjugation?”. Kagome stared confused an began blushing. Emimaru stood and turned to walk away, but turned to speak once again, “I was unsure whether or not you enjoyed being on a leash, but with you being unable to respond, I see I have my answer. Farewell.”. She walked away alongside Sesshomaru and Erumi ran to her side as Rin, Jaken, and Kohaku followed behind.

 

“What does she mean by that? Inuyasha, do you know?”. Miroku asked looking to the seated hanyo, but only received silence. 

 

“Inuyasha?”. Kagome leaned into his vision, but he avoided all eye contact with the girl.

 

“Inuyasha, what exactly is your relationship with Emimaru-hime? During your last battle with Sesshomaru, jealousy was obviously pasted onto your face. Did the two of you have feelings for one another?”.  Miroku asked ready to uncover whatever Inuyasha hid. Kagome pleaded with him to speak up as did Sango.

 

“Emimaru never loved me. I loved her. Her heart will forever yearn for Sesshomaru, no matter what. She found me after I was wounded by a demon during the blue moon. She protected me during the night and when day came she was surprised to see I was an hanyo. She never shunned me away for being half human, rather she accepted me. She later realized who I was and told me stories about my father and Sesshomaru. She asked a lot of questions about Sesshomaru, but I had no idea where to find him and her face became so sad she was about to cry. I started watching her from far away. I never realized I developed feelings for her, and I did…..confess to her, but she rejected me. I responded with anger and I-- hurt her. The last I remember is her crying face and piercing eyes. I never saw her again.”. Inuyasha solemnly said. Everyone watched him with fascination and Kagome seemed hurt as she stared at the man she love. 

 

“Even after being abandoned by Sesshomaru, she still loved him? She is a woman of true patience.”. Sango said.

 

“Indeed, she is and so sure he’d return to her. What kept her so sure?”. Miroku added.

 

“It is her love for Sesshomaru-sama. Despite his lack of emotion and harsh nature, Emimaru-hime fell deeply in love with him and thus set her trust in him. Though she has suffered greatly, with the death of her father just eight months prior, falling pregnant with his children only made things worse for her, though she will not admit to such. She received much verbal torture from her family and they threatened to shun and disown Emimaru-hime. Her mother and grandmother hid her from the public eye until the end of her pregnancy, but that night...,”. Myoga sighed deeply perched on Kirara’s head and continued, “The night of their birth was a frightful night. The birthing process was a complicated matter for Emimaru-hime and she died during childbirth.”. Everyone gasped aloud and asked questions among themselves.

 

“How could she be dead?! She was walking around just fine, and she has a beating heart!”. Inuyasha yelled causing Myoga to continue the story of Emimaru’s life.

 

“Yes, she lives now, but it was her children that revived her. The infants upon her chest screamed and cried for their mother, but moments later the two became silent and Emimaru-hime breathed once more. The twins gave their life in exchange for hers, however, no one could tell her. So, her mother had the close vassals to tell Emimaru-hime her children were stillborn and she herself had fainted from exhaustion. They felt it would ease her pain, however, it did not as she fell into a deep depression and tried to claim her own life when she could no longer withstand the pain.”. Myoga informed as everyone sat near in amazement.

 

“She’s been through so much, how can she-”. Kagome started.

 

“As I said the two are fated to be together and Emimaru-hime felt it. I spoke with her on this matter long ago and she told me. She said though she is angry at Sesshomaru, she cannot hate him nor hold a grudge toward him and she told me with a tear stained face, her love for him seems to be limitless and knows no bounds and in her heart she can never despise him no matter how much she wanted to.”. Myoga looked to the light blue sky, “No matter what, she knows the two of them are tied.”.

 

Emimaru sighed as a fussy Ayomaru pushed against her mother’s face to get from her grip. The child whined, protested, and begged for Sesshomaru. Becoming irritated she ran in front of Sesshomaru and held the child to him, however, he did not move. Erumi laughed as she sat on Ah-Un holding Emiko balanced on the dragons back. Since he didn’t move and the two stood glaring at once another, Emimaru placed her close enough for her to latch onto him. Ayomaru cheered and rubbed her cheek against his making both Erumi and Emimaru laugh. 

 

“I told you she’d become a huge fuss until she returns to you.”. Emimaru giggled.

 

“She will not stay attached to me like this. Take her back.”. Sesshomaru murmured and Emimaru looked shocked.

 

“What do expect me to do to calm her? She’s loud when in my care and silent when in yours, do you want her screaming her head off again?”. She said crossing her arms.

 

“I vote on having her stay, besides it’s cute to see such a pure father and daughter moment. Treasure it for when she’s older she’ll abandon you for Emimaru or a husband.” Erumi laughed and received a menacing glare from her twin as well as Sesshomaru. She rapidly waved her hand and spoke, “Come now, it was only a joke, okay? Don’t give me that look, sister.”.

 

“Yeah, sure, besides once we return home, mother will have the time of her life calming Ayomaru. We are not far.”. Emimaru said and Rin ran to her side.

 

“You’re going to leave? You just got back! Oh, please don’t leave. Stay with us, okay?”. The small girl pleaded as she walked alongside Emimaru.

“Rin, I have to. I need to take care of Emiko and Ayomaru also it is too dangerous for the two of them to be out here like this as is for you, but it would be better for Sesshomaru to have only one person to worry about should anything happen. I have to, Rin. You understand that, right?”. Emimaru pat the child’s head and continued walking. 

 

“Sesshomaru-sama, can’t you convince her to stay? Please? She is powerful and can help-.”. The child begged, but was cut off by Sesshomaru.

 

“Rin, be quiet.”. He said calmly and the child listened, although, it wasn’t the answer she wanted to hear from him.

 

Kohaku pat Rin’s back to cheer her up as the child stared at the ground while walking. Erumi watched the girl and then Emimaru. She saw a sapphire blue butterfly land on her sister’s shoulder and it seemed to waver in and out of view. When Emimaru turned to her shoulder she also looked off into the distance, but did not stop walking as she only stared. Something had her attention and Erumi could tell. She caught Sesshomaru’s attention as he watched and waited for her to do something, but she did nothing, only stared. Erumi grew worried and called to her sister, however, she did not respond. She kept walking and stared into the distance until she finally stopped and touched her face. She began to shed tears and turned to Sesshomaru and to Erumi. 

 

“Someone has passed and I can feel their pain. These tears are tears from the lost soul. Perhaps, they cannot move on.”. She said and wiped away the tears as she continued walking.

 

“Emi, can you feel the pain of humans?”. Erumi asked nudging Ah-Un’s side making it walk faster so she can catch up to her.

 

“Not just human, Erumi. I can feel the emotions of all life: the grass, the trees, even demons. I can sense a lot of things now, such as the past or future of a soul. If I focus, I should be able to peer into their life.”. She said as she peered into the distance. An unknown force seemed to pull Emimaru and she could not ignore it, so she began to follow as did Erumi.

 

“Emimaru-hime! Erumi-hime!” Kagome’s voice rang out causing the two girls to stop and gaze up to see Kirara flying above them carrying Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. As she landed Kagome spoke again, “Do you two sense it as well? The jewel is close by, it is near the well.”.

 

“What well?’ Erumi asked.

 

“The well she emerged from. I thought I had imagined it, but- AH!”. Emimaru gripped her head and began to scream in pain. Her head felt as if it were going to explode as she fell to her knees. Sesshomaru and Erumi darted to her side and Ayomaru released her father and grabbed Emimaru’s arm as she called to her. Sesshomaru pulled her head up and Erumi tried pulling her hands away from her head to see if she was injured. Blood trilled from her nose as her face became flush as if she would faint any second. Kagome dismounted from Kirara and ran to her side as well holding a piece of cloth on her nose. Emimaru began panting as she became dazed and abruptly threw her hand releasing a ball of energy into the direction where she sensed a presence, but she missed as the being came closer and into view.

 

“Who the hell are you? Answer-.”. Inuyasha asked Belial and she smirked at her.

 

Sesshomaru stood in front of Emimaru with his hand on Bakusaiga, “What did you do to her?”.

 

Belial chuckled again held out the tainted Shikon no Tama, “Seems this is making her like this, being spiritually sensitive to chaos and negative energy. It is amusing how none of you have noticed her purifying aura. Something like this can darken her heart so much easily.”. Belial flicked the jewel as it passed through Sesshomaru and into Emimaru’s forehead. The woman froze as all she could hear was her own heart beating. ‘No. S-Sesshomaru, help me.’. She thought as she began to lose feeling in her body, “Kamaria, rise.”. Belial commanded and the possessed woman obeyed. She commanded her to kill Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, but she wouldn’t move. Her once green eyes became white as she seethed at Belial.

 

“You---bastard!”. Emimaru yelled as she summoned her might to resist Belial’s command. Erumi, Kagome, even Sesshomaru, who grabbed Ayomaru and  backed away from Emimaru. Her pink aura became white as she desperately reached for the jewel embedded in her forehead. Once her fingernail touched the jewel it began to glow white as well.

 

“What is she doing?” Kagome asked.

 

“It’s as if she’s purifying the jewel.”. Miroku added.

 

The light grew brighter and Emimaru gasped and collapsed. Before anyone could run to her side, Belial erected a barrier around Emimaru and herself. The demon woman walked to Emimaru’s side and touched her forehead and the light dissipated as she pulled the jewel from her head. The once sullied jewel radiated Emimaru’s white aura.

 

Sesshomaru stepped forward wielding Bakusaiga prompting Inuyasha to draw his sword as well, “Before I send you to hell, I will ask you again. What did you do to my wife?”. The demon lord seethed causing Belial to grin mischievously as if she waited to hear that question.

 

“My dear Sesshomaru, did you just refer to her as your wife? How adorable, but if you wish to know so badly,”. Belial held up the white jewel, “I stole her soul. She’s dead now, see?”. Belial kicked her lifeless body to prove. 

 

“You’ll pay for taking her life, you bastard!”. Inuyasha aimed to strike Belial, but as soon as she looked at him he was thrusted away and landed on his back. Kagome ran to his side and helped him up, “Another one, huh? No, I already-ah. Kikyo’s reincarnate. Imagine how powerful I’d be if I had the two of you.”

“What are you talking about? Kikyo is dead.”. Inuyasha said.

 

“Hm, no, she isn’t. Emimaru’s granted her life again though she may not know. I influenced her to resurrect a soul and Kikyo rose again only to be drawn into the jewel. Brilliant isn’t it?.” Belial said praising herself.

 

“Mama? Mama, alive.” Ayomaru said as everyone looked at her still body. 

 

Belial laughed and kicked her body again, “Sorry, but your mama is dead.”. Belial tried kicking her again, but Emimaru caught her foot. Stunned, Belial pulled her foot from her grip and backed away. Emimaru rose as if she were being controlled, with her head thrown back she stood straight and gazed at Belial. Her eyes flashed red and she disappeared from sight and in front of Belial punching the woman in the stomach. She doubled over and Emimaru grabbed her by her hair and threw Belial to the ground. Before Emimaru pounced on to her Belial chose to escape.

 

“She’s escaping!” Rin and Kohaku yelled in unison.

 

“No, she isn’t.”. Inuyasha said as he and Sesshomaru ran after her. Emimaru raised her hand and pulled a wall of bone to block them, “What the? Emi?”. Emimaru was doubled over panting as she yelled and wings sprouted from her back. She leaped into the air with lightning speed and grabbed Belial by her foot, throwing the woman to the earth with tremendous force that the impact of Belial’s body created a crater. Sesshomaru stared at her utterly stunned and Inuyasha was at a loss for words. As Emimaru landed she grabbed Belial’s leg and flogged the grass with her body until she saw the jewel fly from her grasp and land near Ayomaru.  

 

“Ah! Sesshomaru-sama, grab her before she is killed. You must get Emimaru-hime to touch the jewel, hurry!”. “. Myoga frantically instructed and cowered when blazing red eyes landed on him.

 

Emimaru charged at the child, but was too late as Sesshomaru had grabbed Ayomaru and nudged the child to join Kagome. The two stared at one another and when Emimaru stepped forward Sesshomaru would even the distance between them. Erumi picked up the jewel and cautiously approached Emimaru with the jewel held toward her. Emimaru quickly closed the distance and raised her unsheathed sword ready to strike, but moments before she harmed Sesshomaru, she stopped. The blade only centimeters away from his face, Emimaru looked up with tears in her eyes. The jewel began to glow in Erumi’s hand and was pulled to Emimaru, the glow became brighter as her soul returned to her body and red eyes became green. Dropping the joined blades Emimaru embraced Sesshomaru and cried into his chest begging for forgiveness. Belial stood and held her leg as she seethed with rage. She threw a whip that wrapped around Emimaru and pulled her away.

 

“Though, I should kill you immediately, I need you. Let’s go, Kamaria.”. Belial summoned a portal behind her and jumped backwards into it pulling a reluctant Emimaru with her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello people, I wrote this chapter pretty short for a specific reason as you should be able to tell. Also, I've been on hiatus for a long while now because of the semester staring, my job, and I went on vacation for my birthday. So I'll make sure the next chapter is out sometime this week. Take care and thanks for reading. Oh, and thanks to EVERYONE who left a kudos, it is well appreciated.

Belial pulled a chained Emimaru along with her to a shallow pool and threw her in. Stone floors surrounded a good portion of the land before abruptly ending where the miasma started. This seemed to be ruins of another building, but of what place. She looked at the plumes of miasma clouding the sky and her surroundings. and her eyes landed on Belial. Before she could speak, a surge of chaotic energy overwhelmed her and she began to feel ill once again. She looked over to see Naraku watching her with a wicked grin. Emimaru glared at them and tried breaking her chains, however, the restraints would not break. 

“Being resistant, I see. Do not worry, I only need your power and this little gathering will end. Now, let’s try this again, shall we?”. Belial said as she joined him.

“You can try to move, but it will not work. You are key to my next plan to eradicate Inuyasha and his friends. No matter how hard you fight, it will all be in vain.”. Naraku laughed as he gestured for something to approach and continued to observe. Kagura appeared.

Belial summoned her scythe and shoved it into Emimaru’s heart. She gasped as tears streamed down her face. Her blood tarnished the clear water and stained her white hair that gently floated on the surface as her vision began to waver she called out for Sesshomaru and Belial cackled loudly. 

“Oh my dear, he isn’t coming. Just let go and everything will be fine, alright?”. Belial said softly as she pushed the blade deeper into Emimaru and she screamed in pain as tears fell profusely from her eyes. Removing the scythe, Belial took a small dagger and stabbed her heart multiple times before leaving the blade in her mutilated chest. Her cries rang out into the air as she wailed in pain then soon fell unconscious and Belial smiled as her blood filled the pool of water. One of Naraku’s poisonous insects flew above with the jewel in its grasp. Belial waited for her heaving chest to still and growled when she continued to breath. She took the jewel and dropped it on Emimaru’s chest as it was absorbed into Emimaru’s body.

An enormous demon appeared from the shadows of the miasma that surrounded the group. Belial curled her fingers and the bloody water engulfed Emimaru as she curled into the fetal position. The horned abomination kneeled as reached for Emimaru. Belial instructed the demon to hold her over its heart and it obeyed. Belial leaped into the air and landed on the beasts hand as she held her own hand on its heart and a red light emanated from it. Belial touched Emimaru as she began to rise and tendrils from the light radiating from the demon’s chest grabbed the paralyzed woman and pulled her into its body. The amount of demonic energy made Emimaru feel sick as a result she went faint. Belial smiled as the demon growled and roared at the surge of power. 

“Do not worry, she won’t die so easily. Something keeps her alive, but I don’t know what this thing is. So, I have to experiment. Simply send the demon to them and he will do your bidding. With Kamaria in within its body, this demon will slowly siphon her demonic power to use against Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, and the jewel embedded in her chest will take her soul and her powers of a goddess.”. Belial informed Naraku.

“Are you certain this will work? Do not underestimate Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.”. Naraku said.

“Oh, don’t worry, it will work. She’s unconscious. The demon must stall long enough for the jewel to take over and once it does it will glow within it’s chest. While Kagura takes care of them, Kamaria’s twin girls live again. They’re young and their power has not been tamed, taking them should be easy. Áshildr may become a problem though. I digress, even if it doesn’t work she will be dead soon and I’d have one less problem to deal with.”. Belial whispered to herself.

Kagura jumped into the air and landed on the demon’s shoulder as she commanded to beast to find Inuyasha. 

 

Erumi picked up her sister’s joined blades and examined the two and looked at the spot where the portal had stood when Belial escaped. She turned to the two children who were crying for their missing mother. She coddled the two, and Rin came over to help.

“Sesshomaru, who was that woman?”. Inuyasha asked as he sheathed the Tessaiga.

“Belial.”. Sesshomaru answered.

“Belial? A demon from a foreign country. I have only heard rumors of her, but her son Lucifer is the infamous one. The two are demons of a foreign land who pride themselves in the suffering of mortals. They live in hell and one day the barrier preventing them from entering heaven will break and the demons of hell will fight with the angels of heaven. Belial, is a powerful demon nonetheless, however, I am puzzled as to why she’s here in search of Emimaru-hime. Unless- no, she cannot possible know.”. Myoga said emerging from the fluff of Inuyasha’s hair.

“Belial called Emimaru-hime, Kamaria. Could she have mistake her for another?”. Miroku asked fully intrigued.

“Kamaria is her birth name given by a foreigner woman who predicted this and Emimaru was given when she had shown to be the reborn Goddess of Life. She is sought after because she can harness the power of every god or demon and her lifespan is impossible to calculate. Some believe the Goddess of Life is immortal and cannot be killed because of a certain link to this world. Belial must be after her because she knows that if she killed she will have no one to threaten her and Belial would become a threat to everyone in the world. Erumi-hime, the two of you were born as one, meaning the two of you share a life and soul. Belial doesn’t know that she can never take Emimaru-hime’s power or life without breaking her ties to you. Every born goddess had a twin whom their life was tied to. This means that as long as the other lives, the two of you are immortal. Once she tries to break Emimaru-hime, she will become a fearsome demon to protect herself and vice versa. As you saw, she is not a demon of this realm, but something more fearsome and deadly. The blood of her grandmother, must be powerful to overshadow the inu blood in her veins.”. Myoga covered his mouth once he spilled Chizuru’s secret.

“Her grandmother? Is Emimaru-hime an hanyo?”. Kagome asked.

“Hanyo? She can’t be. I- never realized it.”. Inuyasha said as he soon realized Emimaru’s scent was never one of a demon.

“Emimaru’s scent was never of a demon. Her scent was always masked by mine or her mother’s.”. Sesshomaru said and Erumi stifled her laughter then stopped herself when he glared at her.

“Now that you’ve mentioned it. I’ve never felt a demonic aura from her. Her presence always felt--pure. Myoga, where exactly does her grandmother originate? Where’d he go?”. Miroku added and questioned the now missing flea.

The flea panicked and silenced himself by hiding in Kirara’s fur. Inuyasha searched through the cat’s fur and complained all the while. Erumi handed Sesshomaru Emimaru’s swords as she held Emiko and kept Ayomaru close to her when she silently agreed to watch over them as Sesshomaru walked away to find Emimaru. Rin, Jaken and Kohaku stayed behind with Ah-Un as Kagome, Sango, and Miroku followed him leaving Shippo with with Erumi and the others. 

Kagome turned around and yelled for Inuyasha. “Hurry up, Inuyasha. We have to find Emimaru-hime before she is hurt.”

“She’s right, let’s go. We musn’t leave a beautiful woman such as Emimaru-hime in the hands of Naraku”. Miroku added.

Sesshomaru stopped and slowly turned to Miroku with a daring glare before continuing onward. Sango leaned close to Miroku, “Maybe refrain from flirting with Emimaru-hime, before Sesshomaru rips your head off.”. Miroku sighed and Kagome giggled.

“Yeah, he seems to be super protective of her.”. Kagome grinned.

“I am only stating the truth. I prefer to live, though.”. Miroku murmured to himself.

“So, Myoga, mind telling us why you abruptly stopped once you mentioned Emi’s grandmother.” Inuyasha said squishing the flea into confession.

“Alright, alright. Emimaru’s grandmother is not from this land.”. Inuyasha crushed the flea and he begged for mercy.

“Inuyasha, go easy on him. If Myoga is sworn to secrecy we must respect that.”. Kagome said as Myoga hopped onto her shoulder and thanked her.

An hour passed and the group remained lively much to Sesshomaru’s dismay as Kagome asked questions of his relationship with Emimaru and Inuyasha being a smartass. He stopped once the scent of Emimaru disappeared and the ground began to quake in rhythm of the demon’s footsteps. Kagura sat on the shoulder of the demon staring at the small group and her face went from boredom to malicious smile. She leaped to the ground and split open her fan. Everyone stared at the resurrected woman with in shock. 

“Kagura? How?”. Sango marveled.

“She’s alive?

“Sesshomaru, been a while. Emimaru gave me another chance at life and she made a huge mistake. Belila has her now, but not before you get through us. A woman of her calibur will not last any longer before Naraku absorbs her into his body.”. The wind sorceress laughed as she rested her fan on her bottom lip.

“Seems you never wished to be free, if you allow yourself to be controlled by Naraku.” Sesshomaru said as he stared at the looming demon.

“Enough talking. I’m going to slice this thing in two.”. Inuyasha drew the Tessaiga and struck the demon with the wind scar. A barrier formed around the demon and broke through the attack.

“A barrier?”. Kagome questioned and Sesshomaru drew Bakusaiga and released and onslaught of power in hopes to destroy it and the demon. As hoped he barrier broke, but in retaliation it redirected the blast as part of the demons head and right torso was destroyed. The demon stood strong and began to regenerate.

“Inuyasha, the Shikon no Tama is in it’s heart! Aim for it!”. Kagome shouted.

“The jewel? I thought Erumi-hime had it when she returned her sister to normal.”. Sango added as she examined the demon.

 

‘Who is yelling? Where am I? Why can’t I move? It’s so dark. Am I asleep? The last thing I remember is…’ Emimaru thought to herself as she tried moving her body. She opened her eyes and found herself floating in a black void. 

“Inuyasha!”

“Look out!”

‘Those voices. Why is it familiar? Where is her? Wait, who am I looking for?’

“Do not leave. You can’t. Not until I say so. No one is looking for you.”. It was that voice again the one she’d heard in her dreams.   
“Who are you? Where am I?”

“I am you and yet I am not. I am what hides deep in your soul. I am the nightmares that kept you up at night. The realization that your purity will soon fade and I will assume power. Now, forget. Forget everything you are and will be. Forget about every person you’ve ever come to know.”

“What? My nightmares? Wh-”

“Mama! Papa! Help me! Miko! Sister!” A child cried and Emimaru seemed to have quivered at the child’s voice.

She floated aimlessly in the void trying to remember herself until she felt something touch her. She opened her eyes to see Erumi floating with her. She grabbed her hands and the two rested their forehead against each others. When she opened her eyes, Emimaru was now in an open field holding something small in her hands. She heard sniffling and yelling making her look down to see a white haired child s face buried in her chest and looking up to see another dark haired child, Rin, sitting with her as with tears streaming down her face. Turning her head, she saw a young man holding another white haired and bloodied child. She saw a pale woman wielding a scythe ready to attack. Emimaru’s heart dropped as she began to become agitated and desperately tried to wake herself

‘My girls! NO! NO!! WAKE UP! I SAID, WAKE UP, DAMMIT!!! Ayomaru! Emiko! Don’t you DARE HURT MY CHILDREN!! BELIAL!!’. She screamed as tears poured from her eyes.

As Emimaru gasped and her memories returned to her she finally thought, ‘Sesshomaru, where is he? Sesshomaru? He wasn’t there?’ 

“Bakusaiga!”. Emimaru looked around the void trying to find him and called his name repeatedly, but grew worried when she heard his disembodied voice

“Wind scar!”

‘SESSHOMARU! IT BURNS! AHHHH!!’

Emimaru heard her heartbeat aloud as she felt something burning and began to see a light.

 

“Emimaru?”. The scent of Emimaru’s blood assaulted Sesshomaru’s nostrils as he watched and impatiently waited for the outcome.

“It’s a direct hit!”. Sango yelled as everyone watched the demon incinerate in the blast from the brothers and a red orb of blood and water formed in its heart as it slowly lowered to the ground.

The orb collapsed and Emimaru fell hard onto the ground. Her clothes were tattered and her overcoat was shredded. Half of her body was slightly burned and scarred. Her body quickly began healing itself and he tried picking herself up, but her arms felt limp and she hit the ground again. She whimpered in pain as Sesshomaru lifted her up onto her feet. He brushed her hair from her cheeks and she stared into his eyes for a split second as she siphoned a minor amount of energy from him and let go as she stood in her own.

“Emi? Are you al-”. Emimaru threw her hand up to silence Inuyasha as she glared at Kagura who stared in shock at Emimaru’s survival.

“Emimaru-hime? She was in the demon this whole time?” Sango questioned.

“Emimaru-hime has the jewel in her chest.”. Kagome claimed as she watched the woman approach Kagura.

“What on earth do you think you are doing? Attack them! Naraku and that Belial woman said you would be easy to control with the defiled jewel in your chest”. The woman yelled.

She called her blades as the began to quiver in Kagome’s hands and removed themselves to return to the owner. She held the blades in each hand and eyes white as she quickly stepped in Kagura’s direction.

“You dare use me as a diversion to attack my children. I may be a humble and pure woman, but I will not hesitate to kill you. Kagura, you will regret this! YOU WILL ALL REGRET THIS!” Emimaru seethed.

“Diversion? This whole thing was a trap!”. Miroku asked.

“All of you. Do me this favor and do not interfere. You died once before Kagura, there is no reason for you to walk this world again.”

Emimaru held the blades out and dashed towards Kagura. The woman lashed out blades made from wind to attack, but Emimaru spun and sliced the blades. She jumped into the air and landed behind Kagura severing her arm, she turned around and shoved the blade into her back. Kagura’s blood coated the blade and once Emimaru rose to her feet, Kagura tried escaping by trying to break the blade, however, her attack was absorbed by the sword. She pulled the sword from her back, spun around and punctured her throat with her second sword as she spun the sword as it severed her head. Blood spurt from her neck as it coated Emimaru’s clothes and the grass beneath them. Emimaru’s glowing eyes fade as they returned emerald green and she sheathed her blades. She placed her fingers on her forehead as she tried pulling the jewel from her head, but a spark of electricity warded her to stop. Shaking her head she jumped into the air, leaving a crater in the ground and practically shattered the sound barrier as she dashed away with a fury and Sesshomaru followed after her.

“There it is. The hidden fury that hides within her. Master Inuyasha, you are lucky to have never provoked her, unlike Sesshomaru-sama.”. Myoga said quivering on Kagome’s shoulder.

“That’s no surprise. Sesshomaru’s always pissing me off, so Emi is no miracle.”. Inuyasha retorted with his arms crossed.

“Myoga, what did he do?”. Sango asked filled with curiosity.

“Never speak of it to the two of them,”. Everyone nodded as they followed Emimaru and Sesshomaru’s trail, “When the two were still young and Sesshomaru-sama began to distance himself from her and Emimaru-hime confronted him about the matter. An argument broke out between the two. This was before her power was siphoned from her and into a heart shaped sapphire gem. She lost control of her power and lashed out at him. When your father and Yuuto-sama arrived she was on top of him slamming his head into the floor and crying. The only way to stop her was to knock her unconscious. Shortly after he refused to go near her or the castle. She’s not meant to suffer any sort of pain.”. Myoga solemnly explained as he sit perched on Inuyasha’s head.

“Even after everything that has happened she still loves him. I will never understand her. Wait a second, what do you mean by that?”. Inuyasha said with a slight notion of irritation in his voice.

“Emimaru-hime sees the world through rose colored glasses. Her knowledge of her status is not foreign to her. She’s known for quite a while, however she suffered a traumatic experience and her heart began to corrupt as she became more realistic and she had little regard for life. Aiko-san and Chizuru-sama took it upon themselves to block her memories and feed her lies to better cope with the pain of losing her father, sister, and family in the span of two years.”.

“She was traumatized? The poor girl.”. Kagome said solemnly.

“Do I detect a note of jealousy, Inuyasha?”. Miroku asked with a sly smile and Sango chuckled to herself.

“As if! She just deserves someone other than him. She’s…..too kind-”. Inuyasha said, but stopped himself as he almost said something he’d rather not say.

“Kind, indeed. Your mother knew that very well. That’s what you were going to say isn’t it?”. Myoga finished and Inuyasha slowly nodded, “I heard from Aiko-san

“She fell ill one winter and was sure to die, but Emi had the both of us moved to her home until winter ended and each day she fed her and made sure she was fine. She was the only one who was kind to my mother and I. She offered to send someone to protect us when we went back home, but mother said it was unnecessary.”. He explained as he heard Kagome hum with delight.

“Really? Wow, that’s really sweet of her. So, was that when your crush for her first developed? How adorable!”. Kagome squealed as she clasped her hands together as Inuyasha grumbled to himself and ignored her

“She really is too kind. She revived Kohaku just because she knew how painful it was for me to lose him.

“She will continue to be this kind, but it is unclear for how long. If she remembers everything is her fault, there’s no telling how she’d respond.”. Myoga said dejectedly.

“What’s her fault? Did she do something wrong?”.”Miroku asked.

Myoga sighed deeply, “She...Emimaru-hime hides the embodiment of evil within her own soul. It is why she is heavily targeted, but the only way to release him from Emimaru-hime, she must be killed and their souls must be severed from each other. However, she cannot die so easily. As long as Erumi-hime and her sisters live, so shall Emimaru-hime. The four souls are interconnected, meaning one cannot die while the others live.”

 

Emimaru landed to see Erumi watching over an unconscious Emiko and an worried Ayomaru. She ran to their side and cupped the child’s face as she spoke to her. Emimaru saw her cut hands and a bruised arm that coiled around her wrist, while Ayomaru remained uninjured. Ayomaru jumped into Emimaru’s arms as Emiko’s eyes fluttered open and once her eyes landed on her mother, the child sprung into Emimaru’s arms . The two stood on Emimaru’s legs and began crying cried into the woman’s neck. She tried holding her tears back, but failed and curled Emiko and Ayomaru in her arms as she cupped their heads and quietly shushed the two. Sesshomaru soon caught up and Inuyasha with Kagome soon after. They all surrounded Emimaru and watched her with shock.

“silentium pueri, Sol lucet abiit ad requiem, sic te oportet, puer meus”. Emimaru sang in a foreign language and the two settled down before she finished as Emiko began suckling her thumb while Ayomaru suckled on her index finger and the two held a bundle of her Emimaru’s torn clothes in her tiny fist.

“Her voice..is amazing. I’d almost forgotten how much I loved to hear her sing.”. Inuyasha whispered and Kagome watched him stare at Emimaru as she sang and a small smile crept onto her lips.

“She’s singing in Latin. Emimaru-hime, how do you know that language?”. Kagome asked as she kneeled to her height.

“My father taught me, he said a woman he’d met during his travels taught him. I think he called her a Wiccan? Anyways, it was our little secret way of communication. He and mother sang lullabies to me when I would run into their room after a nightmare. I also sang it to them while I was pregnant and this one turns out to be their favorite song. Whenever they would kick -painfully- I would sing and they’d settle.”. Emimaru smiled and looked at Kagome who poked the child’s cheek and pull her thumb from her mouth, but Emiko slide her thumb right between her lips making Kagome giggle, “Uh, do you want to hold her?”. Emimaru asked with a smile and Kagome slowly nodded as she blushed slightly. 

Emimaru let Emiko on her own feet and handed her to Kagome. As she held out her hand Emiko grabbed Sesshomaru’s finger and he turned his hand to see her arm. She let go and turned her attention to Kagome as she stepped from Emimaru’s lap to Kagome’s.

“That bruise. How did she get it?”. Sesshomaru asked Erumi who was watching Shippo teach Ayomaru to draw. She seemed to have lose herself in the colorful artwork.

“What? Me? Oh, right, it was Belial. She snatched her by the wrist and almost got away with her until another demon showed up with a pack of wolves following him. He was able to get her back from Belial then chased after her once she fled and moments later you came. I assume she realized Emimaru was coming for her and with the power of the jewel she’ll be even more of a formidable foe. Emiko got the cuts from falling through trees when Belial dropped her, but thank goodness he caught her. She’s a strong child, she only cried when she saw Emimaru, they must’ve been tears of joy and relief that you arrived so quickly.”. Erumi smiled and nudged her sister.

“Belial tried destroying my body so the jewel would absorb my soul. She didn’t count on me breaking through the paralysis she had on me and she must’ve felt the power surge flow through her as I approached.”. Emimaru turned to Kagome who was tickling Emiko and the child laughed her head off trying to stop her.

“You are so adorable, aren’t you. Wolf demon? It must’ve been Koga. Tickle. Tickle. Tickle.”. Kagome relentlessly tickled the girl and the two laughed together until she finally stopped letting her catch her breath.

What the hell was wolf boy doing here anyways?”. Inuyasha said angrily as he crossed his hand.

Erumi shrugged her shoulders, “He protected me from, Belial. Emi, he was...?”. Emimaru gasped and squealed.

“You like him? My goodness, Erumi, do you really?”. Emimaru scooted closer to Erumi and placed her hands on her shoulders as a huge smile formed on her face, “Kagome, you seem to know about this Koga, what is he like?”.

“Koga? Well, he was in love with me for, but I’m not so sure now. He’s the leader of the wolf demon tribe, and he and Inuyasha always fight, even more than with Sesshomaru. Hn? Hey, why are you looking at me like that, Inuyasha?”. Inuyasha glared at Kagome, who innocently met his eyes.

“Tch, Koga’s just lucky to be alive right now, with having his shards taken. Hm, Emi, you ok?”. Inuyasha asked as he watched as Emimaru continuously rubbed her forehead where the jewel laid, “That’s right, the jewel is in your head. Can’t you get it out?”. He asked and Emimaru shook her head.

“I can’t. Not without being shocked and feeling nauseous. I still feel ill.”. Emimaru rubbed her burning chest in circles and she rose to her feet, but almost fell over. Erumi bounced up to catch her and Sesshomaru placed his hand on her chest and felt her heart beating in irregular patterns. She flinched when another spark of electricity shocked the two of them and Emimaru’s eyes widened as she felt her stomach lurch, prompting her to vomit. She nearly fell to her knees, but Sesshomaru caught her and kept her upright.

“The jewel, it’s turning red!”. Kagome exclaimed as she watched the white jewel fade into red.

“Red? Is it defiled? Kagome, try purifying it.”. Shippo said as he jumped onto her shoulder. 

“No! Kagome, don’t go near her. Ah! Ahhhh!”. Erumi felt as if someone stabbed her in the eye and set it ablaze, “My eye! It. BURNS!!.” Erumi screamed at the top of her lungs as she fell over clutching her eye. Kagome pried her hand away to see bloody tears streaming from Erumi’s eye. She covered it and cried out as Emimaru put her hand on her own forehead as she tried pulling the mysterious jewel from her head. She fell lower to the ground as she made another attempt to remove the jewel. Nausea overpowered her as she swallowed down her own vomit and blood from another nosebleed. She began wavering as if about to faint, but Sesshomaru kept her up.

“This jewel is causing your illness. Emimaru, look at me.”. Sesshomaru raised her head as he pinched her nose to stop the bleeding, while she continued her attempt.

“But, how can it produce such an ill effect on Emimaru-hime? She’s a symbol of purity, isn’t she?”. Kagome asked as she and Sango held the twins and watched the two girls suffer from the jewel’s odd aura.

“This isn’t-- Shi-kon. No Tama. Fake!”. Emimaru panted as she took in a deep breath and ripped the false jewel from her closing hole in her chest. It rose into the air and began to glow red then soon disappearing into thin air. Emimaru began to breathe normally as she fell onto Sesshomaru, and Erumi stopped screaming and tried sitting up, however, the two fainted from exhaustion. 

“They’ve fainted. Sesshomaru-sama is there a river nearby? We could take them there so the two can rest easy.”. Rin said as she popped up at his side. 

“A river? Does she like water?”. Sango asked as she sat Emiko down so she could return to her parents as did Ayomaru.

“It’s strange how much she loves water. Emi can stay at for days just floating on the water’s surface. I lost her once before, because she smelled the salt water and wandered to the ocean. When I finally found her, she stood on the shore letting the waves wash past her knees. Funny how serene she becomes.”. Inuyasha said as he watched Emimaru’s sleeping face and Sesshomaru glared.

 

Emimaru’s eyes fluttered open and was greeted by a star filled sky and a crescent moon. She heard the calm movement of water and turned her head to see the vast ocean in front of her. She then began examining her surroundings and realized she was lying on something soft, fuzzy, and alive, so she turned her head in the opposite direction and saw Erumi, Ayomaru, and Emiko sleeping quietly next to her. She sat up, seeing a sleeping Kirara, and turned around to see everyone asleep near a campfire. Emimaru slowly rose to her feet looking for Sesshomaru, but did not see him. So she wandered to look for him and during the time she took notice of her tattered clothing. Her overcoat only covered one shoulder and the hem was shredded, her half top suffered minimal damage as gaping holes on the back allowed the crisp air to freeze her body quicker, and finally her pants and shoes took the blunt end of the stick as holes riddled her boots and pants. The metal plate around her hips was cracked and chipped and she sighed deeply.

“I wish I still had my kimono. Hm, where did Sesshomaru go,”. Emimaru looked from the ocean and to the direction she was walking. She desperately debated what she should do, so she went to the ocean and began taking off her clothes. Before taking off her pants she turned around to make sure she wasn’t being watched and finished disrobing. Finally, pulling the ribbon from her hair she waded into the ocean and dove under its surface.

As she resurface she saw the curve of the mountainside and looked as if there was a cave ahead. Her inquisitiveness peaked and she swam to explore the water filled cave. She climbed onto the risen stone ground and pouted once she saw it lead nowhere, so she sat there for a while kicking her feet in the water. She looked at the caves walls and could make out words carved into the stone. It was Latin inscribed in the walls and the way they were worded gave of that they were a spell. Emimaru felt an odd sensation, so she left as to not disturb anything. She made a mental note to return here as she slid back into the water and returned to the shore. She shot up from the water and began wringing the water from her hair. As she tossed the tangled mess behind her, she saw Inuyasha standing in front of her. Emimaru froze for a second before screaming and covering herself as she crouched down. 

“Leave!”. Emimaru pointed and wouldn’t look up until she heard him yell and fall over. 

“Inuyasha! Osuwari!”. Kagome screamed and Inuyasha fell face first into the sand. She ran over his side repeating the command until he created a deep crater, “What on earth do you think you’re doing!? Spying on her like that!”. Kagome scoffed as she stormed away and returned with a bundle of clothing for Emimaru, “Please take this. I had brought an extra uniform along with me.”. 

Emimaru examined the white and green shirt as well as the ever so short skirt. Sighing deeply Emimaru slipped on the skirt and Kagome helped her with the outfit. She looked at herself and blushed deeply. The shirt was a bit to tight and the skirt seemed shorter on her than on Kagome, “Kagome, don’t you have a longer skirt? Please? I-I-I can’t wear this! I-I um.”. Emimaru begged as she switched between pulling the skirt down and back up again desperately trying to lengthen the fabric. 

Kagome shook her head and gave her a soft smile, “Sorry, it’s all I have right now. I’m sorry about Inuyasha. He doesn’t respect personal space.”. Kagome said as she glared at him. Inuyasha scoffed and Kagome gave him another death glare.

Emimaru gathered her torn clothing and left the two to wandered toward Erumi and the twins. All three still asleep Emimaru sat on her knees and moved Ayomaru’s hair from her eyes and the child frowned and rubbed her eye. Emiko sensed her movement and grabbed Ayomaru’s hand and the two smiled making Emimaru smile along with them. She moved to her original spot where she had lain and glanced at Erumi’s face. She rose to her knees and leaned over to poke Erumi’s cheek. Erumi turned her face and groaned before turning her head to the side and Emimaru giggled before lying down herself. She popped up as she felt something pulling her, but saw nothing.

“Emimaru-hime, do you feel it? Something’s coming.”. Kagome ran to her side as Kirara awoke and began growling. Erumi woke up as well and asked for information, which Emimaru and Kagome gave to her.

“It’s in the ocean!”. The movement of the water became erratic as the once calm waves split open as Jörmungandr surfaced. Inuyasha drew the Tessaiga and jumped into action as he struck Jörmungandr with the wind scar. The enormous serpent opened its mouth and inhaled it the attack, leaving everyone shocked.

“It ate it! What is that thing, anyways? It- It’s huge!” Miroku asked, but got no response.

“The ocean..it’s lower now.”. Sango marveled.

“Stop! Don’t attack him!”. Emimaru yelled as she and Erumi ran to Jörmungandr. The two turned to the world serpent and it lowered itself to their height. 

“Kamaria, Áshildr, I see you two are well. Who is the one who attacked me?”. Jörmungandr greeted the two girls and glared at Inuyasha.

“That’s Inuyasha. Please, don’t pay any attention to him. He’s brash and headstrong, but not an idiot!”. Emimaru yelled to Inuyasha which prompted him to sheath his sword and he did, “Jörmungandr, tell me. Do you know anything about Belial?”. 

“I see you have revealed her true form. Belial is a demon from overseas and from the looks of it, she has no plan on staying in her own country. She has come to us in search of you two, but her journey was in vain, however, she took Hel away from us. The night before your first birthday, she managed to sicken and kill Áshildr. Your spiritual power overpowered Belial and banished her as it forced her to only watch you from afar. I expected her to abandon you and return home, but it seems I was wrong.”. He spoke and Emimaru looked to Erumi who glanced at her as well.

“Hey, Emi, what are you talking about! You can actually understand this slimy thing. Also, mind explaining the whole tail thing?”. Inuyasha approached the two girl’s as he stared at Jörmungandr. Emimaru punched Inuyasha and glared at him.

“Hey don’t be so rude, Inuyasha. Also, yes, I can understand him. He must continue to bite his tail until the war begins, and only then will her release his tail. Inuyasha, you will show him respect, got it?”. Emimaru’s lectured the hanyo and he hid behind Kagome once she gave him her infamous ‘I will kill you’ gaze.

“How many languages does she know?”. Sango asked.

“I, also, am curious about that. She knows Japanese, Latin, and the language this serpent is speaking.”. Miroku added.

“Kamaria, where is Sesshomaru? He is the the reason I am here. Hm? Those children,”. Emimaru shook her head and looked to Ayomaru and Emiko who had woken up and stood at Kirara’s side. Jörmungandr moved closer to the girls and examined them closer, “I heard about you birthing twins, but I had no idea it was true. They are powerful children, Kamaria and so young. Surely, the two will live up to their potential.”. Ayomaru and Emiko stared at Jörmungandr as he spoke and soon he returned to Emimaru and Erumi, “Kamaria, Áshildr, you two must find your sisters, Keung, and Amata. You and Áshildr, must find these women, and with their help the four of you and your combined power, Belial will surely fall. Kamaria give this to Sesshomaru, I am sure he won’t let you, but you must place it in his head. Belial will try many things and taking Sesshomaru away from you will be one of them. I must go, goodbye. Kamaria, Áshildr.”. Emimaru pulled a small circular gem from his skin as he Jörmungandr bidded the two and he slipped silently back into the ocean. Emimaru held the tiny orange jewel between her fingers and wondered how the hell she would place this in his head without him noticing.

“Emi, what is it?”. Erumi peered over her shoulder at the jewel, “It’s so small, it will be easy to do, right?”. Emimaru sighed and Erumi scratched her cheek nervously.

“You haven’t known him as long as I have. I wonder what exactly it’s supposed to do to him. Erumi, what do you think, should I tell him?”. Emimaru asked as Erumi shrugged causing her to sigh again.

“Can’t you just shove it in his head while he sleeps or something? Come on, Emi, it can’t be that hard.”. Inuyasha said and Emimaru gave scoffed and crossed her hands. 

“Back when we were children, Rumi and I tried painting his face while he slept. Think it would’ve been easy right? But no, he woke up before the brush touched his cheek. He was so upset, but I regret nothing! It was still funny to see Rumi’s face when he woke up, we were scolded too, however, I was able to talk Okaasan to give us a minimal punishment.”. Emimaru giggled to herself and Erumi smiled. Emimaru looked at her sister’s sly smile, “Why are you looking at me like that?”.

“Hn? Oh, no reason. Come, we all should rest. Ayomaru, and Emiko shouldn’t be up so late.”. Erumi walked away and Emimaru watched her sister then looked at the gem. She wandered off into the forest in search of Sesshomaru.

“Huh? Wait, where’s Emimaru-hime going all by herself?”. Kagome asked as she watched her wander off.

“Don’t bother her, Kagome. Emi isn’t aimlessly wandering around, she’s looking for Sesshomaru.”. Inuyasha frowned and Erumi grinned again. 

“Her intention is to find him and return, but I guarantee with her dressed like that we won’t see them until the morning.”. Erumi giggled to herself as she turned to Emimaru and watched her disappear into the forest.


	13. Chapter 13

“Once I find him I can just- no that won’t work. Should I just tell him the truth? Hng,”. Emimaru groaned with frustration as she walked through the forest. She examined the clear orange gem and hummed in curiosity. She put the gem in the pocket of the skirt, “Why can’t he know about it. Wait! I can just tell him it’ll make him stronger, yes, I am sure it’ll work. Ha! Yes, this will work.”. Emimaru smiled to herself and walked directly into Sesshomaru. She looked up and her mind went blank.

“What will work? If you wanted my attention, you could have said so.”. Emimaru was speechless as Sesshomaru just watched her and patiently waited for a lie.

“Uh, Se-. Um. Yeah, well mine were torn and Kagome loaned me a spare uniform. Having new clothes will work. Yeah, that’s it,”. Emimaru mentally praised herself for thinking so quickly as she tried hiding her blushing face but failed.

“And?”. Sesshomaru stared into her eyes and Emimaru looked away trying not to spill her secret. Sesshomaru poked her chest and slid his finger up the length of her neck making her tremble and step back. She touched her face as she felt her face heating and looked at Sesshomaru again. She looked down and stepped closer to him and slid her arms around him.

“Se-.”. Before she spoke, he caught her lips and a spark of electricity shot through her body making her pull away.

“You’re always so timid.”. He said as he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and she shook her head.

“I am not timid. I’m just. Oh no, we are not going to have this conversation again.”. Emimaru said as she stepped away from his touch and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“You deny it again? Prove to me you are not timid.”. Emimaru stared in confusion and began to think of a way to prove to him.

“Ha, I know,”. Emimaru whipped out the gemstone, “This is going in your head! Jörmungandr said it’ll prevent Belial from trying to control your mind in any way. It’s weird how familiar it seems, though. As if-. Ah, dammit, you’re good.”. Emimaru turned her head and held the gem tight in her fist.

“It works every time.”. She pouted and Sesshomaru smiled at her.

“Every time! You’d think, I’d catch on to it now. Especially, since you do it so often.”. Emimaru ranted as she paced back and forth.

Sesshomaru caught her by the arm and she stopped ranting to turn her attention to him. His hands sat on her hips as he pulled her close for another, yet more amorous kiss. Emimaru felt her skin set ablaze the deeper the kiss became. She felt his hands slid up her shirt and she broke the kiss. Resting her hands on his arms she gave him a begging look and he pressed Emimaru’s soft spot and she began squirming underneath his touch. Moans slipped from her lips and Sesshomaru buried his face in her neck and bit her making her moan louder. Emimaru gasped once she felt his hand slid underneath her skirt and a single finger slid between her folds. Her knees had become weak as she collapsed underneath her own weight. Emimaru could feel the wetness forming between her legs and she looked up once she heard something fall. He took off all his armor then kneeled in front of her. He grabbed her hips and pulled her onto his lap making her face turn completely red. With her legs spread Sesshomaru teased the fleshy nub and sucked on the flesh of her neck, leaving trails of love bites over her body. She squirmed and moaned as she couldn’t help but dig her nails into his back as she unconsciously rocked her hips seeking more friction to feed her burning core, which made him chuckle. Emimaru realized what she was doing and blushed deeply as she turned her head away. To grab her attention, he slid in a second finger and began pumping in and out of her as he spread open her vagina.

“Hn? Ses- Hey! Not. There.”. She exclaimed as Sesshomaru pulled off her shirt and began leaving trails of bites over her body. Her mind began to waver as her baser instincts overwhelmed her and his scent began to overpower her, making her weaker than before. Her eyes became glazed as she lost her grip and fell backwards but was caught before hitting the ground. She tried speaking, but her words were nothing but mumbling nonsense. Emimaru grabbed his haori and pulled herself up, she slid her hands into his kimono and kissed him as her nails gently dug into his shoulders. 

“Bear with me.”. Emimaru was confused for a second until she felt him pushing her down and she felt her walls spread. She whimpered and bit her lip as she held back her screams. She froze in place to adjust to his size and once he moved, she clenched her teeth and dug her nails into his shoulders. She began to tremble as her core began to burn and yearn for more which she chose to chase as she tried moving on her own, but with her legs not responding Sesshomaru grabbed her hips and guided her. 

Emimaru’s nails dug deeper with each thrust and she tried desperately to shush herself, so she buried her face in the crook of his neck. Before she knew it, Emimaru lost herself as her moans and whimpers grew louder and her fingernails made track marks along his back. Trying to hold back she bit down on her finger, but Sesshomaru replaced her finger with his lips. Surprised, Emimaru fell into the kiss and once it was broken her moans were replaced with panting and scrambled words. High on ecstasy, the two abandoned their common sense and sought out their own climax. The air became thick with the scent of sweat and the sound of slick skin and heavy breathing. Her hands slipped away again as she fell backward onto the fluffy white fur. She wondered when it got there and barely noticed Sesshomaru repositioning himself, with her legs on each shoulder. Emimaru covered her face as he began thrusting deeper into her and she screamed out while arching her back from the sudden electrifying pleasure. Her breasts bounced with each thrust and she tried covering the once she noticed he was staring. In reaction to her action, Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and pulled them to her side as his thrusts became more erratic signaling, he was near. Emimaru’s moans turned to screams and tears broke free of her eyes as she begged Sesshomaru to not stop and gladly, he complied. With a final thrust, semen spilled into her womb and Emimaru clawed her palms as she whimpered with the sensation and her climax washed over her body making her warm. Both their breaths grew filled the silence and hair stuck to each other’s bodies, Sesshomaru collapsed, but caught himself from falling on top of her. Her legs fell and she couldn’t help but admire his sweaty and flushed face that she cupped his cheek and stared into his clouded eyes. 

She smiled and kissed him before speaking, “I love you, my darling.”. She laughed at his shocked expression as her half-lidded eyes finally closed.

“I never understood why.”. Sesshomaru whispered to himself after he was sure she was asleep.

Hours passed and the sun began to rise. Emimaru was still asleep but dressed and cleaned. Sesshomaru watched her as she breathed and he leaned over her, kissing her plump warm lips again. He moved his arm to his sleeves and the movement woke her, however, she was still half asleep as she climbed onto his lap and laid against his chest with her arms curled to her chest and fell back asleep.

“Must you act like a child, Emimaru.”. He sighed and placed his hand on her back and tried pulling her off, but she slid her hands into his kimono and latched onto his back.

“It’s called affection, Sesshomaru. Get used to it. For me okay?”. She argued and dug her nails into his back when he tried pulling her away again. She smiled when he stopped, but once she felt his hands on her bottom, she went stiff.

“Do that again, and you will receive more than affection from me.”. He smirked and she blushed, then quickly left his lap. 

He stood and she followed back to the rest. During that time, Emimaru was lost in her thoughts and remembered what he had said just as she fell asleep. She also remembered the gem, she was supposed to give Sesshomaru, but she did not feel comfortable putting the unknown Garnet in him, so she opted for the next best thing: his swords. Emimaru pulled the gem from her hair ribbon that was tied around her wrist and handed it to Sesshomaru.

“Try fusing it with the sword and since Tenseiga protects you, it should also protect you from Belial’s grasp.”. She said as Sesshomaru took the gem from her hand and examined it before handing it back to her. Puzzled she stared at him and the gem.

“Unnecessary. If she is so bold as to seek me out, I prompt her to try.”. Sesshomaru confidently declined the gem and Emimaru’s eyes became soft and worried. She shook her head and placed the gem back to its original spot. 

“Sesshomaru,”. Emimaru called to him and he stopped walking to look at her, “Promise me. Promise you won’t fall to her will. Promise me that you won’t forget me or our daughters.”. Her voice was quiet as she held her arms close to her and looked him in the eye.

“If you insist.”. Sesshomaru said and continued walking, but Emimaru didn’t move and he stopped again.

“I want to hear you say it! Promise me! I do not want to lose you again, Sesshomaru. Please just-.”

“I promise, Emimaru.”. He cut her off as he walked toward her and brought her face up to his as she stared into her eyes. She hugged him tightly and he returned the embrace as she thanked him.

“See, what was so hard about that?”. She smiled as her head tilted to the side. Sesshomaru said nothing and cast his gaze towards the distance.

“There you are, Emi. Come on, Inuyasha keeps asking about where you are and it’s making Kagome upset. Hn? Oh, had fun, did you? So, are you having a girl or a boy, Emi?”. Erumi popped up from the shadows and practically scared her sister half to death. 

“Erumi! Tha- why do you care about something like that? Wait, why is he so worried about me? He has Kagome.”. Emimaru asked as she began walking alongside Erumi.

“I think it’s sexual tension. When you were going to look for Sesshomaru, Inuyasha’s face was all frowned up. It was utterly hilarious. The whole night he stayed up and looked in the direction you left. I asked if he still held some feelings toward you, but he never answered me. Oh, Emi, Koga had returned, and he said he needed to see you. He said he knows who you are and is wondering could you help once of his injured comrade.”. Erumi gossiped with Emimaru and the two laughed together about Inuyasha. 

“Koga? It’s been a while since I’ve seen him or Ayame. Huh, I wonder if she’s in good health.”. She touched her chin with her index finger as she looked to the sky deep in thought.

The two spoke with one another and the journey seemed to only be minutes long as the open field came into view as well as the smell of salt water. Emimaru could see Ayomaru and Emiko playing with Shippo while Rin watched over them. The twins felt their presence and stopped what they were doing to run to Emimaru’s side which caused everyone to watch and see where the two were going. Emimaru kneeled to their height and kissed their foreheads before greeting them. Sesshomaru wandered away again, but Emimaru didn’t worry as she picked up the two who waved goodbye to him. Emimaru put the twins down next to Shippo and they grabbed piece of paper they drew on and showed her. Though it was nothing but colorful scribbles, Emimaru praised the two as if they created amazing pieces of artwork. The two smiled at each other and both grabbed another sheet of paper. Emimaru sat on her knees with Kagome and the others. She looked at one of the injured members of the wolf demon tribe and saw nothing on his skin.

“Let me get to the point. Ginta went and got himself bewitched by that Belial. She said some weird incantation and he began to feel sick since that happened. I heard of your healing properties from Ayame and her grandfather. She said you made her something to give to him when he was poisoned, and it cured him moments later.”. Koga informed Emimaru and she turned to Ginta, who quickly looked away from her with a faint tint of pink dusted over his cheeks.

Emimaru pulled her hair behind both ears and scooted closer to him. She felt his head and examined both arms and legs. She frowned and placed her hand on his head again and closed her eyes. When she reopened them, her eyes were glowing white and a foreign symbol appeared on his head. Ginta, Koga, and Hakkaku gasped at the sudden change in her and watched her closely. Koga hovered over her and stared at her eyes. Emimaru’s white light turned pink as the symbol faded from sight.

“Ginta, how do you feel?”. Emimaru asked as he eyes returned normal.

“B-Better. A lot better. What did you do?”. He asked as he looked at himself to see if anything changed.

“She planned on using you as her minion. So, she put her sigil on you to slowly take your mind and I broke it.”. Emimaru said and looked at Koga who crouched down to her level.

“Those two kids are yours?”. Koga gestured to Ayomaru and Emiko, who snacked on treats she saw Shippo eating once before. 

“Yes, they are. Why do you ask?”. She questioned the wolf demon, and everyone looked at Koga to see where his question was leading. Emimaru smiled and spoke, “I think I know why you ask. I assume Ayame has told you what happened. Which means that you’ve heard about what happened to my daughters and yes, they were dead. I revived them.”.

“You revived them? But they don’t smell like graveyard dirt. How?”. Koga said as he crouched down to the twin’s height and looked at them.

“It’s not easy to explain, Koga. Hm?”. She looked up and began to think not noticing Ginta watching her.  
“So beautiful, Ah! I mean-”. Ginta turned away and acted as if he never said anything as Erumi and Kagome giggled.

“Still got a crush on her? Well, you can try stealing her from Sesshomaru, but he’d probably kill you.”. Koga taunted his comrade as laughed aloud, and Ginta facepalmed himself then turned to Emimaru to apologize. 

“Still? Eh, please, you don’t have to apologize. It’s fine, honestly.”. Emimaru became flustered with his sudden apology and compliment. She gently touched her face and waved him off, looking more innocent than before which made him blush even deeper.

“Still? How long have you known each other?”. Kagome asked.

“We’ve come across Emimaru plenty of times, since her travels caused her to pass our den. One day, she gave us gifts for being so generous to let her pass and Ginta caught sight of her. You should’ve seen him; face red and stammering over every word. He never worked up the courage to tell her. If I remember right, he tried describing her to one of the tribesmen and he said, uh, ‘She shined like the distant sun’? I dunno, it was something like that.”. Koga said.

“Aw, how sweet. Please don’t be discouraged about the rejection.” Emimaru gently squeezed his shoulder as she smiled, and he shuffled away leaving her side.

“Emi, stop being cute. You’re killing him.”. Erumi laughed and nudged her side.

“If I knew, don’t you think I would have returned last night?”. She faked her frown and laughed along with her sister.

“Well, I don’t hear you complaining, Emi. Besides, I want a nephew.”. Erumi joked and Kagome practically jumped from her seated position.

“Are you pregnant!?”. Kagome squealed and Emimaru chuckled nervously as she waved the young girl away. 

“I-Kagome, please don’t. Ah, hmn. Erumi, don’t look like that. I-It’s too early to know.”. Emimaru stammered as she looked at her smirking sister. She sighed and turned her head as she tried to hide her blushing face. 

“Look at you! You’re adorable, Emi. Sesshomaru is lucky to have you.”. Erumi squeezed her cheeks and squealed. Emimaru pushed her away and rubbed her face, while also rubbing her assaulted face. Ayomaru and Emiko ran to her side with a stick hanging from their lips. She pulled the stick from Ayomaru’s mouth and looked at the orange sphere on the stick. Ayomaru began to whine and she gave it back to her.

“It is candy called a sucker, Emimaru-hime. It is sweet and is very popular among children. You suck on it and it slowly dissolves in your mouth. I have an extra one, want to try it?”. Kagome asked as she pulled out another sucker, however, this one had a purple rectangular box around it. She took it from Kagome, and she looked at the small button on it. Out of curiosity she pressed it and the sucker began to spin. Instead of eating it she marveled the sucker. Ayomaru and Emiko watched it and the two reached for the sucker, but the two glared at one another. Emimaru sighed and licked the candy and the sweetness from it shocked her. She pressed the button and it spun in her mouth. 

Erumi leaned closer to Emimaru and during her confusion snatched it from her mouth and tried it herself. Emimaru tackled her sister to the ground and took it back. Kagome giggled as the twin sisters fought over the piece of candy. 

“So, did you give Sesshomaru the gem like Jörmungandr asked of you?”. Erumi asked as Emimaru stared with the sucker still between her lips. Ayomaru stepped to Erumi and offered the bare stick to her which made Emimaru laugh and Erumi sighed dejectedly.

She never answered and simply held up her wrist, which signaled that she still held it within her possession. Erumi shook her head and her sister nodded.

“Who the hell is Jörmungandr?”. Koga asked the sisters, but Emimaru was too immersed in the candy and Erumi watched, jealous. He sighed and Kagome giggled again, “They’re not listening to me, are they?”.

“Say something about Sesshomaru and you’d get her attention.”. Inuyasha said with a hint of irritation.

“Inuyasha, osuwari!”. Inuyasha was pulled to the ground and groaned in pain.

“What the hell, Kagome! What’d you go and say that for?”. He angrily spouted and Kagome stared in confusion. 

“I didn’t say that, it was Emimaru-hime. I can’t believe it worked. I thought I was the only one who could say it.”. Kagome marveled and watched the woman continue to enjoy the treat. 

Erumi looked off in the distance as another wolf demon appeared accompanied with a pack of wolves and Emimaru turned her gaze to the wolves. The wolves ran to Emimaru and curled up next to her and her children. She smiled and pet their heads as the wolves whined and leaned into her touch. 

“What did you do to my wolves? They’ve never been like this before.”. Koga asked and stared at the baby-like wolves. Emimaru shrugged her shoulders and continued petting and scratching the wolf’s heads.

“They’re animals, Koga. Emi easily bonds with animals and especially children. Rin is a prime example, while you were gone, she wouldn’t stop talking about you.” Inuyasha inquired as he laid on the grass with his eyes closed. 

“Koga, why did you chase after Belial? Do not underestimate her. Sh- what is it?” Emimaru tried asking Koga a question, but she stopped when Inuyasha shot to his feet and sniffed the air.

“Human blood and a lot of it.”. Inuyasha ran off and left the group as Kagome sprung to her feet to follow. Emimaru and Erumi picked up the twins and made sure Rin and Kohaku followed. When the girl’s reached the rest of the group the scent of blood hung in the air and bodies littered the dirt. 

“What happened here? I don’t sense an evil presence.” Miroku questioned as he examined a dead villager who had no scratches just a pool of blood near their mouths. Emimaru sat Ayomaru down and stepped closer to another village woman holding her child. She touched her shoulder as tears fell down her cheeks. White transparent tendrils surrounded her and placed themselves on her temples. Her eyes turned white as if her iris and pupil had disappeared.

“Emi!”. Inuyasha ran to her side, but Erumi grabbed him and pulled him away.

“Don’t interrupt her. She’s seeing what happened to them. She might try to bring them back, but only if they serve a purpose here in the world. Leave her be.”. Erumi said as she crouched next to her sister to watch closely. Both twins sat at her side and watched their mother.

“Who the hell is she anyways? Can she actually bring back the dead?”. Koga asked Kagome and the young girl nodded. 

“It is true, Koga. She brought back Kohaku, Erumi, and her children. She is a truly amazing Goddess.”. Kagome praised and smiled at Koga.

“You mean she’s a Goddess? Are-”. Hakkaku asked.

“Goddess of Life. Hmph, no wonder my wolves ran to her side. They see her as their mother. Sorry Ginta, Sesshomaru won’t give her up.”. Koga crossed his arms and smirked to himself, while Ginta and Hakkaku watched with fascination.

Emimaru gasped loudly and grabbed her chest as she panted and cried. She looked around at everyone who lay dead before her and she rose to her feet. She looked distraught and finally she showed signs of anger. 

“Belial. She spread the Black Plague onto these people. But this seems different, death was instant. Why did everyone die so quickly?”. She spoke as Erumi’s eyes widened in fear. 

“You mean the Bubonic Plague? The one that killed nearly half of the European population? How did it spread here?”. Kagome asked with worry and Emimaru sighed deeply.

Balling her hands into fists she took her swords from Erumi and shoved them into the earth. A white light emanated from one and a black from the other. Pale blue balls of light seeped from the fallen villagers and made their way to the black sword. Emimaru wielded the blade and sliced her palm with said blade as she let her blood drip onto the white sword. She began muttering an incantation and a force pulsed from her sword and washed over the bodies. One by one the villagers stood up as if nothing had happened and each shared a confused expression. Emimaru helped the woman with her child to her feet and she thanked her for her help. She also saw the woman was also heavily pregnant and she smiled at the woman.

“May I?”. Emimaru asked as she held out her hand and the woman nodded while smiling. She gently touched the woman’s pregnant belly and giggled softly and sighed. She looked to the black-haired woman, “She’s perfectly healthy. Her heartbeat is normal and she breaths strongly.”. The woman looked at her questioningly as she tilted her head to the side.

“She? I will give birth to a girl? Do you hear that? You’re going to be a big brother.”. She smiled at her son, who seemed to be staring at Emimaru and held out his arm. She smiled and took the child’s hand as his finger curled around her finger, “Do you want to hold him?”. The woman asked.

“Only with your permission.”. Emimaru said as the woman giggled and handed her son to her. The boy laughed as Emimaru cooed at him and poked his chubby cheeks. She baby talked and the boy palmed her cheeks and pulled her to him as the two touched foreheads. He laughed again and Emimaru gave him a kiss on the cheek before returning him to his mother.

“You are amazing. Are you a mother, as well?”. The woman asked as Emimaru nodded and cupped the heads of her twins who walked to her side. The two looked at the woman and smiled at her as a greeting.

“We can leave now. Come on, you two.”. Emimaru said as she picked up Emiko and Erumi grabbed Ayomaru. Just before she could leave the villagers surrounded her and the children ran to her side. They all pulled at her clothing and asked numerous questions ranging from ‘Are you a Goddess?” to ‘Will you stay with us?’. Rin grabbed the reins of Ah-Un as Kohaku and Jaken followed. “Forgive me, children, but I must leave.”. Sounds of groans and whines filled the air as she caved in and decided to stay for a while longer.

“Excuse me, miss?”. An elderly woman with a cloth tied around her eyes approached Emimaru with a small boy accompanying her. Emimaru took the old woman’s hand and squeezed gently, “Ah, it is you. Kamaria. I can tell by your pure and gentle aura. Please, accept my deepest of gratitude for restoring the village.”. Emimaru gasped softly as the old woman smiled back at her.

“How do you know who I am?”. She asked and the old woman laughed.  
“Because, I am the woman who foresaw your birth. I am a demon, known as, Haruka. I have been blessed with visions of the future and I have known your father and grandmother, Chizuru for quite some time.  
Emimaru led the group to her home, and Rin and Kohaku marveled at its size. She chucked to herself since the two have been to her home before. Emimaru felt Sesshomaru’s presence and looked around for him but didn’t see him. Tsuyu caught glimpse of her cousin traveling.

“Hey, it’s Emi. Wha-. Who are they? Emimaru, what did you do?”. Tsuyu’s smile faded once she saw the Ayomaru, Emiko, and Erumi. She stared with a worried expression as Emimaru approached her.

“Where’s Sesshomaru.”. Tsuyu pointed towards the main house and watched as Emimaru walked in the direction.

Tsuyu followed her and grabbed her shoulder, turning the woman around, “Emi, is this-.”. Tsuyu’s sentence fell short and Emimaru simply nodded as she continued walking.

“Rin, Kohaku, keep Tsuyu company. Erumi, follow me. I need to change first.”. She led her sister and children to her bedroom and found a kimono to change into for herself and Erumi. As she walked, she received glances, greetings, and heard whispers among the vassals and servants. Erumi stared in return and even smiled at those whose eyes met hers as she carried Ayomaru. Finally, she ran into Rumi, who’s jaw practically hit the floor.

“Emimaru-hime? These girls. Are they- good heavens, they are? And is she Erumi-hime? How on earth? Come with me, I’ve just taken Sesshomaru-sama to your mother.”. Rumi sped walked through the halls and Emimaru couldn’t wipe the smile from her lips. She stopped at the door and dropped to her knees as she softly knocked and Emimaru let herself in. 

Her grandmother dropped her cup of tea and stared in shock as her mother cautiously walked up to Erumi. Emimaru watched as her mother held Erumi’s cheeks and began to cry. She pulled her into a tight hug and eased up a bit for Ayomaru’s sake.

“Emimaru, was this you’re doing?”. Chizuru asked in a hush tone and she nodded. Emimaru put Emiko down and Erumi did the same. Chizuru held her arms out and the twins waddled over to her. Smiling she tussled their hair and split through their hair as if in search of something. She gasped softly when she saw something and Emimaru walked toward her, leaving Erumi and their mother. Ayomaru chewed on her thumb as Chizuru tilted the child’s head to give Emimaru a better look. Hidden in her hair was the same birthmark she had on the back of her neck, however, there were the five stars surrounding the crescent moons rather than two like Emimaru had. Emiko wandered to Sesshomaru and pretended she was cutting the strands of hair and placing them on her own to make her hair longer. Emimaru and Sesshomaru stared at her confused and Ayomaru began telling Emiko to stop which drew her attention. Emiko stared at Ayomaru as she continued to cut through Sesshomaru’s hair with her fingers.

“That might be her way of saying your hair is too long.”. Erumi said laughing as she walked to Emimaru’s side. “So, will you be staying?”. She asked her sister and Emimaru nodded as she sat down with her legs tucked underneath herself. Ayomaru stepped onto her lap and squished Emimaru’s cheeks together and the two laughed. Chizuru and Aiko smiled as they watched her bond with her daughter. Emiko shuffled to Emimaru’s side and began “cutting” her hair, suddenly she stopped and looked from Emimaru to Sesshomaru. 

“Mama’s hair’s short.”. Emiko declared and Emimaru chuckled nervously as she continued to judge her hair length. Emiko yelped when Emimaru plopped her down on her back as she started tickling the toddler as she repeatedly asked if her hair is short now. 

“Emi, what about Rin? She really doesn’t want you to go.”. Erumi asked in a soft tone and Emimaru sighed.

“Yeah, but I-.”. She started but dropped her voice.

“Emimaru, I have raised many children in my lifetime. These two will be no trouble at all. Besides, Jörmungandr said you and Erumi need to find your sisters,”. Chizuru said with a smile as Erumi and Emimaru stared in shock. She laughed and spoke, “Jörmungandr doesn’t come here just for the two of you. He speaks to me as well as your sisters. Sesshomaru, has she given you the gem?”. He shook his head and Chizuru nodded, “I assumed you’d do that. Well, can’t force you.”. 

“Okaasan, are you sure it’ll be alright? I-”. Emimaru began and Aiko placed her hands on her shoulders as she squeezed gently.

“I promise they will be alright. They have us to look after them. Now go. You and Erumi have a mission. Don’t worry, everything will be fine here.”. She reassured her daughter and kissed her forehead.

Emimaru and Erumi took the children as they went to find Rumi. Chizuru and Aiko turned to Sesshomaru who watched the four leave, “Tell me, Sesshomaru. What upsets you?”.

“What sisters?”. Chizuru smiled as she seated herself next to Aiko.

“Emimaru and Erumi have spiritual sisters. Women who they have an unnaturally strong bond with and share the powers they do. Emimaru or Kamaria is the Goddess of life and Erumi or Áshildr is the Goddess of Death. When all four of them come together, the end war is upon us. The war will begin and the four will join forces with the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. However, the combining of the four will be the end for the world, which means Belial’s actions will cause it and the stopping the girls from meeting is inevitable as a nagging force will urge their meeting. Mistresses of Fortune is their name and their presence are an omen,”. Chizuru answered.

“Emimaru said there was a woman who’d been recently returned to life, but she had no part in her resurrection.”. He said flatly and Chizuru narrowed her eyes.

“I’ve heard of a woman returning the dead to this world, I believe her name us Urasue. Unlike the power Emimaru wields, the resurrected soul must consume the souls of the dead in order to live. Those resurrected by Emimaru, do not. I should mention that those brought back by her hand will have a stronger connection to her. For example, if she resurrects a person and they never see her physically, they will be able to pick her out in a crowd because of this bond. Thus, is the influence of the Goddess of Life and mother of all. You, however, are completely different Sesshomaru. You hold a place in her heart and whether you know it or not, but her power has fused with you, constantly making you more powerful and should she ever lose her life, Emimaru’s power will merge with your own. Her gentle aura protects you from harm and you are less likely to be ambushed by other demons when you are in her presence. She’s remarkable.”. Chizuru informed as she took small sips of her jasmine tea with a huge grin plastered on her face.

“She empowers me? How?”. His question made Chizuru hum and she set her cup down in her lap

Chizuru smiled and took another long sip of tea as she gazed at him, “I won’t say, rather, I will allow you to guess on that one. Any other questions? I am pretty sure Emi will realize you’re missing.”. She stood as Sesshomaru nodded and she held out her hand with the small pink pearl in the middle of her palm, “Give this to her. It belongs to her now. This jewel houses all Emimaru’s power. Press it into her and it will fuse with her body. It is your choice to accept yours as well, however, it comes with consequences that I cannot disclose to you. All I will say is you will be forever bound as a dog on a leash, just as your younger brother is.”. 

Sesshomaru stood and walked to the door just as Aiko called to him. She smiled and said, “I am sure you took note that Emimaru doesn’t remember certain parts of her past, but the more she pursues this life, the more she will uncover. What really happened to Erumi, and Yuuto as well as why you left and what happened between her and Lilith. If she remembers I have no idea how she will react. Emimaru has a fragile state of mind and once she recovers those lost memories, who knows what she will do. Sesshomaru, please, I beg of you, take care of her.”. He nodded and left following Emimaru’s scent.

Emimaru sat on the grass leaning on Yuki for support as Ayomaru and Emiko chased Jaken around in circles. Erumi tripped Jaken and the twins jumped on top of him shaking him and screaming as the two took the staff of two heads from Jaken and she and Erumi watched in awe as the two fought over the staff. 

“Mine!”. Ayomaru shouted.

“Is mine! Let. Go!”. Emiko retorted as the two argued.

Both children pulled the staff and Emimaru sighed as she stood and lifted the staff from their grasp, but the two held on tight. She peeled their fingers from the staff and returned it to Jaken, who thanked her. The two plopped onto the grass and began crying-loudly. Emimaru tried picking up the two, but they pushed her away. Seeing their faces red with anger and lips pursed, Emimaru couldn’t help but giggle. The twins crossed their arms over their chest and stamped the ground in protest. In response, she leaned forward and simply said ‘No.’ and the two erupted causing Emimaru to sigh once again. Sesshomaru approached the whining children and stared at them as they in turn stared back. Their whining ceased and the two began playing with the fish in the pond. Emimaru stared in awe at their sudden silence and she looked curiously at the yokai lord. Aiko and Chizuru came to retrieve the twins as the two claimed it was snack time for the twins. It was more of an opening for Emimaru and Sesshomaru to leave without leaving behind screaming children. Rin latched onto Emimaru’s hip as she was ecstatic to have her continuing their journey. Erumi shook her head and laughed at the child.

“Sesshomaru, what did you do?”. Emimaru asked as she watched the two poke the water’s surface and watch the ripples.

“Nothing.” He said as he walked away and Emimaru rose a brow then shook it off as everyone began to follow him. 

After leaving the castle, Rin and Erumi had begun talking again as she began telling her stories of her journey with Sesshomaru. Rin told Erumi of how she was kidnapped by several enemies and every time Sesshomaru would save her. Emimaru smiled at Sesshomaru as she listened to Rin and he avoided her gaze.

“So, did you adopt Rin because you wanted a daughter?”. Emimaru whispered to Sesshomaru and he ignored her question. She giggled, “Ignore me if you’d like, my dearest. Whether you answer or not, I can hear what you are thinking.”. Emimaru laughed when she saw his expression waver.

“Rin, where is your family? Don’t you miss your mother?”. Erumi asked and Emimaru hummed to herself. She never asked the child about her life and why she was not in her village. She assumed the child began following Sesshomaru because she felt safer traveling with him than staying in her village or that the poor child was disowned.

“They’re gone. But it’s alright now, I have Emimaru-hime. She’s my new mom. Ever since Sesshomaru-sama saved her, she’s always been so nice and caring to me. When I had nightmares, I slept with Emimaru-hime or the time when I couldn’t reach the apples in the tree, she climbed up herself and got them for me. She fell too, but Sesshomaru-sama caught her,”. Rin laughed thinking about when she fell from the tree because of a spider and Emimaru laughed nervously as she glanced over to her sister who wore a mischievous grin, “Sesshomaru-sama scolded her because of it too.”

Erumi laughed so hard she became immobilized as she held her belly and wiped away tears. She finally regained herself and shot up as if she had never been laughing, “Really?! The two of you are adorable. Emi, still afraid of thunder? Every storm you’d scream your head off.” Erumi laughed as she nudged her sister.

“What? Of course not. Why would I fear thunder? That’s-”. Emimaru stammered and was also cut off.

“A lie.”. Sesshomaru said and Emimaru protested immediately. He looked at her and smiled at her which threw Jaken off as he squinted to approve what he was seeing was true. Erumi laughed even more as her sister failed at another lie. She pats the girl’s back and tried to cheer her up.

“Don’t worry, Emi. It’s going to be winter in another two months. So, you have nothing to worry about, right?”. Emimaru nodded and Erumi cheered her. 

As the group traveled following Naraku’s scent, Emimaru and Erumi began to feel a strangely familiar presence approaching them and the twins stopped. A woman landed on a tree branch and jumped down in the most extravagant and delicate way possible. Her short fluffy white hair bounced during her dismount and her pearly white skin reflect the sun’s light. Her purple eyes glistened with delight as she approached the two. 

“Kamaria? Áshildr? It’s me!”. The bubbly woman asked with a strong Chinese accent and Emimaru stared in confusion as Erumi leapt into her arms for a hug. 

“Áshildr, I never thought I’d see you again. I thought- ah, never mind.”. Keung looked to Emimaru then back to Erumi.

“Erumi, who is she? You know us?”. Emimaru asked walking up the two girls.

“Kamaria? Don’t you remember me? It’s me, Keung. Have you forgotten about me? I’ve lived here for almost forty years before going back home to China.”. Keung asked with a puzzled expression and when Sesshomaru began walking, Emimaru took note and followed as did the others leaving Erumi and Keung farther behind.

“Keung, she doesn’t remember much. Rumi, Emimaru’s vassal, told me Emi believes I died when we were infants. Same with her children, she has convinced herself the two were stillborn. But the two lived to be two years old before their death. I guess it was easier on her to remember that, though it happened over a century ago.”. Erumi explained in a hushed whisper.

“It was a traumatizing experience for her. Please call me Su-Jin. Does she still fear thunder? I remember a horrible thunderstorm that day.”. Su-Jin asked and Erumi nodded.

“She doesn’t like to admit it, but Sesshomaru says she still is. It seems she doesn’t even know why she fears thunderstorms.”. Erumi sighed as she watched her sister walk beside Sesshomaru.

“Though she is the most powerful of us, Emimaru, is the most fragile. No wonder, she’s pushed all those memories in the back of her head. She doesn’t recall what happened between her and Sesshomaru does she? The reason he left her?”. Su-Jin questioned and Erumi shrugged her shoulders.

“Even if she does know, I don’t think it’s the truth. I wonder what he told her.”. Erumi said curiously.

“He hasn’t changed at all. Still handsome as always. Emimaru’s so lucky. Ah, Erumi, so if you’re here does that mean Ayomaru and Emiko are back as well?”. Su-Jin sighed and put her mind to something else.

“She has. Okaasan and Obaasan are looking after them. Hn,”. Erumi felt a small pat on her leg and saw the small child Rin begging for her attention as she was curious about the newly appeared woman, “Oh, Rin, this is Su-Jin, she’s like a sister to Emi and I.”. Rin smiled and bowed to Su-Jin and she returned the favor.

“Such an adorable girl. Oh? Is she human? Where’d Emimaru find her?”. She asked as Erumi shook her head and Su-Jin tilted her head in confusion then surprise when Erumi pointed to Sesshomaru.

“Sesshomaru-sama had saved me a long time ago and I decided to follow him. Every time something happens to me, Sesshomaru-sama always comes to save me.”. The small child praised and Su-Jin stared in shock.

“He did? Hm, I wonder if it’s because you remind him of Emimaru or his children. Or both. It is so unlike him to do something like that. Remember the girl who confessed to him? He shot her down in the harshest way possible.”. Su-Jin reminisced and Erumi nodded.

“Of course, I remember. Her name was Aya. She saw how he treated Emi and got jealous. She tried convincing Emi to leave him alone, which she denied and the two had a silent war with each other.”. Erumi laughed.

“Erumi, have you seen Amata? Or heard from her, at least?”. Su-Jin asked which Erumi responded with a sigh and shook her head, “I wrote to her family, but they do haven’t seen her. According to them, she’s still here. I know for a fact she’s not dead, however she feels far very far away.”. She inquired and rubbed her now aching forehead.

While Erumi and Su-Jin caught up with one another, Emimaru was lost in her own thoughts again as she felt a nagging sense that Su-Jin was oddly familiar. She dug deep into her memories and a flash of a memory assaulted her thoughts.

________________________________________

Emimaru hung from ropes suspended from the ceiling of a what seemed like a bedroom. However, the floors were tattered, and planks of wood were torn from places. The walls looked as if they were covered with flesh as the pink fleshy walls moved unnaturally around her. She hung there silently, in a complete daze and realized her kimono was missing. Nothing but the soft creak of the rope could be heard, then suddenly a terrified scream of her name. There she was, Su-Jin. She ran to her side and cut the ropes holding her in place. 

“Emimaru! Look at me, Emimaru! Dammit, Kamaria! Where are-. You’re bleeding…...Emi?”. Su-Jin fussed over an abused Emimaru as she covered her naked form with a thin white sheet stained with Emimaru’s blood. 

She stood and tried pulling Emimaru up with her, but the girl wouldn’t move as she stared into the distance. Su-Jin picked her up and snuck into the hallway. Maneuvering out of the house she slipped into the darkness and returned to the rest.  
“Sesshomaru…”. Emimaru murmured and Su-Jin hummed in acknowledgement and soon he came into her view as did Erumi and Amata.

________________________________________

So, caught up in her past, Emimaru didn’t realize she nearly walked off the edge of a cliff. She was met with the sharp, craggy rocks below a mist that covered the chasm. She felt someone pull the collar of her kimono back and she turned to face Sesshomaru. She had no idea what to say and Erumi snatched her further away from the edge.

“Emi look where you’re going! What were you thinking about, anyways,”? Erumi scolded her younger sister and Emimaru was in shock as she began recovering some of her memories. Su-Jin invaded her view and waved her hand in front of her face.

“How often does this happen?”. Su-Jin asked as she tried getting Emimaru’s attention.

“What happened to me? I remember being bound and hanging from……. the ceiling. You were there.”. Emimaru asked and Su-Jin swallowed a large lump in her throat. 

‘She remembers?’. Su-Jin thought to herself as everyone stared in silence. She was certain Emimaru didn’t remember anything after she returned home. Emimaru was never the same person again, she had become timider and shyer. She shed so much weight, Emimaru would become ill more often, then she began to show. Emimaru was pregnant with his child and that made it worse for her. Su-Jin remembered the sight of a bloodied Emimaru as she held the dagger above the screaming infant. She cut the child from her and was her first attempt on her life. Su-Jin shook away the memories and pat Emimaru’s shoulders.

“It must’ve been a dream that you’re recalling. I am your sister, Emimaru, you must have had a nightmare and I was in it.”. Su-Jin smiled reassuringly while Emimaru stared with her head tilted to the side in confusion. She dropped the question and continued walking. 

“How much does she remember?”. Erumi asked Sesshomaru and he ignored her question. Su-Jin sighed and followed.

“Erumi, if she remembers the trauma she suffered and that he still lives somewhere, Emi will most likely break psychologically and become bent on revenge and blood. She will corrupt herself and her soul will merge with the Daeva within her. That cannot happen. A powerful goddess merged with the soul of one of the most revered demons in Persia. It makes me wonder if she would be safe back home than hiding here with totally different memories of her true self.”. Su-Jin explained with worry.

“Su-Jin, we were being hunted. We all had to relocate. Belial has ties all over the world now, she probably has Amata. Our only hope is to defeat her before she can take our lives. A lot has happened to Emi after they were killed. Seeing your father and children die in the most brutal way possible? How can you be the same person after that? Father, no, we all thought we were safe after our relocation. But, when Lucifer got Emi, father knew we couldn’t run anymore.”. Erumi explained and Su-Jin’s face curled into a frown as she silently agreed with her. 

Sesshomaru overheard their talk and narrowed his eyes as he began to question Emimaru’s origin. He thought she was born in Japan, but according to Erumi’s words, the twin sisters were foreigners. Emimaru overheard as well and she sighed deeply, which drew Sesshomaru’s attention. She did in fact remember. Everything. She chose to pretend and keep herself sane as the nagging voice in her head said otherwise. Jaken and Kohaku watched the pair as they both took note of the tension forming between Emimaru and Sesshomaru. Jaken opened his mouth to speak, but Kohaku shushed him in order to keep him alive. Rin rode atop Ah-Un, as she sang a song to herself. After hours of walking, the group found themselves at the ruins of another building that the lake had taken over. Surrounded by lush trees and grass, there lay a stone altar that sat waist high along with stone slabs that lay imbedded in the ground, and a stone wall that sat behind the altar with an opening that lead to the lake. Emimaru walked towards the lake and stopped at the stone steps that descended into the water.

“Where are we?”. Rin asked but no one answered. Erumi and Su-Jin were stunned that Emimaru or Sesshomaru knew of this place.

“Emi, did you lead us here?”. Erumi called and she turned and nodded to her sister who rejoined the group.

“It’s the only place Belial cannot touch. Can’t you sense the purity around you? This area cannot be touch by demons. I should be safe from his influence as well.”. Emimaru explained.

“So, you do remember everything? Why didn’t-.”. Erumi began but her words trailed off.

“I believe most of my memories are restored, but that’s why I am here. I remember some of that night; how I got there and you rescuing me. Everything in between is …. hazy After father, I came here. A little far from home don’t you think? This is the only place where I felt safe. Erumi, here,”. Emimaru handed her the double blades as she turned away and walked back to the stone steps descending into the lake, “Totosai was wrong, these belong to you. Father had them commissioned for you, but you died. I don’t know why they’re mixed up.”.

She stopped at the last step before the water and stared into its’ crystalline surface. She slowly stepped into the water and turned around to face the others. She laid on her back and allowed the water's’ surface to caress her form. Emimaru closed her eyes as she fell deep into thought again.

“Should we be letting her do this, Su-Jin? You know what this place is right?”. Erumi whispered and Su-Jin shrugged her shoulders.

“What is this place?”. Sesshomaru asked and Erumi flinched at the deepness of his tone. She knew he was becoming agitated and Erumi didn’t want to find out what he’s like.

“This place--is a shrine dedicated to Emimaru. The building was destroyed long ago, and father set up wards to make this place untouchable by wandering demons. After the night of his death, mother had removed most of her memory of that day and stored them here. Father’s and the twins’ death, my death, the other child, and you. ‘It was all for the best’ is what she told me. It seemed to have worked for the while, but something happened if the two of you are reunited. That pool she’s in, is where her memories were stored.”. Erumi said as she wandered over to her sister and watched her float aimlessly. 

“I never knew she removed her memories of Sesshomaru. She basically erased her mind.”. Su-Jin said intrigued as Erumi nodded.

“Emimaru’s memories were altered and replaced, but she always remembered, Sesshomaru. I remember when she snuck out to find you.”. Erumi explained.

Erumi gazed at her sister floating in the water. She watched her calm porcelain-like face twist rest peacefully. Emimaru slowly opened her eyes and stared into the sky, staring past the puffy clouds, and blue sky. She stared into the very heavens as her surroundings grew darker and her body felt lighter than ever. She lay there in the cosmic abyss, not moving or speaking. 

“Moon scented, second-born of the cosmic twins, Kamaria, you found me.”. A feminine voice called to her. A woman appeared above her matching Emimaru’s pose. She glowed white, which made it impossible to examine her any further.

“Who are you?”. She asked as a lone finger reached for the glowing woman. The woman mimicked her again and the two touched fingertips. Her glowing light faded and her appearance clear. Emimaru was staring into her own green eyes. The woman has her green eyes, pale skin, but her hair was dark brown and white lines marked her skin. They line and circles trailed her arms, neck, and face. White wings protruded from her back. These markings looked familiar to her and Emimaru stared in confusion.

“I am you. The manifestation of what others call ‘Mother Nature’. I am what makes you who you are. I am your power. I am what makes us powerful. We have been separated Kamaria, by our father and he placed that demon within us to keep me from merging with you.” 

“What demon? Why would he do something like that?”. Emimaru asked ‘herself’.

“Do you wish to know what happened that night?”. Emimaru nodded as she was pulled from the starry sky into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I got writer's block and couldn't write for crap. But, since you all waited so long. I'm adding a shit ton of content for you!! Enjoy.


	14. Chapter 14

Emimaru squinted as she her eyes desperately adjusted to the light of the sun. She lay flat on her back in a field of grass. Birds chirped as some flew above her head as other’s called from within the trees. She had been in captivity for what seemed like years. But, in real time it was four months. Lucifer found her and her family. He took Emimaru as a trophy and……slave after he slaughtered her two-year-old twins and Yuuto. He claimed she was his property and no one else deserved her. Her father made a deal with him, to spare the three. It worked for the most part until he concluded that the girls were fathered by another and not him. This angered him, the fact Emimaru’s purity had been defiled. Moments later he ripped the two from Emimaru’s death grip and gave them to Astaroth as a gift. After her rescue she begged to find the twins but the two were no more. Emimaru knew as she would have dreams of the two running around the halls chasing each other and would always feel their presence near her. She’d often hear them calling her name followed by the sound of a flute.

She wandered around the castle halls hearing their laughter and stayed up until the sun rose again. Lucifer broke her mind as Emimaru became a mute as she was not much for conversation. She never told anyone what horrors she experienced. She stared at the white clouds aimlessly float pass as she began falling into her usual daydreaming mode, until she was yanked into reality.

“I told you not to go off on you own! Hm? Oh, you must’ve rolled down the hill, Emimaru. Was it fun? I remember when that entertained you for hours, however, the grass stained your kimonos.”. Aiko giggled as she carried Emimaru’s wooden crutches to her side. 

Emimaru pushed herself up and stared at her mother through her disheveled locks. Her mother sighed and pushed the tangled hair behind her ears. Cupping her cheeks, Aiko kissed her forehead. She had returned from their cousin’s palace after a discussion about putting Emimaru in hiding. It’s been two months since her rescue and she never changed. Her family began to avoid her, claiming she’s a shell of a person and she’d never be the same. Erumi took the brunt end of the stick as her sister had changed severely. The once glistening eyes she remembered were dulled and soulless. Her pale skin began to grey as she began to take on the appearance of a corpse. She’s still walking…well sort of,

“Emimaru? Guess who I saw during my journey home?”. Aiko asked and Emimaru stared at the grass that gently caressed her hand, “It was Sesshomaru. He asked about your wellbeing. I told him you were finally eating, and your therapy has been going well. I…. didn’t tell him about the twins. Emimaru, I know you miss him, Emi. He misses you too, you know that.”. She sighed again and pulled Emimaru close to her chest for a tight embrace before letting go and peppering her face with kisses until Emimaru laughed. It was something Aiko could always do to make Emimaru laugh and it always worked. 

She took her crutches from her mother and rose onto her feet. She took a moment to ground herself on her one leg and kept her left leg above the ground. While in captivity, Lucifer crippled her and only one has fully healed so far. She wished he’d just sever them from her hip, seeing as he lacerated each leg with deep gashes in her thighs which kept her from moving an inch while he…. Emimaru shook her head violently nearly falling off her crutches. Hunched over she felt a sudden urge to vomit but seemed to lodge itself in her throat. Swallowing the lump in her throat she followed her mother up the hill. The two slowly made their way home and Emimaru’s eyes stayed glued to the ground as she maneuvered around every rock or twig that hid itself underneath the grass. She had been getting better with be temporary legs that she could wander around the halls without any help. Dreading going home she dragged behind her mother who led the way. She didn’t want to hear the whispers anymore. The sympathetic gazes and smiles she’d see; it was becoming irksome. Rumi had done everything in her power to cheer up her close friend. 

“Erumi is waiting for you. She wants to take you somewhere, but she won’t tell me. She’s such a mystery,”. As she was talking Emimaru felt her stomach lurch as she collapsed to the ground vomiting. Her mother spun around on her heels and aided her child, “Emi, are you alright? Was it something you…blood?”. Aiko panicked and picked up her daughter as she sprinted home screaming to the top of her lungs. 

Guards met Aiko halfway and she instructed them to take her to Chizuru. Everyone began to panic as an unconscious Emimaru burned into their memory. Once met with her grandmother, Aiko explained what initially happened and the elderly woman had the guard carrying Emimaru follow. She slid open the doors and entered the dimly lit room with a small pool in the middle. The still water glowing pink began to churn as the guard stepped closer. Silence fell over the group as the water acted on its own accord and rose up to meet Emimaru. Her eyes fluttered open as she reached up to touch it. He fingertip grazed it, but the water submerged her finger, then her hand, and later her entire self. She floated limply and laid flat as the water receded into the pool. Chizuru knelt beside her and felt her forehead. Aiko stepped forward examining Emimaru externally. The water loosened her kimono as her collarbone became visible along with a series of scars.

“She’s dying.”. Chizuru whispered and turned to Aiko. She pushed past Chizuru and cupped Emimaru’s cheek. Emimaru’s labored breathing was the only sound heard in the secluded room. Aiko rubbed her cheek with the pad of her thumb as she silently cried.

“What’s killing her?!”. She yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks and plopping into the water.

Chizuru shook her head and sighed, “I do not know. Some parasite is slowing her heart and slowly killing her. It may be the reason why she won’t gain any weight since she’s been eating. Her grey-ish white skin, dull eyes. What did he do to her? I should’ve moved the four of you when I had the chance, Aiko. I should’ve...”. Chizuru choked on her words as tears streamed down her cheeks. She tried wiping away the tears only to have them immediately replaced.

Emimaru was cleaned and moved to her bedroom with Rumi and Erumi watching over her. Hours passed and she still hadn’t wakened, Erumi kept a warm towel on Emimaru’s head and several blankets on her body as her body temperature seemed to continue to drop every hour. Rumi had gone to bed while Erumi slept beside her sister. She watched the slow decline of her identical twin and she cursed herself for not being there for her when she really needed her. Seeing Su-Jin carrying her bloodied and bruised sister. Standing next to Sesshomaru, Erumi could feel the aura emanating from him. Fear, anger, and relief. She saw that Emimaru spoke to Su-Jin as she sped walked to the two. She looked up and Erumi got a look at her dull and soulless eyes. Those eyes burned into her memory.

“Emi? How…are you…can you hear me? Sister?”. Erumi cried and called to her beloved sister. She watched the slow heave of her chest and she closed her own eyes, trying to sleep.

Almost and hour later, Erumi lay sound asleep and Emimaru felt something approaching her. She shot up and woke Erumi in the process, she saw a dark figure and Emimaru knew it all to well. She panicked and shuffled backwards. Erumi stood her ground and before she could say anything was met with a blade, severing her in half. With widened eyes full of tears, Emimaru screamed to the top of her lungs alerting everyone near her. She screamed for help as she frantically crawled into the hall. Lucifer admired her struggling and grabbed her by the ankle as he dragged her back into her room.

“It’s killing you, my love. I’m hear to fix that.”. He cooed and she pushed him back when he tried kissing her.  
Guards, and servants clawed at the door in a desperate attempt to open it while two others ran to alert Chizuru and Aiko. Moments later her screaming stopped, and silence befell the group outside her bedroom. Without warning a body was thrown through the door, hitting the wall. Emimaru emerged from the room standing on her own two feet, with glowing white eyes and fluttering hair. Lucifer stood to face her full of surprise, and she closed the gap between them as she grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the ground. As soon as she let go, he backed away from her and grinned.

“I knew it. Do not worry, I will return.”. With that said he disappeared. 

Aiko and Chizuru bolted toward Emimaru who sat on her knees sobbing into her hands. She pointed into her room where Erumi laid, dead. Aiko sat on the floor, holding Erumi as she screamed and sobbed into her child’s hair. A small orb of light left her body and dissipated into nothing. Two months after Erumi’s death. Emimaru noticed her belly began to swell as did everyone else. She’d been impregnated by Lucifer and Chizuru was left in a bind on what to do. No matter, what they did the child never died when she suggested terminating the pregnancy. Her mysterious sickness left as if it never existed. Day after day Emimaru carried the child she never wanted. 

Her body finally healed after the torment her forced on her and she would wander around a lot more than usual. She found herself at the ocean and decided to enjoy the nice warm weather. A kick from her belly scared the woman as it reminded her of when Ayomaru and Emiko would kick. Erumi always found it entertaining when she’d press on a certain spot of her belly and one would kick wherever she pressed. Flashes of her rescue played in her mind and this time someone was missing. Sesshomaru. Scrunching up her face in confusion she was certain he was there as he’s the one that carried her or was it Hayato. No, she was certain he was there along side her. There to help her through her torment, but he wasn’t there.

“Sesshomaru-sama, there’s someone down there.”. Jaken pointed as the wind picked up and pulled Emimaru’s hair behind her as her profile became visible as did her belly when she moved her hand to push the rest of her hair behind her shoulders.

“Emimaru.”. Sesshomaru muttered and Jaken’s eyes widened as he twisted back around to Emimaru.

“That’s her? She’s heavily pregnant, too? Congratulations, Milord! How far along is she? She looks ready to give birth any second.”. Jaken practically squealed like an excited child and Sesshomaru stared at him with an unwavering expression that caused him to stop.

“It’s been three years. She’s not carrying my child.”. Jaken quickly shut his mouth and bolted toward her

“Ungrateful woman! How dare you- “. A large rock met the back of Jaken’s head which sent him tumbling down the hill alerting Emimaru as she rose to her feet and stared at the green imp then to Sesshomaru who stood behind him.

“Ungrateful? Se- your arm. What happened?”. She questioned and looked to Sesshomaru who began walking away. She tried running but the sand slowed her down and threw her balance off as she fell to her knees. She sat up and stared in his direction then to the imp who dusted himself off, “Who are you?”.

Jaken looked at her then turned his nose to the air as he followed behind Sesshomaru, “Sesshomaru-sama has spoken of you, but in my opinion you’re nothing more than a harlot. My lord wasn’t enough for you?”.

Hearing Jaken, Sesshomaru turned around ready turn stomp the imp into the sand, but Emimaru’s gaze stopped him. Her sympathetic eyes looked dull and evil. She snatched Jaken by the throat and dug her nails into his neck as she squeezed.

“You do not know me. Nor do you know what have been through, so you have no right to call me a harlot let alone doubt my feelings for Sesshomaru.”. She sneered as she released him, and he plopped to the ground coughing as he held his throat praying her nails didn’t pierce the skin.

Weeks had past since she last seen Sesshomaru. She wondered how he was whether he still had that smart-mouthed imp following him around. Jaken stayed far from her while she and Sesshomaru spoke to one another. Though she kept asking about his arm, he dodged the question each time to the point where she gave up. She told him about Erumi, and the child she did not want. Listening to her, he could sense she was more depressed than happy, though she smiled as if she were. Emimaru told him if she’s with him, she’ll be happy no matter what. There it was. Sesshomaru could never understand it. Something so simplistic as his presence can make her happy. It was why he loved her. Knowing she’d accept him for who he is no matter what. Days later, Emimaru had a boy. She sat in the corner still holding the knife she used to cut out watching the cooing infant lying on bloodied blankets. The moonlight shone into the room bathing the room in a soft white-blue hue.

“Emimaru? Did-”. Aiko softly called as she tiptoed in the room and was instantly hit with the scent of blood. She saw the nude infant screaming back at her. She searched the room for her daughter and found her in the corner behind her limply resting against the wall. Dried tear trails caressed her rosy cheeks as she looked up at her mother. Aiko was at a loss for words as she shouted into the halls, yelling for help. She ran to her side, “Emi, what did you do?”

“I don’t want it. I didn’t want any of this. I don’t want to be here anymore, Kaasan.”. She sobbed into her mother’s breast as she begged her mother to take the child away.

She looked at the cream skinned infant, with a full head of black hair, and black eyes. Thin black lines drew patterns on the child’s skin and Aiko could have sworn the infant smiled at her. She looked to Emimaru and pat her back.

“I’ll go get Mother and we will see what the best course of action, alright?”. She asked and Emimaru nodded. Aiko rose to her feet and out the door to find Chizuru.

Emimaru walked on her knees toward the child and hesitantly picked him up as she cleaned the blood from him and covered his naked form with a small blanket. He grabbed her finger and smiled as he stared into Emimaru’s green eyes with his black ones. She couldn’t help but smile back, but her smile faded quickly. She caressed his cheek and he began blowing bubbles with his own saliva.

“It’s not your fault, you didn’t ask for this...hm…Takahiro. Like that?”. She asked as she popped the spit bubble and he laughed. She held him close as she grabbed the knife, she always kept underneath her mat. She held the knife up ready to end his life, but she couldn’t. No matter how badly she wanted to kill the tie between her and Lucifer, she couldn’t. The longer the pregnancy went on the more attached she became to him. A gust of wind surrounded Emimaru and Takahiro as Lucifer walked into sight.

“Emi!”. Su-Jin ran into the room and to her side. Tears fell and trailed the same path as the dried ones.

“Can’t do it can you? That Mother’s intuition, my love.”. He chuckled as he kneeled in front of her. Grabbing her hand, he took the knife from her and grabbed the child from her. He smirked and stood, “You did an amazing job. Don’t worry, you’ll see him again.”.

“What? Give him back! You’re not taking-.”. Emimaru demanded as she stood.

“Emi, do you still want him? But-”. Su-Jin started but Emimaru cut her off.

“I’m not losing another child to this b, Su-Jin.”. Emimaru had enough and reached to grab him, but a sudden force knocked her back.  
________________________________________

“Is she alright? She hasn’t moved in a while now.”. Rin asked as she watched Emimaru.

“This is normal. If she doesn’t move in about two hours, then it’s a problem. I’m curious what she’s doing anyway.”. Erumi said as she joined Rin’s side, who was yelling for Emimaru.

“Throw something at her.”. Su-Jin teased as she slipped off her sandal and readied herself to whip it at Emimaru’s still form. Rin walked closer to the water but slipped on the water-soaked steps and fell onto her bottom. She screamed out and practically shot out from the water and back onto dry land.

“It shocked me!”. She exclaimed as she rubbed her stinging legs and twitched slightly. Everyone stared, confused and Erumi watched the movement of the water. It rippled, but not form where Rin fell, rather ripples emerged from where Emimaru lay. There was no evidence of Rin falling into the water.

“Is it enchanted? You know she can do that?”. Su-Jin asked and Erumi shrugged. 

“It’s electrified,”. Sesshomaru stated as he stared at Emimaru as well. He narrowed his eyes in confusion and walked to the stone steps, “She’s done it before. From her explanation, when she does not wish to be bothered, her body emits electricity.”. 

Erumi hummed and watched her sister’s still body. “I don’t think she’s aware of it. With how still she’s been. She may be so deep in meditation she has projected subconscious.”. She suggested and Su-Jin nodded.

Emimaru yelled and snapped upright sinking to the bottom. She resurfaced and stood on her own feet. All those scars were gone, she had a son, and everything that happened in her past was twisted and remembered wrongly. Now, her memories were in order and she knew who the real threat was. Not the clan who tried kidnapping her, nor was it Naraku. Lucifer and Belial. They have Takahiro and are most likely going to use him as a weapon to do who knows what.

“Emi? You okay?”. Erumi yelled and her sister turned to her with her signature bright smile. Emimaru waded to the edge and joined the others. 

“I am fine now that I know, everything. I finally feel liberated. No, that’s not it. I no longer feel lost, or depressed. It’s a bit difficult to explain.”. She said as she walked away to examine the shrine.

“Uhm, does she seem blinded by rage to you?”. Su-Jin asked and Erumi hummed.

“You don’t see it, do you? Her aura, it’s a rainbow of colors. It was a mix of blue and gold, but now it’s every color.” Erumi marveled at her sister’s change

“Maybe she’s forgiven Lucifer? She realized he wants her to continue to hate him and fuel his power. So, he’s not the cause of her anger anymore? Then who is? Belial?”. Su-Jin thought aloud as she looked to Erumi for answers. She shrugged.

“She’s doesn’t want revenge.”. Sesshomaru’s comment silenced Erumi and Su-Jin who gasped in realization. A beam of light directed their attention to Emimaru, who stood in the middle of a four-pointed star. One end that pointed north began to glow white and her eyes matched. A second person appeared that looked exactly like Emimaru. She made a gesture and the other matched. Emimaru pressed her thumb and index fingers together as the four fingers met. As she pulled her hands apart a thin line connected them. Spinning her hands in a circle a seal began to appear. Emimaru’s alternate self, copied her movements as she wielded a different seal.

“That’s the Daeva’s sigil! What is sh- “. Su-Jin blurted in surprise.

“She’s removing him! Emi stop now!”. Erumi ran toward Emimaru but was blown back by a strong force of wind. The sigil disappeared as something began to leave the portal and moved towards the other Emimaru. A flash of light and Emimaru was the only one standing. White hair now dark brown and white swirls under her eyes and lines that caressed her arms. Her green eyes became vibrant than ever. 

“Emi? What? Your hair.”. Su-Jin’s words fell apart as she marveled her.

“That’s not Emimaru. Her name is Kamaria.”. Erumi murmured with a worried expression as Kamaria turned the everyone with white wings spreading open making her look angelic, "That's not my sister." Her last comment caught Sesshomaru's attention as his head snapped toward Erumi.


	15. Chapter 15

            Kamaria rubbed her forehead as if recovering from a headache and looked at the group that gaped at her. Memories of ancient time flooded her mind as she walked toward them. Her footsteps silenced as she lifted slightly above the ground, avoiding a slab of limestone. She looked down at it and narrowed her eyes. She then turned her back to everyone as she gazed at the ruins.

“What…happened? Gone, how long was I gone? So many questions. Mm, you. Who might you be?”. She asked as she nodded at Erumi.

“Eru- Ashildr. Your sister. We both are your sisters”. Erumi stammered.

“Keung? Ashildr? Your appearances are…interesting. What happened to my Temple?”.

“War.”. Kamaria looked at Sesshomaru who spoke up.

“War? Humanity has been led astray?”. Kamaria asked as she turned around solemnly admiring the ruins of her Temple. She felt a demonic aura emanating from Sesshomaru and Jaken. She glided toward them and stared at the two. Jaken doubled over as if about to vomit and Sesshomaru stood unaffected. She touched the crescent moon on his forehead, and it began to glow as did a small part on her collarbone. A small gasp left her lips as she pulled part of her kimono back to examine the marking. Another crescent moon shined back at her, but this faced the opposite of Sesshomaru’s. She hummed to herself and turned her head as she looked off far into the distance with shock replacing her once calm demeanor.

“Emi?” Su-Jin murmured. 

* * *

 

Kaede picked medicinal herbs for the sick when Inuyasha and the rest approached her. The old woman took note and rose to her feet as she greeted the group.

“Kaede! It’s been a while how are you”? Kagome asked as she bowed in return. Kaede looked at Miroku with intention to speak.

“All of you must come with me. Miroku perhaps you can help me in this small dilemma.” The woman swiftly turned on her heel and led the group. Earning worried glances from the rest.

“What’s going on, Kaede?” Shippo asked, hopping onto her shoulder.

“Some time ago a strange demonic aura appeared above our village. I, along with a group of men went out to investigate. Strangely enough we found…a small child. Tell me, has Naraku conjured yet another incarnation?” Everyone shook their head and Kaede sighed, “I do not know where he came from. I was sure the boy was possessed by some demon, but exorcisms seemed to hurt him. Then I assumed that the boy was demon, but….” Kaede trailed off as she stood in front of the caves entrance.

“Do you think the boy is a demon from the mainland?” Miroku asked and she nodded. The ground suddenly began to quake as chunks of rock emerged ready to crush everyone beneath it except Kaede.

“Come on out child, no need to fear them. Stop this.” Just as she spoke the boulders began a slow decent as a small boy about the age of eleven stepped out. Fluffy black hair dusted with streaks of white bounced as he walked, his cream white skin made the black lines trailing his skin pop as did his black eyes.

“He looks terrifying.” Shippo murmured and Kaede grunted in disagreement. She walked to the boy’s side and Shippo jumped from her shoulder to Inuyasha who stared intensely at him.

“He kinda looks like Emimaru-hime.” Miroku said bluntly and the boy gasped in shock.

“Who” Kaede asked.

“She' may be his mother.” Kagome chimed in.

“Kaede what makes you think he’s foreign?” Sango questioned.

Kaede placed her hand on his shoulder and the child looked up, “ _Ubi Matrem?”._ He asked and everyone stared at him in confusion. Some trying to process his words and the rest trying to detect the language.

The boy sighed, “Takahiro.” He said with a thick accent.

“Is..is that his name?”. Kagome asked watching Takahiro’s face for any sort of reaction and he slowly nodded hoping he was saying yes to the right question.

     Takahiro walked to Inuyasha and gestured for him to lean forward, but he didn’t. He sighed and turned away. He felt Inuyasha could help because his white hair reminded Takahiro of his mother, Emimaru. He began to grow frustrated not being able to communicate with anyone here. He just wanted to find his mother and have her purge the evil blood in his veins. From when he was a small child, Lucifer raised Takahiro to murder, and deceive others. In his homeland he would go to various countries and corrupt others to abandon their beliefs and follow his father. Though he was only eleven he grew tired and irritated with his father. He faintly remembered his mother’s face, but he could feel her presence no matter where he went. All he could remember was her green eyes glossy with tears and her soft smile. Lucifer would rarely tell him stories of their twisted relationship which was far away from the truth. However, he’d always tell him that she’s a beautiful goddess who he’d fallen in love with so many years ago and that his beautiful wife had been taken away by another man. Sesshomaru. Takahiro refused to obey his fathers’ ways and he brought him here, leaving the boy. Takahiro wondered if this was his way of punishing him or was, he disowned. Wandering around for days Takahiro came across a villager who ran from him and Kaede approached him while he stalked a rabbit and her babies. He was going to kill it for food until three small bunnies ran towards their mom. Kaede watched him intently and Takahiro could feel her eyes on his back, so he turned to face her.

_“Quaero me materis mea. vidisti eam_?”. He asked and Kaede stared in utter confusion. She gave him food and built a fire for him seeing as bringing him to the village would stir a fuss among the villagers plus, she had no idea what he’d do to them. And here they were now, no way for the two communicate in any way or form.

“Should we take him along with us? You know, until we cross paths with Emimaru-hime?”. Sango suggested and Kagome agreed.

“You want us to take a foreign speaking kid who could probably kill us?”. Inuyasha blurted and the two women nodded cautiously.

“Well, he’s looking for Emimaru-hime. You can just sniff her our right?”. Kagome pointed out and he huffed in disagreement.

“You know, Emi’s scent varies. It’s always faint clouded by a whole different scent then overpowered by Sesshomaru’s.”. Inuyasha made another excuse and Kagome chimed in ready to shut it down.

“Then follow his, or even Kohaku, or Rin. Oh yeah, and there’s Jak-.”

“Alright I get it!” He crossed his arms and glared at Takahiro. The threatening glare was crushed when Takahiro returned the fear making Inuyasha flinch slightly and he put a hand on the hilt of Tessaiga.

“ _Facite_ ”. Takahiro dared in a low menacing tone that shook fear into everyone around him.

“Inuyasha, you mustn’t intimidate or startle him! He will retaliate!”. Kaede warned as she stood in front of Takahiro.

“I don’t like him. He’s evil. Probably worse than Naraku.”. Takahiro pushed past the old woman and ran to Inuyasha.

“N-Na-Na-ra-ku?”. Takahiro tried pronouncing hoping Inuyasha could understand.

“Oh, so you do know him?”. Inuyasha said with sarcasm.

A beam of white like pierced the sky and a rush of wind hit the group. Everyone stared in awe at what it could be. Or what caused it. The light grew brighter, nearly blinding them though they were so far away. As soon I dissipated into nothing. That’s when Takahiro felt it again. The nagging sense of being watched. The wind rustled through the trees and he felt eyes all over himself. He knew it was Emimaru. He grabbed Inuyasha by the sleeve and pointed in the direction the beam of light was. He hoisted Kagome onto his back and Miroku helped Takahiro on Kirara’s back.

* * *

 

“Emimaru.” Su-Jin called and the girl slowly turned her head towards her.

“Takahiro. He’s here.”. Kamaria said softly. Erumi and Su-Jin stared back with wide eyes while everyone else were confused.

“Who’s Takahiro? Is it the father of your bastard child?”. Jaken’s words hit hard and Kamaria sighed deeply.

“Emimaru-hime, you have another child? Where is he?”. Rin questioned and she shook her head.

“Takahiro is my bastard son.” She glared at Jaken as she spoke, “He was taken from me while he was an infant, but he’s back. This is…interesting.”. Kamaria smiled as her wings spread open and thrust herself into the air, flying in his direction.

“Jaken, was it,” Erumi asked as she kicked Jaken in the stomach and Su-Jin stomped his face into the broken stone flooring.

“If you knew what she went through, you wouldn’t be such a jerk. But, do it again and it’ll be the last time you see us.”. Su-Jin said intensely, coaxing fear into the imp and the two went after her. Jaken groaned in pain and Sesshomaru watched the imp stand slowly as he cursed the women.

"You brought that upon yourself, Jaken." Sesshomaru stated as he leapt into the air.

* * *

 

            Kamaria flew through the sky as fast as her wings could carry her. Her brown hair pulled back by the wind as she was thrust through the air. She had been flying for about ten minutes and she passed over countless villages until she saw two small figures in the distance. She knew for a fact it was Inuyasha, his friends, and Takahiro. Not being able to fly Inuyasha landed on a cliff and let Kagome down. Kamaria landed as did the others. Her graceful decent was like a something out of faerie tales. Her wings spanned wide, hands delicately placed over one another, and she stood with one foot behind the other. Her white wings seemed to give off light as a white aura bathed her and surroundings. Her final transformation left everyone in complete disbelief and awe.

Takahiro jumped from Kirara and ran toward Kamaria who greeted him with open arms and a soft, sweet smile, “ _Materis! Ma-.”._ Takahiro’s words were muffled as he held tightly onto Kamaria’s kimono, burying his face into her belly.

“ _Fili mi_ , you have grown.” She kneeled and pulled the boy into a tight hug. The amount of love he felt radiating from his mother brought him to tears. Though he barely remembered her face, this feeling that connects them is familiar. Something he only felt when he was with her.

“Emimaru-hime? Is that you? You’re- “. Sango started but was cut off.

“Radiant.” Kagome finished and she nodded, “You look like an angel.”.

            As everyone marveled over Kamaria she held her hand over Takahiro’s head. Her index and middle finger sat close together as she pushed them against his head. A small orb of white light formed then seeped into his head. She withdrew her hand with a smile of satisfaction.

“Why are you here, Takahiro?”. Kamaria asked and he hesitated.

“I-I ran away from Father. I don’t want to be evil. Can you take it away?”. Takahiro asked and Kamaria stared back.

Sighing deeply, she cupped her child’s cheek and looked him in the eye, “I cannot. For there is a risk of you not making it. The best I can do is bless you with my sigil and even then, it can be broken. Only if you give into you evil ways and your heart becomes darkened with hate. You must come to terms that there will always be a risk.”. She said and he bowed his head, black hair covering his eyes.

“I don’t want to give in. The voices scare me. They’re telling me to kill you, father, and everyone. Could you do the ritual?”. She nodded and rose to her feet. Her hand resting on the boy’s head as he held onto her kimono and slowly turned to Sesshomaru. Black eyes met gold, he looked up to Kamaria and pointed at Sesshomaru, “Him too. Father wants him dead. He’s the only one in the way.”.

“Is that so?”. She slipped her index finger underneath his chin, lifting his face up. Her eyes shone white and practically blinded the boy as he gasped and panted as he held his hands over his eyes. Kamaria sat on her knees, grabbing his hands and pulled them to his side, “Open your eyes, Takahiro.”. She demanded as he hesitated by slowly opening one at a time. His eyes opened wide as his mouth slightly fell open. A diamond shaped symbol accented with double scythe striking the sides. Kamaria closed her eyes and the connection between the two broke. Takahiro rubbed his eyes with vigor as he looked up at his mother. The black in his eyes were no more as he bore his mother’s glowing green eyes. Rin gasped louder than everyone as she popped up at his side.

“Emimaru-hime, this is your son? Hi! My name’s Rin. Nice to meet you Takahiro.”. The girl bowed and he took a step back not knowing how to respond as he lacked the social skills. The most he’d do is control others to follow him to his father’s location and even then, he never had to speak other than to him or Belial, who taught him to speak and read. Takahiro softly replied to the child and stepped back.

            Kamaria looked up with her eyes closed as she hummed, quickly grabbing Takahiro and moved him from the scythe that skid past. She snatched it midair and whipped it behind her blocking Takahiro. Naraku slowly walked out from thin air with a scowl. He appeared to be limping. Completely battered as miasma seeped from the cuts on his arms and face. Inuyasha gripped his sword as Kagome readied an arrow. Miroku and Sango both stood ready for attack, while Kamaria stared him in the eye.

“I knew you weren’t a demon. You’re not even human. You’re from the heavens. That thing is eviler than I.  He told me all about you. He's madly in love with you. Will you do me a favor and kill me.” He requested.

“Ha! I can do that for you, no problem.”. Inuyasha answered and just as he was about to leap into action Kamaria snapped her head around staring wide eyed. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and fell to his knees. Kagome kneeled next to him to see if he was alright, “I can’t…move.”.

Kamaria stepped forward as her wings lifted her into the air. Silently floating towards him she held her scythe out placing the blade against his neck, “Where did you find this blade?”

“Belial.”. Naraku answered and Kamaria pulled away spinning the scythe and shoving it into the grass. Death spread across the grass as Kamaria examined the results.

“I see, you lost the will to live. You witnessed what true evil is haven’t you? He's siphoned all your demonic power and look at you”. She inquired as she summoned an hourglass with Naraku's name. It was nearly empty.

            She placed a hand on the handle as white light covered the entire weapon. Words formed on the handle and finally the seal was broken. The scythe transformed into Kamaria’s weapon. A black flashy lacquered handle accented with white. Death and Life written in Latin along with the song of Life and the incantation of Death, written several different languages. The blade was covered in skulls which seemed to be alive as the eyes looked to be glowing a green just like her eyes. She picked up the scythe and spun around beheading Naraku in one swift motion. His body ignited as he burned into ash. Erumi felt a sudden pain in the side of her head as she gripped her temple. She gasped as her green eyes grew brighter and her hair turning blonde.

“Ragnarök.”. She whispered watching black tribal tattoos appeared on her skin and she felt a surge of power. Su-Jin experienced the same transformation as white symbols appeared along her arms and a yin-yang symbol on her forehead. Purple eyes glowing brighter and her fluffy white hair became black. Wings sprouted from their backs as Kamaria stood with both hands on the scythe.

“Emimaru, what is this?”. Sesshomaru asked and Inuyasha agreed.

"The call.". She answered without wavering.

“What are you?”. Inuyasha asked and Kamaria ignored him.

            Takahiro looked at the sky and saw streaks of light shoot by. One was coming towards them and landed in the open field below them. A tanned woman stood with wings resembling Kamaria and her sisters. She drew everyone’s attention with her flashy white and gold dress that fell off her shoulders. Long white hair stopping in the middle of her back flowed elegantly as she drifted towards the rest. Glowing hazel eyes examined her sisters and she smiled.

“Kamaria, Ashildr, Keung. How is everyone.”? She spoke with a very strong accent and the three nodded.

“Where have you been? Your family hadn’t seen you in a while” Keung asked, and Amata smiled.

“I went home. _Our_ home.” She said as she pointed to the sky. The seals have been broken already. I’ve assembled the army. They are on standby.

“Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?”. Inuyasha yelled still frozen on his knees. Kamaria slit a line over his form and he stood up.

“We are what you all call Mūnchairudo. An entire race and civilization that is tasked with protecting all of you during a crisis. There are millions of us. We are what many refer to as Gods or Kami. Lucifer is trying to break the balance we had settled and doing so he has caused the end war. There will be more like us coming down to protect the villages here as well as all over the world. For now, we must ready ourselves.” Kamaria explained as she made eyes contact with everyone.

“Is that the offspring?”. Amata whispered to Keung and she looked at Takahiro then nodded.

“Sister, what will you do with him?”. Keung asked nodding to Takahiro. Kamaria turned to him and tilted her head to the side.

“I’m going to fight!”. He stated putting a smile on Kamaria’s face.

“No. You’re going to stay home along with your sisters where you’ll be safe. Protect them and yourself. The guards there are just like us and will fight. “. Kamaria explained.

“We’ll fight along side you all.” Kagome stepped up, “This Lucifer is a real threat and we’ll all help you.”

"Damn right. Can't let you have all of the fun, Emi?" Inuyasha smiled.

“I had no doubt about that.” Kamaria declared as she removed an orange gem from the ribbon on her wrist, “Sesshomaru?” Just as he turned his attention to her, Kamaria flicked the gem quicker than he was able to react. The gem became embedded in his forehead before flashing in response to the crescent moon on her collarbone, seconds later it melded itself into his head as the marking on his head flashed white before settling to its original color.

“Sister, it’s time.”. Amata said to Kamaria and she nodded.

Kneeling in front of Takahiro she pressed his forehead with her own and he began to float. She held his hand with a smile, “Take them with you. You must hurry home, alright?”. He nodded as Rin hopped onto Ah-Un with Shippo with her. She let go of his hand and he floated off with the two following close behind.

“Sister, you really are the humblest of us. Though Lucifer has tortured you even fathering your child. You still love the boy.”. Keung pointed out and Kamaria smiled.

“He didn’t ask to be here, Keung. No matter what he will always be my son.”. She smiled and spun her scythe in a circle, “Lucifer’s time is fading. Let’s go.”.

The other three whipped out their weapons; Amata wielded a bow that doubled as a staff, Keung wielding two short handles that extended into whips, and Ashildr with twin blade swords.  The four of them leaped into the air waiting for the rest to join them. An orb encased the entire group as the Mistress’ of Fortune shot off into the sky each one with a colored aura emanating from them. Kamaria’s green, Ashildr’s gold, Keung’s purple, and Amata’s pink.

 

* * *

 

“My prince, she's coming.”

“I know. She'll always come back”


	16. Chapter 16 (Final)

After the girls changed into their battle gear, they set out to Lucifer’s castle. Kamaria wore a purple collared shirt with an open back for her wings, baggy pants that were tightened around her calves where her black wedged boots met her knee. She wore a silver breastplate that connected the a pauldron on her shoulder as well as a metal belt that acted as a magnet for her to attach her scythe to in its detached form. Her hair pinned into a long dark brown ponytail. Her sisters donned similar armor but had certain accessories. Ranging from magnetic belts to small vials filled with acid to coat their blades with.

 The group passed over countless villages that were burned and in ruins. Lifeless bodies could be seen from their flight. Kamaria could see countless souls rise into the sky and into the blade of her scythe. She reaped the souls of every dead person in the villages. Saving her servants of the dead time. They group landed when seeing an enormous cloud of darkness ahead of them as well as and army below them. Kamaria stepped forward holding up her scythe that began to glow white. Shining a path through the darkness a castle completely foreign to Japan sat in the mountainside. She felt the pang of corruption eating away at her and she expelled it from herself, the tribal markings on her skin glowing white along with her eyes. She spun around with her scythe throwing it into the clouds as it burned a path to the castle. Kamaria paused as she felt something calling to her. Everyone behind her could see a snake wrapping itself around her. It was Jörmungandr. He was dying. She turned to Ashildr staring with one bright yellow eye.

“He said everything there is fine, but he’s dying.”. She informed as the color in her eye returned to normal. She felt his presence fade and she knew he was gone. Kamaria turned around feeling a familiar presence, “Kikyo?”. She investigated the chasm below them seeing the black-haired woman stare up. Kamaria held out her hand and lifted her index finger, lifting Kikyo to where the rest were.

“Is this it?”. She asked and Kamaria nodded. The two examined the black mist surrounding the mountain. No life around just rock, mist, and a lava river flowing through the chasm.

“Just like the one in Hell.” Keung commented as her sisters nodded. In the girls’ past lives, they all faced Lucifer before, but in Hell. They sealed him away in his own castle, forever restricted to Hell. The seal must’ve broken as his influence grew over time.

“Emi how exactly are we going to kill him?”. Inuyasha asked staring at her wings in disbelief this was the woman who he once cared for and the one who always had that caring sweet smile. She only had a simple face with tribal tattoos caressing her body.

“You aren’t. I am.” Kamaria simply said not turning away from Kikyo who held out her hand. She dropped the Shikon Jewel into her palm.

“Emimaru, I want you to use my spiritual power. I just want to be an ordinary woman, since I have yet another chance at life. Take it, please.”. Kikyo requested and Kamaria stared with a brown raised. She nodded slowly and took Kikyo’s hand.

“You are an ordinary woman, Kikyo. You have been blessed with this power, please do not be ashamed of it.”. Kamaria said as she pressed the jewel into Kikyo’s forehead, “Take this as a gift. Turn into a legend Kikyo. Life will be hard, but fight. You’re not supposed to die. Not now. Go and help the others.” Kikyo nodded slowly and walked away.

“Sister, that was Kikyo?”. Amata asked and Kamaria nodded.

“She doesn’t know yet, but she will. All in due time.”. Kamaria said holding out her hand as her scythe made its return, “We have our path now. All of you, fight smart not stupid. Oh, before I forget,” Kamaria walked over to Inuyasha and touched the beads of subjugation. A pink barrier formed around them then soon shattered as a white light submerged the necklace, “Lucifer is known to manipulate. This will make it difficult.”. Her sigil formed on the wrist of Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku as a white mist covered them and their eyes lit up with a green tinge of color hinting, they all were tied to her.

            Kamaria jumped into the air with her sisters right behind her along with everyone else. Flying through the path she created. The amount of dark aura was enough to make her sick, but she pushed past it. Landing on the steps of the castle, the group examined their surroundings, and everyone could feel countless eyes on them. They carefully investigated every corner but saw nothing. Whatever watched them was in the cloud of black mist surrounding them. Kamaria and the sisters felt a threat before anyone else as they all in unison dropped to one knee holding their weapons out creating a barrier dome around everyone just as fireballs, arrows, and rocks pelted the barrier.

“How nice, we’re outnumbered.”. Keung said sarcastically and Ashildr laughed.

“Just like last time.”. She giggled.

“No, it’s not. Before Jörmungandr left I asked him to contact help. The four horsemen are coming, and I sent an army to take their place.”. Just as Kamaria said four balls of light burst through the darkness. Flying around bodies of grotesque demons fell from the mist one by one. Finally, each one landed perched atop their horses.

            After the barrier faded a cloaked figure dismounted from a pale, dead looking horse and approached Kamaria. The others followed and kneeled in front of Kamaria. Death, Pestilence, War, and Famine laid their weapons as they all bowed low showing her deep respect. The others stared shocked as the sisters watched unphased.

“Emimaru?”. Kamaria turned her head to Sesshomaru, “Are you- “. He started and Kamaria cut him off.

“Royalty? Yes, I am. Remember I am the Goddess of Life. I created all life.”. Kamaria said as the four stood up.

“Sister, it’s been a while. Still beautiful as always.”. Death commented settling his scythe to the ground admiring her and Kamaria smiled.

“I am going to need your help resurrecting an army.”. She stated and he hummed with interest.

“Lead the way, Sister.”. He held out his hand allowing Kamaria to step forward.

“Erumi, who is he?”. Sesshomaru asked his eyes burning holes into Death’s back and Ashildr snickered.

“Jealous? That’s Death. Kamaria’s ‘other half’. The two are close as if they grown up together like her and I. In each of our past lives, Death was always a brother-like figure for her. His weapon is derived from hers. Notice hers is more detailed than his. She can reap and collect souls just as he can, but Kamaria collects those who will be reincarnated immediately while Death guides them to either Heaven or Hell.” She explained and Kagome hummed in fascination.

“Be wary, Sister. We are in the lion’s den.”. Amata warned as Keung agreed.

            Opening the enormous doors, the entrance was not to the inside of a building rather it was a gateway to a wide-open area that just screamed war zone. An army of demons blocked the path to Lucifer, who stood atop a cliff’s edge staring down at the group.

“Kill them but bring Kamaria to me.” He commanded Belial and she screamed aloud alerting the army to attack.

“Now?”. Death asked.

“Yes.” Kamaria answered as she spun her scythe in her fingers and stabbed the stone beneath them.

 A chasm opened as the fires of hell protruded from the abyss. Death held up his scythe as a glowing green light started at the tip of the blade before covering the entire weapon. Undead demons crawled from the chasm as some flew out. An enormous demon from the ancient times leaped out and into the army smashing its fists into the rock, cracking it immediately. Mūnchairudo flew down from the heavens slicing off the wings of airborne demons. Belial came straight for Kamaria who, dodged her initial attack by snatching her by the wrist and kicking her away for her sisters to handle. She jumped into the air with her blade ready going straight for Lucifer.

The fight went on for hours. Everyone immersed in battle. Kamaria desperately trying to land the final blow on Lucifer who continued to evade her. The two were equally injured, Kamaria mainly by lesser demons who tried catching her off guard and every injury Lucifer had was done by Kamaria’s blade. Everyone sustained one or more injuries whether it was shallow or deep. Until she felt the pain run through her. She wasn’t stabbed, rather it was Sesshomaru. She immediately located him and threw her scythe as it hit the demon at full speed it sliced him in half. Blood and intestine coated the weapon and stained Sesshomaru red. Catching up to Lucifer she reached out with her scythe and pulled it back piercing him in the chest. She spun around and threw him into the ground. She readied to finally kill him as she tucked her wings for speed. Her scythe hit the ground but not him. He disappeared. The ground shook violently alerting everyone during battle. Cracks formed as they began to give way. Demons and the Undead army fell along with the chunks of rock. Kamaria snatched Death’s hand before he could fall, and she yelled for her sisters to do the same. Everyone escaped the collapsed ground just in time.

“Sister!”. Ashildr shouted as tendrils of mist tangled themselves around Kamaria’s ankles and yanked her down with Death alongside her. The tendrils could not be cut so Kamaria muttered an enchantment and the smoke cleared.

Kamaria landed on the cliff side where Lucifer stood. Letting Death onto solid ground she floated next to him curious on what to do, “What just happened?”. He asked and Kamaria stayed silent.

            She rose her scythe and tried to strike Death. He looked at her curiously as did the others. They all called out her name, but she didn’t hear it. She’d finally collapsed as the nagging darkness began consuming her. Turning her into Lucifer’s puppet. She attacked everyone she laid eyes on flailing her scythe around trying to hit whomever.

“Sister, calm yourself it’s us!”

“Yes, we know you’re in there. Fight it.”.

            As they tried getting through to her, she began attacking Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. The two dodged her as best they could. She moved so quick she’d disappear and reappear in different spots. Appearing behind Inuyasha her blade went deep through his chest and Sesshomaru snatched her by the collar of her shirt yanking her away from the scythe. Her dull eyes bore into Sesshomaru as she shoved her hand into his heart and yanked her hand away. He fell to the ground as did Inuyasha. She placed her foot over his chest and yanked the blade from his chest. Kamaria touched her cheeks and felt the wetness of tears. Kagome screamed out as tears fell down her cheeks begging for Inuyasha to get up. Kamaria stared at the teardrop on her finger and wondered why she was crying but didn’t feel sad. Lucifer used this distraction to reappear and clip Kamaria’s wings. She screamed to the top of her lungs as pain rushed through her body. Falling to her knees, Lucifer dropped his control of her, and she regained control and awareness.  

“You finally did it, Kamaria. Look.” He craned her head to Sesshomaru’s lifeless body. As she tried turning away, he gripped her face so she couldn’t look away. “Look at your accomplishment. He’s gone now. So, you can come home. We’ll get Takahiro and go home, okay?”.

“…No.”. She muttered as an overwhelming sadness engulfed her. Tears streamed down her face as she crawled over to his side. She whispered his name waiting for him to answer or blink, but he didn’t, “You can’t die. We’re supposed to be connected.”.

“Yes, you two were connected, but it’s broken if he dies by your hand. Which he did. So, he’s not coming back.” Lucifer grinned ear to ear as Kamaria cried into Sesshomaru’s chest. Cursing herself for allowing herself to fail at resisting corruption.

Kamaria stood and picked up her scythe turning to Lucifer. She turned the blade against herself and stabbed herself in the stomach. Her sisters and brothers gasped as they all tried running to stop her. A force of energy pushed everyone back except for Lucifer. She needed to end him. The only way to do so. Sacrifice herself to bring life and purity to the world. She’d be leaving her sisters, her daughters, and her son for an unknown amount of time until she is later reincarnated into another life. Kamaria’s purity paralyzed Lucifer as he fell to his knees panting.

“Sister! Please don’t do this!” Ashildr shouted as she tried fighting against her sisters will. A white light grew from where Kamaria stood as it exploded. Bathing everything in light. There was no sound no wind just light.

            Sesshomaru opened his eyes as he began hearing singing. He was lying in Emimaru’s lap as she sang for him. Her fingers gently raked through his hair as she hummed a lullaby. Tiny movements made him look down at his chest and he saw Emiko and Ayomaru curled on either side of him listening to their mother sing. He debated whether he was dead, so he reached up, touching Emimaru’s face. She stopped singing and looked down at him.

“You’re awake.” Her innocent smile spread across her face as she held his hand, “Don’t be sad, okay? I must go now, but I’ll see you again, I promise.”

“Where are you going?” He asked and she tilted her head to the side as she smiled.

“To a place you will soon find me in.”. She stayed mysterious.

“Emimaru.”. Tears soon fell down her cheeks as he called out, “Don’t leave me.”

“I love you,” She kissed his forehead, “I’ll see you again.”.

            Sesshomaru shot up back in reality. Erumi was crouched next to him and as he looked at her, she began crying. Sisters and brothers weeping at their loss. Erumi held her sister’s scythe close as she broke down crying. Su-Jin, and Anna rubbed her back as they too cried. Realization hit him as seeing everyone crying meant Emimaru was dead. Everyone returned home with Erumi as she explained to Aiko and Chizuru what happened. The twins and Takahiro were in disbelief as the three kept saying they can still feel her presence. A funeral was made for Emimaru and her scythe was put into a shrine. Kagome, Inuyasha, Rin, Shippo, Kohaku Sango, and Miroku returned to the village to continue with their lives. Sesshomaru raised the twins and Takahiro with Erumi’s help. With Lucifer gone Takahiro said the voices stopped and his hair dusted white as he completely resembled Emimaru. Anna and Su-Jin returned to their home countries as did the Four. Kamaria’s influence was still noticed as whenever the wind would rustle the trees, the twins could hear their mother’s voice. Erumi played with the three as Sesshomaru stared off at the ocean and Aiko joined with a snack for the children.

“Five years and he seem to sit in the exact same spot.”. Aiko giggled as she gave the three rice balls.

“It’s where they would always come because Emi loved the view from here.”

“I wonder if he’ll ever fall in love again.” She whispered and Erumi shook her head.

“No one could compare to Emi in his eyes."

* * *

 

 

            An alarm blared in her ears as she mumbled slapping the clock. Her sister popped her head in the doorway tossing a pillow at her sister.

“Mika, mom said come down for breakfast.”. Mikadzuki Shinohara was her name and that annoying excuse for a human was Amida Shinohara. She slid out of bed and took a quick shower before getting dressed. Today was their first day at their new school since moving. Mikadzuki brushed her black hair as she slid a pink headband on and stared into her hazel brown eyes before going downstairs.

“Morning, Mika. Breakfast is ready.” Her mother, Hana, handed her a piece of toast and the twins sat at the table munching.

“It’s supposed to rain today, right?”. Ami asked and her mother confirmed it. The two grabbed their umbrellas and they slipped on their shoes before waving goodbye to their mom.

            The weather was nice for early April and the girls walked to the Metro station along with other students. Noticing their uniforms, they must attend school with them. The twins watched the others communicate as they waited. Only about ten minutes passed before the train screeched to a stop allowing passengers on. Mika and Ami looked for an open seat, but they couldn’t find one in the crowed train. Without anything to hold onto Mika fell into someone. A guy. She looked up to apologize and stopped immediately.

“S-Sorry.” She bowed and hid her blushing face. She felt like she’s met him before, but how could she. He doesn’t even look familiar. Brown eyes and brown hair? The guy was cute, yes, but that’s not what she was hung up on. Mika felt a connection and it was hard to explain.

            The girls made quick friends and their first day went great. As did the semester. Summer break came before they knew it and Mika couldn’t get him out of her head. She later found out his name is Shiro Hanasaki and that’s all she thought about. She began having dreams of being back in the feudal era with a man with long white hair. She eventually told her mother and she squealed.

“You may have met your soul mate, Mika. When summer break is over try talking to him.”. Hana advised and she nodded.

            That same day Mika rode her bike to the convenience store for snacks and pain killers for her mom’s headache. She grabbed a small bottle and turned to walk without looking and bumped into Shiro. Her face instantly turned red as she apologized again then tried walking away, but he grabbed her wrist spinning her around.

“Do I know you?” He asked and she shook her head violently. She’s been watching him from a distance, and she prayed he didn’t notice.

“I probably have a familiar face. I have to go now.”. She walked away and quickly paid for her items. Walking outside into a complete downpour. She whined and prepared to ride home in the rain.

            An umbrella was placed above her as Shiro smiled at her. She laughed and pointed to the rain. Her smile made memories of a dream race through his mind.

“You can take it, so you can get home.”. He said handing her the umbrella, but she gave it right back.

“It’s yours, though. I’ll ride my bike as fast as I can back home.”. She thanked for the gesture as she grabbed her bike.

“I’ll walk you home then.” He offered and she agreed then smiled, thanking him.

            On the walk the two socialized about their grades, family, and hobbies. Mika confessed to being obsessed with water and she doesn’t know why, while Shiro claimed to have an addiction to daydreaming. Mikadzuki laughed saying that’s not an addiction. Rather he has a short attention span.

“Mikadzuki, are you sure we haven’t met before?” Shiro asked and she shrugged her shoulders.

“Call me crazy but I feel the same. It’s like I’ve met you before. Maybe in another life.”. She commented as she noticed a faint glow beneath Shiro’s sleeve, “Uhm, Princess, you’re glowing.”. She pointed out as the two stopped so Shiro could investigate handing Mika the umbrella.

            He pulled up his sleeve and the crescent moon on his forearm glowed white. He stared confused and noticed the same went for Mika as he pointed to the hem of her shirt. She lifted it and saw she had the same white glow. The closer they stood the brighter it became before a flash practically blinded the two. Memories of their past lives flooded their minds and the two stared at one another. Tears streamed down Mika’s cheeks as she dropped the umbrella and hugged Shiro who held her tight.

“I told you, I’d see you again.”

 "I know."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my favorite AU that I've written and actually worked up the courage to write. If you guys are really good at punctuation please feel free to comment your corrections. Also please comment if you have any feedback including constructive criticism. Thank you!!!


End file.
